Our potion
by La rose de Fanfiction
Summary: À cause d'une potion ratée, Snape se retrouve coincé dans son corps de onze ans. Contraint par Albus de prendre une autre identité, il devra veiller au bien-être du survivant de très…très près. Quel lien réussira-t-il à créer avec le fils de son bourreau d'enfance ? Quel rôle jouera-t-il désormais dans la guerre qui se prépare face au seigneur des ténèbres ?
1. Quand Snape rencontre Potter

**Our potion**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas J.K Rowling donc Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Seuls l'histoire et les personnages OC sont miens.

 **Résumé :** À cause d'une potion ratée, Snape se retrouve coincé dans son corps de onze ans. Contraint par Albus de prendre une autre identité, il devra veiller au bien-être du survivant de très…très près. Quel lien réussira-t-il à créer avec le fils de son bourreau d'enfance ? Quel rôle jouera-t-il désormais dans la guerre qui se prépare face au seigneur des ténèbres ?

 **Warning :** Cette fanfiction est un univers alternatif donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que le caractère des personnages soit respecté. Je n'ai pas encore défini de Pairing car ce n'est pas vraiment l'essentiel de l'histoire. Ici il est plutôt question d'amitié et de fraternité mais aussi de frissons et d'aventures.

Sur ces belles paroles, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Quand Snape rencontre Potter**

« - En plus je vais avoir quarante ans.

Quand ?

Un jour ! »

 _ **Répliques extraites du film ''Quand Harry rencontre Sally''.**_

* * *

Severus Snape n'était pas connu pour être un homme extrêmement patient. Il détestait la lenteur et n'aimait guère que quiconque retarde son travail. Aussi, il fulminait profondément de rage lorsque Trelawney, professeur de Divination à Poudlard l'empêcha de rejoindre ses donjons parce qu'elle avait tout à coup reçu une illumination à propos de son avenir. La femme maigre portant un châle sur ses cheveux s'était mise en travers de son chemin et avait posé une de ses longues mains sur son bras. Ses yeux agrandis par ses lunettes étaient soudain devenus vitreux.

« _L'espion se transformera ce soir. Solitaire, blessé et amer, il devra faire un choix. L'amour pour guider ou la haine pour détruire. Un seul choix l'espion fera… et de sa décision dépendra l'issue de la guerre. »_

« Lâchez-moi, sale harpie ! » lança sèchement le maître des potions.

Il retira vivement la main de Trelawney de son bras et fusilla l'enseignante du regard avant de la pousser hors de son chemin pour rejoindre ses cachots. Il pesta contre la femme et ses stupides prédictions à deux noises. Il était de notoriété publique que Snape haïssait et méprisait profondément Sybille Trelawney. Pour l'homme, elle était l'une des causes du décès de sa précieuse Lily. Sans ses prédictions, le seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait jamais attaqué les Potter et Lily serait toujours en vie aujourd'hui. Il blâmait Trelawney autant que lui-même car il était le seul à avoir rapporté les dires de la voyante à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il avait été stupide à l'époque et son imbécilité avait coûté la vie à sa Lily. Une chose dont il ne se pardonnerait jamais et il essayait d'apaiser cette culpabilité autant qu'il le pouvait en servant l'Ordre du Phénix et en se soumettant aux ordres d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il repoussa au loin toutes ces pensées et pénétra dans ses quartiers avec empressement. Il avait quitté ses appartements un peu plus tôt en laissant une potion expérimentale sur le feu pour aller cueillir quelques plantes dans la Forêt Interdite avant la tombée de la nuit et en revenant, il avait croisé la route de cette insupportable bonne femme de Sybille Trelawney. Il poussa un grognement enragé rien qu'à la pensée de l'enseignante. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore laissait la femme enseigner une matière aussi insignifiante à Poudlard. Elle n'avait aucune compétence en matière de divination et tout ce qui sortait la plupart du temps de la bouche de cette charlatane n'était autre que des prédictions de mort. Rien que cette semaine, elle avait prédit sa mort au moins une douzaine de fois.

Il effaça cette femme de ses pensées et se concentra sur son travail de potionniste. Il devrait impérativement vérifier sa potion et voir si les résultats seraient concluants cette fois-ci. Il faisait des recherches sur le sortilège du doloris depuis pratiquement dix ans et espérait pouvoir annihiler les effets dévastateurs de l'impardonnable sur le cerveau. Il se dirigea vers son laboratoire de potions et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus les fumées puis pâlit subitement en avisant la couleur de sa potion. Elle était censée prendre une teinte jaunâtre que noirâtre. Il parcourut rapidement ses essais et chercha à savoir où il avait fait une erreur lorsque des éclatements de bulles se firent entendre. Il réagit aussitôt et sortit sa baguette magique pour faire disparaître la potion qui était désormais inutile mais n'en eût jamais le temps car une explosion retentit dans la salle. Quelques éclaboussures vinrent s'échouer sur son corps et quelques secondes plus tard, un intense brasier s'alluma au plus profond de son être, le faisant hurler de douleur. Il sentit son monde s'écrouler et sa vision s'obscurcir.

Il se réveilla quelques temps plus tard, les membres engourdis et légèrement douloureux avec une gorge sèche et en feu. Il battit tout doucement ses paupières, laissant un peu de temps à sa vue pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Il balaya d'un regard onyx la salle et reconnut les lits alignés de l'infirmerie de l'école. Il étouffa un grognement agacé et ferma les yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être rendu à l'infirmerie donc il supposa que Dumbledore devait y être pour quelque chose car il était la seule personne à pouvoir se rendre dans ses quartiers sans avoir besoin de mot de passe. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le fait que le directeur ait une fois de plus violer son espace privé. Il savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi car le vieil homme avait probablement sauvé sa vie.

« De retour parmi nous ? »

L'espion tourna la tête sur le côté et vit Madame Pomfresh se diriger vers lui avec un grand sourire. L'infirmière était l'une des seules personnes de Poudlard à lui sourire avec sincérité. Elle lui servit un verre d'eau et l'aida à boire. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la femme semblait beaucoup plus grande que la dernière fois.

« Comment te sens-tu, Severus ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Un peu endolori mais j'ai connu pire » répondit-il.

Le visage de l'infirmière se rembrunit à sa réponse et il se réprimanda pour son manque de délicatesse envers la femme âgée. Elle se sentait coupable de la carrière de mangemort qu'il avait eu à embrasser à sa sortie de Poudlard car elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu changer les choses si elle s'était interposée un peu plus entre lui et les maraudeurs. Et à chaque fois qu'il faisait allusions à ses souffrances passées, Pomfresh s'en blâmait automatiquement.

« Pompom » souffla-t-il avec désolation.

Elle secoua la tête et il comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas pousser sur cette voie.

« À ce que je constate, tu n'as pas perdu tes souvenirs. Une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, je ne saurais le dire » dit-elle en agitant sa baguette au-dessus du potionniste.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » questionna-t-il, perplexe.

« De ton accident de potion. De quoi d'autre ? » grommela-t-elle, irritée. « Albus t'a lévité jusqu'ici dans un état critique. Nous avons dû faire appel à des spécialistes de St-Mangouste pour qu'ils s'occupent de toi. Tu as passé deux mois dans le coma et aucun médicomage n'aurait pu dire si tu allais t'en sortir ou pas et surtout dans quel état mental. »

Severus était confus et ne comprenait rien de ce que lui racontait l'infirmière. Deux mois dans le coma ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Il avait eu comme l'impression que son accident s'était déroulé la veille. Que lui était-il arrivé exactement ? Quels avaient été les effets de la potion sur lui ?

« Pompom ? »

Sa voix était aiguë et non grave comme d'habitude. C'était une voix jeune, presque enfantine, différente de la sienne. Aussitôt une panique s'insinua dans son esprit.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? » pressa-t-il, anxieux.

« Oh mon cher ! »

Pomfresh transfigura un miroir et le plaça devant lui pour qu'il puisse voir son reflet dans la glace. Ce qu'il y vit le fit pâlir d'horreur. Il devait certainement être en train de rêver. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Dîtes-moi que je rêve » supplia-t-il.

« Je suis désolé, Severus. »

« Non ! » cria-t-il en secouant la tête. « Non… non…non…non… »

« Severus. »

« Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Tu dois te calmer » conseilla l'infirmière.

« Comment puis-je me calmer quand je ressemble à ça ? » hurla-t-il, excédé.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais tu dois essayer de reprendre ton calme, Severus. »

Le maître des potions sentit des larmes glisser sur ses joues tandis qu'il fixait son reflet dans la glace. C'était horrible. Il avait rajeuni de plusieurs années et semblait avoir en 10 et 11 ans.

« Selon les médicomages et les examens qu'ils ont effectué sur toi, tu aurais 11 ans » dit Pomfresh.

« La potion… il doit y avoir des résidus. Je pourrais certainement inverser le processus et revenir à mon état normal. »

« C'est impossible. »

Severus et Pomfresh se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui venait de faire son apparition dans l'aile médicale de l'école. Il affichait une mine grave et fit signe à l'infirmière de les laisser seuls. Pomfresh hésita un moment avant de finir par céder. Elle pressa doucement le bras du jeune garçon en signe de soutien et de réconfort avant de se retirer dans son bureau.

« Renwood Talon vous a examiné et a pu extraire quelques échantillons de la potion que vous expérimentiez dans votre laboratoire. Il est sans appel, Severus. Vous avez rajeuni de façon définitive et il vous faudra vieillir normalement car aucune potion de vieillissement ne pourra vous ramener à votre âge véritable » lui apprit Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

Severus devint livide à l'annonce du vieil homme et sentit un profond désespoir laver son esprit.

Renwood Talon était un grand maître potionniste. Il était connu dans le monde entier pour ses potions médicales qui avaient sauvé la vie de plusieurs milliers de sorciers. Et ce fut aussi le maître de Severus car après ses études à Poudlard, il fut accepté en tant qu'apprenti du maître des potions grâce aux relations de Lucius Malfoy et à son argent. Si le potionniste affirmait que son état était irréversible alors il n'avait plus aucun espoir. Il était condamné à grandir. Une perspective qui ne l'enchantait guère. Il avait 31 ans pas 11. Un adulte prisonnier dans un corps de pré-ado.

Dumbledore tira une chaise jusqu'à son lit et s'assit, ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui. Il attendit que le directeur puisse exprimer sa pensée, sachant que désormais, il n'était plus d'aucune utilité pour le vieux mage. Il avait rajeuni et ne pourrait donc plus servir d'espion lors du retour du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Il y a deux mois que le professeur Severus Tobias Snape a été enterré au cimetière de Godric's Hollow, décédé des suites d'un accident de potions dans son laboratoire » poursuivit Albus, les traits du visage impassible. « Pour le monde sorcier et pratiquement tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard vous croient tous morts. Les seules personnes au courant de votre état sont Minerva, Poppy et moi-même. Les médicomages de St-Mangouste ne parleront pas à cause du secret professionnel et j'ai dû jeter un oubliette à Renwood Talon pour plus de sûreté. »

Severus hocha simplement la tête, n'ayant aucun commentaire à faire sur les décisions prises par le sorcier le plus célèbre de leur époque.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton distant.

Il n'était pas dupe et savait que si Dumbledore avait pris toutes ces précautions, c'était parce qu'il avait une idée en tête et qu'il aurait un rôle à jouer dans ses nouveaux plans. Après tout, il avait eu deux longs mois pour y réfléchir.

« Comme vous le savez, Voldemort n'a pas vraiment été détruit la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 et lorsqu'il fera son retour parmi nous, il faudra que nous soyons préparés » dit-il, plongeant son regard azur dans les prunelles de l'ancien mangemort. « Harry aura besoin de protection et vous avez fait le serment de tout faire pour protéger l'enfant. »

« Crachez vos bonbons, Albus ! » siffla froidement Severus.

« Vous veillerez au bien-être d'Harry, vous le guiderez à travers le monde magique et ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour assurer sa protection. »

« Et comment voulez-vous que je fasse une telle chose lorsque je me retrouve coincé dans ce corps ? » cracha l'ancien espion.

« Orion Myron Viridian, votre nouvelle identité. Vous êtes le fils d'Artemisia Viridian et de Severus Snape. Vous avez été élevé par votre mère sans jamais connaître l'identité de votre père. Vous avez su que votre géniteur était Severus Snape qu'au jour de la lecture du testament de votre mère mais malheureusement, votre père décédait une semaine après sans que vous ayez réussi à prendre contact avec lui » déclara Dumbledore.

« Viridian ? » releva Severus, les yeux plissés.

« Une famille de sang-pur apparentée aux Prince. Vous serez reconnu comme l'héritier de ces deux maisons lorsque vous aurez avalé cette potion » expliqua le vieux sorcier en tendant une fiole transparente au jeune garçon.

Severus lança un regard noir à la fiole. Il ne prenait aucune potion brassée par un inconnu.

« C'est une potion récemment inventée par Talon. Il a pu récupérer quelques mèches de cheveux d'Artemisia Viridian ainsi qu'un échantillon de son sang avant que son corps ne soit réduit en cendres. »

« Je suppose que les effets sont définitifs » déduisit-il sombrement.

Albus ne répondit pas mais son regard parlait pour lui. Severus poussa un léger soupir avant de finir par arracher la fiole des mains du directeur et d'avaler la potion sans plus tarder. La potion ne tarda pas à faire effet et ressemblait à une version améliorée et permanente du polynectar. Albus lui remit un miroir et il put admirer son nouveau reflet.

Il croisa un regard lapis-lazuli circonspect et remarqua de façon notable que les traits de son visage, autrefois durs, s'étaient adoucis. Son teint cireux avait fait place à une peau pâle et fine. Son nez proéminent qui avait été source de moqueries et d'humiliations s'était affiné et ajoutait une touche de noblesse à son visage. Ses cheveux s'étaient considérablement allongés, atteignant une taille similaire à celle de Lucius Malefoy. À part ces changements, il ressemblait toujours fortement à son ancien lui. La ressemblance était presque parfaite et il passerait sans problème pour son propre fils. Il pouvait admettre que Dumbledore s'était surpassé pour lui créer une nouvelle identité qui tiendrait la route.

« Excellent ! » s'exclama Albus, ravi. « Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. La semaine prochaine Hagrid vous accompagnera sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter tout ce dont vous aurez besoin cette année. »

Dumbledore ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aligner deux mots qu'il avait déjà quitté l'infirmerie. Severus cligna stupidement des yeux et se demanda quelques secondes plus tard ce qu'attendait le directeur de lui. Il avait cru comprendre qu'il serait de nouveau scolarisé à Poudlard mais ce qu'il souhaitait savoir c'était quel rôle il jouerait cette fois-ci dans la protection de Potter. Comment protègerait-il le gamin du seigneur des ténèbres s'il se trouvait dans _ce corps_?

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et sentit poindre un mal de tête. Il fallait toujours que tout se résume à Potter.

 _Maudit soit-il_ , pensa l'ancien professeur.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Severus désormais connu sous le nom d'Orion Myron Viridian était debout près des portes du château, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée d'Hagrid. Il faisait nuit et malgré le manteau qui avait été transfiguré par le directeur, il pouvait ressentir la fraîcheur de la nuit.

« Où Hagrid m'emmènera-t-il ? » questionna Orion.

« Tu le sauras au moment voulu, mon garçon » répondit Albus. « Hagrid ! »

L'ancien mangemort grinça des dents à la réponse évasive du directeur. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait essayé de savoir ce que mijotait le vieil homme mais il n'avait malheureusement pas pu le découvrir car il avait été dans l'incapacité de quitter l'infirmerie. Orion darda ses yeux lapis-lazuli sur le gardien des clés et des lieux de l'école qui s'avançait vers eux.

« Professeur Dumbledore. Jeune homme. »

« C'est l'enfant dont je t'ai parlé, Hagrid. Il s'appelle Orion. »

« Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Orion. »

Hagrid lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire et Orion serra la main du demi-géant en lui retournant son sourire.

« Moi de même, monsieur. »

« Appelle-moi, Hagrid. »

Orion acquiesça. Hagrid avait certainement été ce qui se rapprochait d'un ami pour lui lorsqu'il était encore étudiant à Poudlard. Le demi-géant fut une présence réconfortante pour le jeune serpentard et un excellent guide pour la Forêt Interdite. Indubitablement, Hagrid avait su gagner son respect.

« On se reverra à la rentrée, Orion. Passe une bonne fin de vacances » lança Dumbledore avant de rebrousser chemin.

Une alarme s'alluma aussitôt dans le cerveau de l'ancien serpentard.

 _Comment ça, ils se reverront à la rentrée ?_

« Hagrid ? »

« Oui. »

« Où allons-nous ? » l'interrogea Orion.

« Nous allons chercher Harry. J'ai reçu l'ordre du professeur Dumbledore de vous accompagner tous les deux sur le chemin de traverse » répondit le demi-géant.

« Harry » fit Orion, perdu.

« Oui, Harry Potter. »

Orion arrêta de marcher et laissa l'information arriver jusqu'à son cerveau avant de pousser un puissant _« Quoi ? »_ qui résonna autour d'eux.

Il était resté silencieux durant tout le trajet, ruminant encore ses pensées. Il s'était laissé une fois de plus avoir par Dumbledore et savait désormais ce que le vieux fou avait en tête. Dire qu'il était en colère, était un euphémisme. Non seulement il était contraint de devoir grandir à nouveau mais en plus, il allait devoir jouer au garde du corps pour Saint Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, destructeur de mage noir. Et il était sûr que ce n'était que le début de son cauchemar car avec Albus, il y avait toujours des pièges. Il était aussi sournois que le seigneur des ténèbres et utilisait des stratagèmes peu recommandables pour un gryffondor.

Orion trouvait le trajet long et ne comprenait pas pourquoi la famille de Potter irait passer ses vacances au sommet d'un rocher dans une cabane à l'allure misérable. Il y avait une tempête ce soir-là et en quelques minutes, l'ancien mangemort et le demi-géant se trouvèrent tremper jusqu'aux os. Hagrid tenait fermement la main du jeune garçon et les mena jusqu'à la porte de la cabane. Il frappa à la porte, faisant trembler l'habitacle. Personne ne répondit, aussi, le demi-géant insista et frappa à nouveau.

« Qui est là ? » cria une voix derrière la porte. « Je vous préviens, je suis armé ! »

Hagrid poussa un grognement agacé avant de décider de changer de tactique et utiliser la manière forte. Il donna un coup de pied sur la porte et celle-ci fut arrachée de ses gonds puis tomba à plat sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant.

Le demi-géant se tint un instant dans l'encadrement avant de pousser Orion à l'intérieur de la masure. Il se courba lorsqu'il entra pour ne pas se cogner la tête contre le plafond. Il se pencha, ramassa la porte et la remit sans difficulté sur ses gonds.

« Si vous aviez une tasse de thé, ce ne serait pas de refus » dit Hagrid. « Le voyage ne fut pas facile pour nous. »

Il s'avança vers le canapé où Dudley était resté assis, pétrifié de terreur tandis que l'ancien professeur de potions dévisagea le survivant, incrédule. Il rencontra le regard du jeune garçon et son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Potter était le portrait craché de son père mais avait tout de même hérité de la couleur si singulière des yeux de sa mère.

« Bouge-toi un peu, gros tas » dit le demi-géant à Dudley.

Dudley poussa un petit cri et courut se réfugier derrière sa mère, tout aussi terrifiée, qui se cachait elle-même derrière Vernon.

Severus observa le couple avec un certain mépris non voilé et reconnut sans difficulté, Pétunia anciennement Evans, la sœur de Lily. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore ait été assez fou pour permettre à cette face de cheval d'élever le fils de Lily. Elle détestait la magie et haïssait sa sœur. Il doutait sincèrement que Lily ait un jour souhaité que son fils se retrouve entre les mains de sa sœur.

« Et voilà Harry ! » s'exclama Hagrid en souriant.

Harry détourna son regard du garçon aux yeux si étranges qu'il était difficile de ne pas vouloir l'admirer pour découvrir quelle était la nuance exacte de ses iris. Il leva la tête vers le visage hirsute du demi-géant.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé »dit-il. « Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta maman. »

Vernon laissa échapper un drôle de grognement et Orion roula des yeux.

« Hagrid ! » grogna-t-il.

Il était trempé, aurait certainement besoin d'une douche bien chaude sinon il pourrait bien tomber malade et était fatigué par leur voyage. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait supporter tout ce cirque encore longtemps.

« Ah oui ! Pardon, Orion. J'ai oublié de faire les présentations » s'excusa-t-il. « Harry, je te présente Orion Viridian. Orion, c'est Harry Potter. Et moi, je suis Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. »

« Monsieur, j'exige que vous sortiez d'ici immédiatement » ordonna Vernon. « Vous avez commis une violation de domicile avec effraction. »

« Ah, ça suffit, Dursley, espèce de vieux pruneau ! » dit le demi-géant.

Il tendit le bras, arracha le fusil des mains de Vernon, fit un nœud avec le canon aussi facilement que s'il avait été en caoutchouc et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Vernon émit à nouveau un drôle de bruit, comme une souris sur laquelle on aurait marché.

« Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, Harry » dit Hagrid en tournant le dos aux Dursley. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. J'ai dû m'asseoir un peu dessus pendant le voyage, mais ça doit être très bon quand même. »

Il tira d'une poche de son manteau noir une boîte en carton légèrement aplatie. Harry l'ouvrit en tremblant et découvrit à l'intérieur un gros gâteau au chocolat un peu fondu sur lequel était écrit avec un glaçage vert: « Joyeux anniversaire Harry ».

Harry leva les yeux vers le demi-géant. Il aurait voulu lui dire merci, mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge et il fixa le gâteau de longues minutes, s'attendant à ce qu'il disparaisse d'une minute à l'autre.

Orion fronça légèrement les sourcils, observant avec minutie chaque détail qui se présentait à lui. Il n'était désormais plus un espion mais gardait tout de même ses réflexes et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était en train de voir, ce qu'il découvrait à propos du survivant. Il aurait souhaité faire face à un gamin pourri gâté et imbu de sa personne comme son père et son parrain. Non, se trouver face à un jeune garçon bien trop maigre pour son âge, au corps chétif, vêtu de haillons que même les elfes de maison ne pourraient porter.

L'ancien serpentard ignora Hagrid qui redemanda du thé avant de finir par se servir soi-même dans les sacs des Dursley. Il passa son manteau sur Orion et l'adulte redevenu enfant soupira de soulagement. Il était au chaud.

« Tu vas continuer à le fixer encore longtemps ? » lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec.

« Euh…hum…non… oui… je veux dire que… » bredouilla Harry, levant les yeux vers Orion.

« Sujet + verbe + complément, Potter. Essaie, je suis sûr que tu finiras par aligner une phrase. »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, éberlué. C'était la première fois qu'un gamin lui parlait tout en ignorant la présence de Dudley dans la pièce. D'habitude, c'était le contraire. Il était souvent ignoré au profit de son cousin et aucun garçon ne voulait lui parler car ils avaient tous peur de se faire tabasser par Dudley et sa bande.

« Oui, je… je vais le manger » finit-il par dire.

« N'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose, Potter ? » l'interrogea Orion d'une voix doucereuse.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'elle est la première chose que l'on fait lorsqu'on reçoit un présent ? »

Harry jeta un regard dérouté à Orion, réfléchissant à la question du garçon avant que ses yeux ne s'illuminent de compréhension. Il rougit subitement, honteux d'avoir zappé ce point.

« Merci beaucoup pour le gâteau, monsieur. »

« Hagrid » le reprit le demi-géant qui faisait cuire des saucisses dans la cheminée de la cabane. « C'était un plaisir pour moi, Harry. »

Hagrid donna les saucisses aux deux garçons mais Orion refusa poliment la nourriture préparée par le demi-géant. Il accepta simplement une tasse de thé et regarda Harry se goinfrer sans prendre la peine de respirer comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Il était évident que les manières du survivant était à revoir.

« Désolé, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes » dit Harry, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« Orion est le fils du professeur Snape. Son père enseignait les potions à Poudlard. Il est décédé y a deux mois. Et moi, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard. Tu sais déjà ce qu'est Poudlard, j'imagine ? »

Harry lança un regard désolé au garçon à l'annonce du décès du père de ce dernier.

« Euh…non… » répondit-il, ne sachant pas ce qu'était Poudlard.

Hagrid parut scandalisé et Orion renifla simplement avec dédain. Que fallait-il s'attendre de l'éducation de Pétunia ?

« Désolé » dit précipitamment Harry.

« Désolé ? » aboya Hagrid en se tournant vers les Dursley qui se tassèrent sur eux-mêmes en essayant de disparaître dans la pénombre. « C'est eux qui devraient être désolés ! Je savais que tu ne recevais pas les lettres mais j'ignorais que tu n'avais même pas entendu parler de Poudlard ! Tu ne t'es donc jamais demandé où tes parents avaient appris tout ça ? »

« Tout ça quoi ? » s'étonna Harry.

« TOUT ÇA QUOI ? » tonna Hagrid. « Attends un peu ! »

Il se leva d'un bond. Sa colère était telle qu'il semblait remplir tout l'espace de la cabane. Les Dursley s'étaient recroquevillés contre le mur.

« Vous n'allez pas me dire… que ce garçon... ce garçon, ne sait rien sur... sur RIEN ? » rugit Hagrid.

Harry pensa qu'il exagérait. Après tout, il était allé à l'école et il avait eu de bonnes notes.

« Je sais quand même certaines choses » dit-il. « J'ai fait des mathématiques et tout ça... »

Mais Hagrid eut un geste dédaigneux de la main.

« Je voulais dire que tu ne sais rien de notre monde, de ton monde. De mon monde. Du monde de tes parents. »

« Quel monde ? »

Hagrid parut sur le point d'exploser et Orion décida finalement d'intervenir.

« Tu es un sorcier, Potter. »

Un grand silence s'abattit soudain sur la cabane. On n'entendait plus que le bruit de la mer et le sifflement du vent.

« Je suis un quoi ? » balbutia Harry.

« Un sorcier, Potter, et ne me le fais pas répéter une troisième fois sinon tu finiras comme ingrédients à potions » avertit-il. « Dans notre monde, par-là, je veux dire le monde magique ou sorcier si tu veux, tu es très célèbre. Certainement le sorcier le plus célèbre après Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Tu es connu dans notre monde car il y a dix ans, tu as défait un mage noir alors que tu n'étais âgé que d'un an. Le seigneur des ténèbres a attaqué la maison des Potter la nuit d'Halloween, tes parents sont morts ce jour-là et c'est ainsi que tu as eu cette cicatrice sur le front et qui permettra à tout sorcier de te reconnaître comme étant le sauveur, le seul à avoir survécu au sortilège de mort. »

Harry toucha sa cicatrice et laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'il apprenait enfin la vérité sur son passé. Il était un sorcier.

« Je ne l'aurais pas mieux expliqué » dit Hagrid en félicitant Orion. « Maintenant il est temps que tu lises ta lettre, Harry. »

Harry tendit la main pour prendre l'enveloppe au parchemin jauni sur laquelle était écrit à l'encre vert émeraude : « Mr H. Potter, sur le plancher de la cabane au sommet du rocher, en pleine mer. » Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre qu'elle contenait:

 _COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _ **Directeur**_ _: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef,_

 _Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice adjointe_

Harry avait tout un tas de questions à poser et ne savait pas par où commencer. Orion rappela à Hagrid qu'il devait répondre à la lettre de McGonagall, ce que le demi-géant fit sans plus tarder en utilisant un hibou qu'il avait dissimulé dans l'une des grandes poches de son manteau.

« Où en étions-nous ? » demanda Hagrid.

À ce moment, Vernon, le teint toujours grisâtre, mais l'air furieux, vint se poster devant la cheminée.

« Il n'est pas question qu'il s'en aille » dit-il.

Hagrid poussa un grognement.

« J'aimerais bien voir qu'un Moldu dans votre genre s'avise de l'en empêcher » dit-il.

« Un quoi ? » demanda Harry, intéressé.

« Un Moldu, c'est ainsi que nous appelons les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Et manque de chance, tu as grandi dans la plus incroyable famille de Moldus que j'aie jamais rencontrée » dit Hagrid.

« Quand nous l'avons pris avec nous, nous nous sommes juré d'en finir avec ces balivernes » dit Vernon. « Juré qu'on allait le débarrasser de tout ça. Un sorcier ! Et puis quoi, encore ? »

« Vous saviez ? » s'écria Harry. « Vous saviez que je suis un... un sorcier ? »

« Nous le savions ! » hurla soudain Pétunia d'une voix perçante. « Bien sûr que nous le savions ! Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement quand on sait ce qu'était ma maudite sœur ! Un jour, elle a fait la connaissance de ton père » lança-t-elle en pointant Orion du doigt avec fureur.

Elle ricana avec mépris tandis qu'elle dévisageait l'ancien mangemort.

« Ce bâtard de Snape a dit à ma sœur qu'elle était une sorcière et Lily fut impatiente de recevoir sa lettre. Un jour, elle en a reçu une, exactement comme celle-ci et elle est partie dans cette école avec lui…Quand elle revenait à la maison pour les vacances, elle avait les poches pleines de têtards et elle changeait les tasses de thé en rats d'égout. J'étais la seule à la voir telle qu'elle était: un monstre ! Mais avec mon père et ma mère, il n'y en avait que pour elle, c'était Lily par-ci, Lily par-là, ils étaient si fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille ! »

Elle s'interrompit pour respirer profondément puis elle reprit sa tirade. On aurait dit qu'elle avait attendu des années avant d'oser dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Et puis, elle a rencontré ce Potter, à l'école » reprit-elle. « Ils se sont mariés et tu es arrivé. Moi, je savais bien que tu serais comme eux, aussi bizarre, aussi... anormal... Et pour finir, quelqu'un l'a fait exploser et on a hérité de toi ! »

Harry était devenu très pâle. Il mit un certain temps à retrouver sa voix.

« Alors…tout ce temps… cette histoire… que des mensonges ? » murmura Harry d'une voix douloureuse. « Vous m'aviez menti toutes ces années en me disant que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. »

« UN ACCIDENT DE VOITURE ? » rugit Hagrid, en sursautant si violemment que les Dursley retournèrent se terrer dans un coin de la cabane. « Comment un simple accident de voiture aurait-il pu tuer Lily et James Potter ? C'est une insulte ! Un scandale ! Harry Potter ne connaît même pas sa propre histoire, alors que dans notre monde, tous les enfants connaissent son nom ! »

« Hagrid, je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps de se reposer. Potter a tout le temps de connaître son histoire. Une journée de plus à attendre ne lui fera aucun mal » suggéra Orion.

« Hum… oui, tu as certainement raison » approuva Hagrid. « Tu ressembles tellement au professeur Snape. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été fier de t'avoir pour fils. »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Tu ne devrais pas écouter ce que racontent les gens à propos du professeur Snape. C'était un professeur sévère et exigeant mais quelqu'un de bien. Un homme intelligent et très courageux. Je l'ai connu lorsqu'il était enfant et je peux t'assurer qu'il aurait été heureux de savoir qu'il avait un fils même s'il ne l'aurait pas montré » assura Hagrid avec un sourire nostalgique au coin des lèvres.

Orion haussa les épaules et masqua ses émotions derrière ses barrières d'occlumancie. La foi qu'Hagrid avait envers lui semblait inébranlable et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais mais qui le touchait profondément.

« Je crois que vous avez fait une erreur, je ne suis pas un sorcier » dit Harry.

À la grande surprise d'Harry, Hagrid éclata de rire et Orion le regarda d'un air qui disait qu'il pensait qu'il était stupide.

« Pas un sorcier ? Rappelle-toi : il ne s'est jamais rien passé quand tu avais peur ou que tu étais en colère ? »

Harry contempla le feu dans la cheminée. Maintenant qu'il y pensait... Toutes ces choses étranges qui rendaient furieux son oncle et sa tante s'étaient toujours produites lorsqu'il était furieux, ou sous le coup d'une émotion... Poursuivi par la bande de Dudley, il s'était soudain retrouvé hors de leur portée... Paniqué à l'idée d'aller à l'école avec sa coupe de cheveux ridicule, il avait réussi à faire repousser sa tignasse... Et la dernière fois que Dudley l'avait frappé, ne s'était-il pas vengé, sans même s'en rendre compte, en lâchant sur lui le boa constrictor ?

Harry leva à nouveau les yeux vers Hagrid. Il lui sourit et vit que le demi-géant rayonnait.

« Tu vois ? » dit Hagrid. « Harry Potter, pas un sorcier ? Attends donc d'être à Poudlard et tu verras comme tu es célèbre ! »

Mais Vernon ne voulait pas abandonner la partie.

« Il n'ira pas là-bas » dit-il d'une voix sifflante. « Il fera ses études au collège de son quartier et il nous en sera très reconnaissant. J'ai lu ces lettres et j'ai vu toutes les sottises qu'on l'obligeait à acheter, des grimoires, des baguettes magiques, des... »

« S'il a envie d'y aller, ce n'est pas un gros Moldu dans votre genre qui pourra s'y opposer » grogna Hagrid. « Vous vous croyez suffisamment fort pour empêcher le fils de Lily et James Potter de faire ses études à Poudlard ? Vous êtes fou ! Il y est inscrit depuis sa naissance. Il va étudier dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde. Sept ans là-bas et il sera transformé. Pour changer, il aura des camarades qui appartiennent au même monde que lui, et il étudiera avec l'un des plus grands maîtres que le collège Poudlard ait jamais comptés, Albus Dumbled... »

« JE REFUSE DE PAYER UN SOU POUR QU'UN VIEUX CINGLÉ LUI APPRENNE DES TOURS DE MAGIE ! » s'écria Vernon.

Mais cette fois, il était allé trop loin. Hagrid empoigna son parapluie et le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête.

« JAMAIS PLUS ... INSULTER ... ALBUS ... DUMBLEDORE ... DEVANT ... MOI ... » tonna-t-il.

« Assez ! » rugit furieusement Orion.

Le jeune maître des potions fumait littéralement de rage et remercia Merlin et tous les mages de ne pas avoir sa baguette à l'instant car il était certain que Vernon Dursley aurait reçu un sort ou deux entre les yeux. Hagrid baissa soudainement son parapluie et lança un regard choqué au gamin qui affichait la même mine sévère du professeur de potions qu'il avait eu l'immense plaisir de côtoyer à Poudlard. Vernon s'éloigna du demi-géant, se mettant devant sa famille comme pour les protéger d'Orion.

« Il serait peut-être temps de mettre les choses à plat. Dursley, sachez que peu nous importe votre avis sur le fait que Potter soit un sorcier et qu'il aille étudier à Poudlard. Votre mot n'a aucune valeur quant au choix de l'avenir de Potter. Il ira à Poudlard que vous le vouliez ou non. Question finance, Potter est l'héritier d'une grande famille sorcière et n'a certainement pas besoin de votre argent. Et pour finir, vous feriez mieux de la fermer sagement car au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, nous sommes _des sorciers_. Pour votre propre bien, faites comme si nous n'étions pas là » susurra-t-il d'une voix narquoise.

Vernon laissa échapper un véritable rugissement, il attrapa aussitôt Dudley et Pétunia et les entraîna dans l'autre pièce. Puis il jeta un dernier regard terrifié à Orion et claqua la porte.

« Hum…merci, Orion » dit Hagrid.

Orion balaya les remerciements du demi-géant d'un geste dédaigneux.

« Il se fait tard, Hagrid, donc nous ferions mieux de dormir. »

Le garde-chasse opina de la tête en accord avec le jeune maître des potions. Orion fit signe à Potter de se rapprocher et ils dormirent tous deux dans le manteau d'Hagrid, tout près de la cheminée.

* * *

Le lendemain, pour retourner à la civilisation, ils furent obligés d'emprunter aux Dursley leur embarcation pour rejoindre le port. Orion était resté silencieux tout au long de la traversée tandis qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de questionner Hagrid au sujet du monde sorcier. Ils montèrent l'escalier de pierre qui menait à la rue et Orion s'arrêta soudainement, imité par le survivant.

« Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous tout à coup ? » questionna Hagrid.

« Ne devrais-tu pas faire signe au Magicobus ? » demanda Orion.

« Je ne peux pas, Orion, je n'ai plus de baguette » répondit tristement le demi-géant.

« C'est quoi le Magicobus ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Pas maintenant, Potter » dit sèchement Orion.

Il trouvait le gamin Potter très insupportable avec toutes ses questions qui n'en finissaient jamais. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester et demander à l'autre garçon d'arrêter de l'appeler ''Potter'' car il avait un prénom et c'était ''Harry'' mais il opta pour un repli stratégique et resta silencieux.

« Tu as été capable de faire un peu de magie donc je déduis que ce parapluie est bien plus que ça » supposa-t-il. « Vas-y, Hagrid, appelle le Magicobus. »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie maintenant qu'Harry est avec nous. »

« Tu ne fais pas de la magie, Hagrid. Tu fais juste un signe au Magicobus » gronda Orion.

Hagrid marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos des Snape et tendit son parapluie rose. Il ne se passa rien pendant une minute puis ils entendirent une forte détonation et apparut devant eux un bus violet à double impériale. Sur le pare-brise était écrit en lettres d'or : Magicobus.

« Eh ben ! » fit Hagrid en se grattant la tête. « Encore une bonne idée, Orion. Cela nous évitera de prendre des transports moldus pour se rendre à Londres. »

Orion s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel et monta dans le bus sans plus tarder. Il adorait le demi-géant et le trouvait compétent dans certains domaines mais certainement pas dans celui de s'occuper de deux enfants. Il valait mieux qu'il prenne les rennes de cette sortie sinon ils n'en sortiraient rien de bon. Potter avait besoin de bien plus que ce qui était écrit sur la liste des fournitures et Hagrid, aussi gentil soit-il, ne le comprenait pas. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à Londres et furent déposés devant le Chaudron Baveur. Orion se précipita dans un coin pour vomir tout le thé qu'il avait bu ce matin. Il était celui qui avait proposé le Magicobus mais avait oublié qu'il n'était plus un adulte donc qu'un tel mode de transport était difficile à supporter pour un gamin de son âge. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Potter et constata que ce dernier se portait bien. Il était un peu pâle mais certainement pas nauséeux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Oui, je…je… »

« Sujet + verbe + complément, _Viridian_. Je suis sûr que tu es capable d'aligner une simple phrase. Ça ne doit pas être trop difficile pour toi, après tout » railla le survivant dans une fausse imitation du jeune maître des potions.

Orion secoua la tête quelque peu décontenancé par la répartie d'Harry. C'était la première fois que le garçon adoptait un ton aussi léger et bien qu'il voulut remettre le jeune impertinent à sa place, il laissa couler… pour l'instant.

« Très drôle, _Potter_ » cracha-t-il, excédé.

Harry sourit fièrement. Il était satisfait de lui-même et même s'il venait à peine de rencontrer Orion, il avait à peu près saisi comment fonctionnait le garçon. Il courut après Orion qui entra dans un pub miteux et minuscule qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce que le jeune sorcier ne s'y dirige. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et s'assura qu'Hagrid suivait derrière eux. Les conversations s'interrompirent dans le pub à l'entrée du garde-chasse. Tout le monde semblait connaître Hagrid ; on lui adressait de toutes parts des signes de main et des sourires.

« Comme d'habitude, Hagrid ? » demanda le barman en tendant la main vers une rangée de verres.

« Peux pas, Tom. Je suis en mission pour Poudlard » répondit le demi-géant en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de chacun des deux garçons.

« Seigneur Dieu » dit le barman en regardant Harry. « C'est... Est-ce que c'est vraiment ?... »

Soudain, les clients du Chaudron Baveur ne dirent plus un mot, ne firent plus un geste.

« Par le ciel » murmura le vieux barman. « Harry Potter. Quel honneur ! »

Il se hâta de contourner le comptoir et se précipita sur Harry pour lui serrer la main. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Soyez le bienvenu, Mr Potter. Bienvenue parmi nous. »

Harry voulut serrer la main du barman mais il fut tiré en arrière par Orion qui paraissait irrité.

« Nous sommes pressés. Une prochaine fois pour les présentations » maugréa Orion avant de tirer le garçon qui a survécu à l'arrière du pub.

L'ancien professeur de potions connaissait très bien les lieux donc n'eut aucune difficulté à les faire passer de l'autre côté du mur, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au-delà, une rue pavée serpentait devant eux à perte de vue.

« Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, Potter » dit Orion.

« Hé ! Pas si vite les garçons » cria Hagrid derrière eux.

Orion fusilla le demi-géant du regard. Plus la journée s'étirait et plus l'homme accumulait les bourdes. Il se demanda sérieusement si Dumbledore n'était pas en train de perdre la tête pour confier une telle mission à Hagrid. Harry ne connaissait rien au monde sorcier et la personne qui aurait été mieux placée pour lui faire découvrir ce monde n'était certainement pas le demi-géant. D'ordinaire, cette tâche aurait été à la charge d'un professeur puisque Potter était au même rang qu'un né-moldu à cause de son manque de connaissances sur la communauté magique.

Hagrid se racla la gorge et demanda aux jeunes garçons de le suivre. Ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Harry posait son regard sur toutes les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, s'émerveillant sur chaque article, ne remarquant jamais le regard fixé sur lui.

Ils entrèrent dans la banque et s'approchèrent du comptoir.

« Bonjour » dit Hagrid à un gobelin. « On est venus prendre un peu d'argent dans le coffre de Mr Potter et de Mr Viridian. »

« Vous avez les clés ? » demanda le gobelin.

Hagrid commença à vider ses poches, répandant quelques biscuits moisis sur le livre de comptes du gobelin.

« Les voilà » dit-il en montrant deux minuscules clés d'or. « J'ai aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore. C'est au sujet de Vous-Savez-Quoi, dans le coffre numéro 713. »

Le gobelin examina les clés et lut attentivement la lettre.

« Très bien » dit-il. « Je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Gripsec ! »

Un autre gobelin apparut et les conduisit aussitôt vers l'une des portes du hall.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, le Vous-Savez-Quoi dans le coffre numéro 713 ? » demanda Harry.

« Ça, je ne peux pas le dire » répondit Hagrid d'un air mystérieux. « Très secret. Une affaire qui concerne Poudlard. Dumbledore m'a confié une mission mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. »

Orion se mordilla la lèvre d'un air pensif. Il savait ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre 713 et il s'interrogea sur les intentions du directeur de Poudlard. Il n'aimait pas la direction que prenait ses pensées et encore moins toutes les implications qu'il y avait derrière.

Ils se rendirent tout d'abord au coffre de Potter où Orion conseilla au garçon de prendre un peu plus d'argent que ce qu'avait estimé Hagrid.

« Pourquoi ? » avait demandé Harry, perplexe.

« Tu ne réfléchis donc jamais, Potter ? » s'était énervé Orion. « Tu auras besoin de vêtements pas seulement des uniformes scolaires. Tu auras besoin de manteaux mais aussi des chaussures. En plus de manuels scolaires, tu pourrais t'acheter d'autres bouquins et pourquoi pas des jouets pour des _gamins_ de ton âge. »

« Je ne suis pas _un gamin_ » s'était indigné Harry.

« Alors commence à utiliser un peu tes méninges et à te comporter _en grand_ ! » avait répliqué le jeune maître des potions.

Harry avait fini par suivre les conseils d'Orion et à retirer un peu plus d'argent. Hagrid avait voulu protester mais Orion le remit sèchement à sa place.

« C'est son argent et il en fait ce qu'il veut. Il pourrait vider son coffre en un jour que Dumbledore n'aurait pas son mot à dire là-dedans. Sorcier puissant et célèbre, soit-il. »

Ils terminèrent leur voyage à Gringotts par le coffre 713 où Hagrid récupéra un petit paquet. Après une nouvelle course endiablée dans les profondeurs de Gringotts, ils se retrouvèrent au-dehors, sous un soleil éclatant qui les fit cligner des yeux. Harry avait hâte de commencer à dépenser son argent. Peu lui importait combien valaient les Gallions en livres sterling, tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi riche. Même Dudley n'avait jamais eu autant d'argent à sa disposition.

« Tu peux nous laisser, Hagrid. Potter et moi pourrons faire nos achats sans ton aide. On te retrouve au Chaudron Baveur lorsque nous avons fini, qu'en dis-tu ? » proposa Orion.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est que Dumbledore m'a demandé de veiller sur vous… »

« Je connais cette rue comme le fond de ma poche, Hagrid » le coupa Orion. « J'y ai été plusieurs fois. De plus, que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive au milieu de tout ce monde ? »

Hagrid sembla réfléchir un moment avant de finir par prendre une décision et hocher la tête.

« Très bien » accepta-t-il. « Moi, je vais aller me prendre un petit remontant. À tout à l'heure, les garçons. »

« À plus tard, Hagrid » lança Harry.

Harry regarda le demi-géant se mêler à la foule avant de finir par disparaître de sa vue puis il se tourna vers Orion.

« Par quoi commençons-nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Par l'ophtalmomage » répondit Orion.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna le survivant.

« Un ophtalmologue, si tu préfères » reprit Orion.

« Pourquoi va-t-on chez un ophtalmologue ? »

« Mais pour toi, imbécile ! » s'agaça l'ancien mangemort.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, puis battit lentement des paupières pour ne pas pleurer. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait autant attention à lui. Hagrid avait été très gentil en lui offrant son premier gâteau d'anniversaire mais ce n'était pas la même chose avec Orion. Le garçon était constamment irrité et de mauvaise humeur, l'appelant toujours par Potter et non Harry mais cela n'avait pas grande importance lorsque ce dernier pensait à ce dont il aurait besoin et s'inquiétait pour lui, même s'il essayait de le cacher sous une expression sévère ou dédaigneuse.

Il suivit Orion jusqu'au cabinet d'ophtalmologie qui était à quelques mètres de la banque et ils en ressortirent une demi-heure plus tard. Ses lunettes avaient été changées par une paire adaptée à sa vue. Il s'était offert deux autres paires de style différent. Une sans monture et une paire de lunettes en demi-lune ainsi que des lentilles. Il voyait désormais nettement mieux qu'un peu plus tôt.

Ils enchaînèrent avec les magasins de vêtements. Harry commanda divers habits sous les conseils de son nouvel ami car pour lui, Orion en était devenu un. Orion choisit aussi plusieurs tenues plus particulièrement de couleur noire mais variait aussi les teintes autant que possible. Il ne devrait pas trop se comporter comme l'adulte qu'il fut pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons quant à sa véritable identité.

Ils finirent leurs achats de vêtements en passant par la boutique de Madame Guipure pour obtenir leurs uniformes scolaires. Ensuite, ils passèrent par la librairie pour acheter tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour leurs études. Ils achetèrent tous leurs manuels scolaires, des plumes, des parchemins et de l'encre.

Orion ajouta à leurs manuels scolaires d'autres livres comme :

- _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde, Guide d'Herbologie_

 _-La Défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces du Mal_

 _-L'Histoire de Poudlard_

 _-Guide pour Potionniste en Chaudron_

 _-Les Potions de grands pouvoirs_

 _-Le Quidditch à travers les âges_

 _-Sorts et contresorts_

« Pourquoi achètes-tu autant de livres ? Ils ne sont pas sur la liste de fournitures » demanda Harry, intrigué.

« C'est pour toi, Potter. Une compilation de bouquins à lire pour élargir tes connaissances. Avec ça, tu en apprendras un peu plus sur la magie » répondit Orion.

« Merci. »

Orion renifla avec dédain avant de quitter la librairie pour la boutique de l'apothicaire. Harry fut fasciné par tout ce qu'il vit dans le magasin malgré l'odeur pestilentielle qui y régnait, un mélange d'œufs pourris et de choux avariés. Orion fut celui qui sélectionna tout ce dont ils auraient besoin en potions et Harry n'osa pas contredire le garçon car il remarqua que ce dernier semblait parfaitement connaître son sujet et qu'il était passionné par ce domaine. En dehors de ce qui était marqué sur leur liste de fournitures, Orion acheta divers ingrédients.

« Que vas-tu faire de tout ça ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Brasser des potions, bien sûr » répondit Orion avec suffisance.

« Bien sûr. Mais où avais-je donc la tête ? » ironisa Harry en roulant des yeux.

Orion lui lança un regard noir puis sortit de la boutique d'un pas pressé.

« Hé ! Attends-moi ! »

Ils continuèrent leurs emplettes dans les boutiques qui s'alignaient le long de la rue et bientôt, il ne resta plus que la baguette magique à acheter.

« Je dois aller faire une course, toi, pendant ce temps, tu peux aller faire un tour du côté de l'animalerie. Tu auras besoin d'un hibou » suggéra Orion.

« Mais… »

« Je ne dure pas » promit le jeune maître des potions.

Harry soupira puis obéit tout simplement et entra dans la boutique tandis qu'Orion se précipita vers le magasin qu'il avait repéré tout à l'heure. Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry sortit du magasin de hiboux avec deux grandes cages, à l'intérieur de la première, une magnifique chouette aux plumes blanches comme la neige dormait paisiblement, la tête sous l'aile et dans la seconde, un chat noir aux yeux verts se léchait la pâte de façon hautaine et gracieuse. Orion le retrouva à l'entrée du magasin et leva un sourcil en observant le chat qui les ignorait totalement.

« Potter, je t'avais dit de t'acheter uniquement un hibou. »

« C'est pour toi » dit Harry en remettant le chat à Orion. « Il m'a fait penser à toi lorsque je l'ai vu et je n'ai pas pu résister. »

« Potter, je ne peux pas accepter. »

« Tu m'as offert des livres et tu m'as emmené chez l'ophtalmo. Laisse-moi t'offrir à mon tour quelque chose » dit-il.

Orion dévisagea l'animal un long moment avant de finir par soupirer et d'accepter à contrecœur le cadeau du survivant. Ils finirent leurs achats avec l'achat de leurs baguettes. Orion avait dû s'en racheter une autre car celle qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était adulte avait été prise par Dumbledore. Ils quittèrent le Chemin de Traverse et rejoignirent Hagrid au Chaudron Baveur qui était vidée de sa clientèle.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? » leur demanda le géant tout en les faisant sortir du pub.

« C'était génial ! » s'exclama Harry, Joyeux.

« Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. » dit Hagrid. « Voici vos billets pour Poudlard. 1er septembre, gare de King's Cross. Si vous avez un souci avec les Dursley, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire. »

« Comment ça si _vous_ avez des soucis avec les Dursley ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » questionna Orion d'un ton méfiant.

« Je suis désolé, Orion. J'ai oublié de te le dire mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que je devais te confier aux Dursley. Ils ont été prévenu, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Orion, ahuri.

« Vous devriez rentrer maintenant. On se reverra à Poudlard, les garçons. »

« Hagrid » siffla Orion.

Le garde-chasse ignora l'appel de l'ancien professeur de potions et fit signe au Magicobus qui apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Hagrid les fit monter dans le bus sans plus tarder et disparut aussitôt.

Orion cligna stupidement des yeux, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer avant de pousser un cri de colère tandis que le Magicobus les menait au 4, Privet Drive.

« Dumbledore ! » hurla-t-il.


	2. L'homme qui murmurait au-dessus des

**-/-**

 **L'homme qui murmurait au-dessus des chaudrons**

« _Parfois, ce qui semble être du renoncement n'en est pas du tout. C'est surtout à propos de ce qui se passe dans nos cœurs. Voir ce qu'est la vie et l'accepter en y restant fidèle. Qu'importe la douleur parce que la douleur de ne pas y être fidèle est beaucoup plus grande. »_

 _ **Citation extraite du film ''L'homme qui murmurait aux oreilles des chevaux''.**_

* * *

Orion descendit du Magicobus, extrêmement malade. Il réussit suffisamment à s'éloigner pour vomir ses tripes. Il se sentait horriblement mal et détestait cette sensation. Il n'aimait guère être malade et encore moins se retrouver dans une telle position de faiblesse, de vulnérabilité. Harry s'avança vers lui, une inquiétude se lisant clairement dans ses iris émeraudes.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, je suis en train de danser le french cancan ! » lança Orion avec sarcasme.

Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Une question, Potter, et je te stupéfie » avertit Orion.

Harry fit une moue boudeuse mais cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à l'ex-mangemort qui le fusilla du regard avant de se relever puis de récupérer les quelques paquets qu'il avait laissé tomber à quelques mètres de lui pour ne pas avoir à les tacher de vomissures. Orion jeta un œil critique à la maison des Dursley et poussa un soupir en supposant que retarder les évènements n'y changeront rien. Il était condamné à passer le reste de l'été avec les infâmes moldus et tout ça parce que Potter vivait avec eux. Joie !

« Tu sais, je voulais te dire que…que j'étais désolé » dit Harry.

« Désolé pour quoi, Potter ? » demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

« C'est un peu de ma faute tout ça si tu es obligé de vivre avec mon oncle et ma tante. Je veux dire… » balbutia le garçon aux yeux verts, la tête baissée.

« Par Merlin et tous les mages, Potter cesse donc d'être si arrogant ! Tout ne tourne pas qu'autour de ta petite personne ! » le fustigea Orion d'un ton agacé.

« Mais… »

« Mais absolument rien » le coupa froidement Orion. « Si je suis ici, ce n'est certainement pas à cause de toi. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il avait été décidé depuis longtemps par Dumbledore de me remettre _aux bons soins_ des moldus alors je ne vois pas en quoi tu aurais pu influencer la décision du directeur. »

« Mais tu n'es même pas leur neveu » souligna Harry.

« Je te remercierais de ne pas m'insulter en tentant de trouver un quelconque lien de parenté entre moi et _ces moldus_ » cracha le jeune maître des potions.

« Désolé » s'excusa rapidement le survivant.

« Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, Potter, qu'Albus Dumbledore fait ce qui lui chante et quand ça lui chante, qu'importe que nous soyons d'accord ou non avec ses décisions. Mais plus important encore, il n'y a aucune logique en cet homme. Du moins, une logique que nous ne sommes guère en mesure de comprendre » dit Orion.

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprit assez le message que voulait lui faire passer son nouvel ami et bien qu'il n'ait pas encore rencontré ce Dumbledore, il avait appris tellement de choses sur lui en une journée qu'il avait conclu que c'était un homme à éviter autant que possible. Pas parce qu'il était méchant mais parce que c'était un manipulateur. Orion venait de lui dire implicitement et Hagrid, sans le vouloir, avait laissé filtrer plusieurs informations qui n'étaient guère flatteuses à propos de ce grand magicien que le monde sorcier adulait. Les Dursley n'étaient pas une famille aimante et même lui ne placerait jamais un enfant entre leurs mains mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas pour Dumbledore qui n'hésitait pas à confier le fils de son professeur décédé aux Dursley. Pour quelle raison alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang entre eux ?

Il se secoua mentalement et décida de ne pas trop y réfléchir. Orion lui-même venait de dire qu'il n'y avait aucune logique apparente dans les décisions du vieux mage et il convint qu'il avait raison sur le sujet. Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre car grâce à ce sorcier, il avait pu faire la connaissance d'Orion et allait pouvoir être auprès de son nouvel ami pendant toute la fin de l'été. Il ne serait plus seul et avait désormais quelqu'un avec qui parler.

Orion passa devant lui et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison des Dursley, le visage neutre de toute expression. Harry commençait à connaître cette impassibilité, cette froideur et cette aura menaçante qui émanaient du garçon. Il ne se sentait jamais menacé par son nouvel ami car cette dangerosité qui semblait en suspension chez Orion n'était jamais dirigée vers lui. Au contraire, il se sentait en sécurité auprès de lui à ce moment-là, comme si cette noirceur apparaissait uniquement pour le protéger. Il sonna à la porte et ils attendirent un instant avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur Pétunia Dursley. Elle baissa les yeux sur eux et remarqua les paquets aux formes bizarres et les cages des deux animaux qu'ils transportaient avec eux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil frénétique sur le voisinage.

« Entrez tout de suite ! »

Elle se retira de l'entrée pour les laisser passer et referma aussitôt derrière eux tout en claquant violemment la porte.

« Je ne veux pas de ce genre d'anormalité chez moi, est-ce clair ? » hurla-t-elle en désignant leurs achats. « Et si quelqu'un vous avait vu ? Vernon et moi sommes assez généreux de vous héberger sous notre toit alors vous n'allez pas en plus ternir notre réputation auprès de nos voisins avec votre monstruosité. »

« Nous… »

« Tais-toi, Potter » ordonna Orion.

Harry frissonna au ton du garçon qui se tenait près de lui et pouvait presque sentir un changement indistinct dans l'air. Un coup d'œil à sa tante lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir ressenti. Elle était pâle et n'osait pas croiser le regard d'Orion.

« Vous ! » rugit Vernon qui descendait les escaliers en pointant les deux garçons du doigt.

Orion sortit sa baguette magique et se mit à jouer avec, un sourire menaçant au bord des lèvres.

« Si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous, Vernon, je vous conseillerais le silence. »

Orion adoptait une posture décontractée tout en étant menaçante. Vernon voulut crier quelque chose mais Pétunia posa sa main sur son mari et d'un signe lui fit signe de se taire. Vernon fuma presque de colère mais garda le silence. Ce qu'Harry trouva judicieux car même lui ressentait une certaine frayeur envers Orion.

« Nous serons mieux au salon pour discuter entre personnes civilisées et courtoises » suggéra Orion mais son ton ne laissait aucune place à la contestation.

Ils allèrent au salon s'y installer et lorsque Dudley qui y suivait la télévision vit les deux sorciers entrer dans la pièce, il couina et prit la poudre d'escampette. Harry écarquilla les yeux, interloqué. Il avait comme l'impression que son cousin avait peur d'eux.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous a dit exactement Dumbledore pour que vous acceptiez de m'héberger ? » questionna Orion.

« Il nous a _ordonné_ de vous héberger tout comme il l'a ordonné il y a dix ans avec le fils de Lily en le déposant sur notre palier » répondit Pétunia avec acidité.

« Un palier ? »

Pétunia riva son attention sur Harry qui parut surpris par cette nouvelle information.

« Oui, un palier » confirma-t-elle aigrement. « Il t'avait déposé dans la nuit sur le palier avec seulement une lettre dans les couvertures qui te tenaient au chaud un mois de fin octobre. Cet homme n'a même pas été capable de venir me voir ni même de nous prévenir. Il nous a juste écrit _une lettre_. Lettre dans laquelle il nous menaçait ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi chez moi, certainement pas de ton anormalité, pas après ce qui est arrivé à Lily. Je ne voulais rien à voir avec ce monde mais comme toujours, nous, pauvres _moldus_ , n'avons pas voix au chapitre. Je ne t'ai accepté sous mon toit que parce qu'il m'a menacé sinon je te promets que je t'aurais abandonné sur un autre palier à des dizaines de kilomètres de ma famille et moi. Et maintenant, nous sommes contraints une fois de plus d'héberger un autre anormal dans _notre_ maison ! » vociféra-t-elle.

Harry eût comme l'impression que son monde venait de s'ouvrir sous pieds. Il avait toujours su que sa famille n'était pas très ravie de sa présence mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que sa tante le haïssait à ce point et encore moins qu'il avait été tout simplement abandonné sur le palier de leur maison par Albus Dumbledore. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et aurait nettement préféré être abandonné ailleurs qu'aux Dursley. Tout aurait été mieux, même un orphelinat que _ça_.

« Auriez-vous encore ces lettres ? » demanda Orion de sa voix la plus froide.

« Je les ai brûlé » répondit Vernon.

Orion acquiesça doucement, le regard vide. Il fouilla quelque chose dans ses poches avant de sortir un chéquier.

« Un stylo, je vous prie. »

Vernon lui prêta son stylo avec une certaine réticence. Orion leva tout simplement les yeux au ciel et écrivit une somme à l'ordre du couple puis signa le chèque avant de le tendre aux Dursley.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » l'interrogea Pétunia.

« Cela ne se voit-il pas ? C'est un chèque. Voyez ceci comme une sorte de pension pour Potter et moi que je vous paierais tous les mois que nous passerons sous votre toit » répondit Orion d'une voix ennuyée. « Cela vous semble-t-il raisonnable ? »

« Et tu crois que nous allons accepter le chèque d'un gamin comme toi ? Je suis sûr que ce compte n'existe même pas. Gringotts est une banque réservée à des élites » dit Vernon de façon hautaine.

« Gringotts est une banque sorcière uniquement réservés à des sorciers. Elle est élitiste dans le monde moldu en ce sens pour raison de protection » répliqua Orion, narquois. « Ce chèque est parfaitement valable dans toutes vos banques moldus et mon compte est largement approvisionné. Ceci ne représente même pas un grain de poussière par rapport à ce qui se trouve sur mon compte. »

Orion affichait une attitude fière et arrogante.

« Vous prendrez donc ce chèque ou pas ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

Vernon le lui arracha presque des mains et le fourra dans sa poche.

« Nous avons donc un accord. Je vous verserais cette même somme à chaque fin de mois que nous passerons sous votre toit et en contrepartie, nous aurons le gîte ainsi que le couvert. Nous ne mangerons pas à table avec vous. Faites simplement des courses pour nous et le reste nous nous en chargerons » négocia-t-il.

« Nous avons un accord » accepta Vernon.

« Bien. »

Orion se leva et signifia par ce geste que la discussion était close. Il se tourna vers Harry dont le visage ruisselait de larmes, le regard reflétant une immense affliction. Son cœur martela dans sa poitrine à cette vue et il maudit Dumbledore car il était responsable du malheur du garçon qui avait survécu au sortilège de mort mais il se maudit aussi pour n'avoir pas su protéger le fils de Lily. Cette nuit-là, après la défaite du seigneur des ténèbres, il aurait dû prendre Potter et quitter le pays avec lui. Il aurait dû savoir que Dumbledore se servirait de cet enfant comme d'une arme pour vaincre définitivement le mage noir. Après tout, il le lui avait dit peu de temps après la mort de Lily. Implicitement certes, mais il le lui avait tout de même dit.

« Potter, où se trouve ta chambre ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix distante.

Harry ne réagit pas à la question, n'ayant pas de chambre car il dormait dans le placard sous l'escalier.

« Vous dormirez dans la chambre en face de celle de Dudley » lança rapidement Pétunia. « Conduis ton ami jusqu'à votre chambre. »

Harry fut surpris par la décision de sa tante mais n'osa rien dire à ce sujet. Après tout, il était en train de comprendre que la magie faisait peur à sa famille et que grâce à Orion, les choses seraient désormais différentes sous ce toit. Il sécha ses larmes et monta les escaliers avec leurs achats jusqu'à la deuxième chambre de son cousin. Orion déposa ses achats sur le lit et rangea sa baguette. Il examina un moment la pièce avant de décider d'ouvrir les fenêtres.

« Nous devrions faire un peu de place » dit-il à Harry. « Donc il faut que l'on pousse le lit contre le mur. »

Harry avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas trop poser de questions au garçon alors il fit ce qu'il lui dit sans ouvrir la bouche. Ils repoussèrent ensuite le bureau et réussirent à créer un grand espace au milieu de la chambre. Orion parut satisfait et fouilla quelque chose dans l'un de ses paquets puis en sortit un petit sac qui retrouva aussitôt sa taille normale. C'était un sac de transport pour tente. Orion monta rapidement la tente de camping au centre de la pièce sous les yeux éberlués d'Harry.

« Une tente ? » fit Harry, perplexe. « Pourquoi as-tu acheté une tente ? »

« Je l'ai acheté pour toi, Potter. Considère-le comme un cadeau _utile_ pour ton anniversaire » répondit Orion.

Harry regarda Orion, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds.

« Pour moi ? » couina-t-il, effaré.

« Non, Potter, je l'ai acheté pour ton gros lard de cousin » dit sarcastiquement Orion. « Bien évidemment qu'elle est à toi, imbécile. »

« Je...c'est hum… »

« Pitié, pas encore » marmonna Orion.

Il se redressa et tira Harry par la main puis le poussa à l'intérieur de la tente.

« Attention aux marches d'escaliers, Potter » prévint-il.

Harry chancela d'un pas et faillit se casser un bras ou une jambe en ratant une marche d'escaliers. Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux face à ce qu'il voyait à l'intérieur de la tente. Il aurait été impossible de l'extérieur de devenir que la tente était magique car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Une maison dans une tente de camping à priori banale. Il descendit les marches d'escaliers en bois et se trouva dans les pièces à vivre qui communiquaient en un vaste volume sans portes, à la circulation fluide. La petite cuisine en open space suggérait la convivialité. Une chambre et une salle de bain se logeaient à l'ouest.

« Waouh ! » s'extasia Harry. « J'adore la magie ! »

Orion renifla avec dédain et déposa leurs achats dans un coin du salon avant de commencer à déballer certains paquets. Il rangea tous les livres qui ne faisaient pas partie du programme scolaire sur des étagères accrochées à la paroi puis disposa les ingrédients achetés chez l'apothicaire sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

« Merci beaucoup pour la tente » le remercia Harry qui avait fini de s'extasier face à l'intérieur de la tente.

« Rends-toi utile et va ranger tes affaires » gronda Orion.

Harry s'exécuta aussitôt un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi joyeux de toute son existence. Il avait désormais quelqu'un qui s'occupait vraiment bien de lui et peut-être même qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

Orion lâcha un soupir lorsqu'Harry disparut dans la chambre et il put enfin laisser tomber son masque pour quelques secondes. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui tremblaient et il haleta brusquement. Il n'allait pas pleurer, certainement pas pour le fils de ce salaud. Il ne verserait aucune larme pour ce gamin qui était la seule chose qui lui restait de sa Lily. Il ne pleurerait pas parce qu'il se fichait éperdument du bien-être de Potter. Qu'il ait remarqué des signes de négligences et d'abus n'y changeaient rien. Il était toujours le fils de son bourreau d'enfance, le fils de l'homme qui le persécuta pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il ne pleurerait pas sur sa propre stupidité, pour avoir écouté Albus Dumbledore, pour avoir cru en sa parole.

 _« Il va les pourchasser et les tuer. Cachez les. Cachez les tous. Je vous en supplie » avait-il supplié au bord des larmes._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu me donnerais en échange, Severus ? » le questionna Dumbledore._

 _« Tout » avait-il répondu sans hésiter._

Et en quoi rejoindre la lumière avait-elle servi à protéger Lily ? Elle était morte tout comme Potter qui n'avait pas su mettre sa famille à l'abri du danger et leur fils fut confié aux Dursley qui se contentèrent de le faire survivre.

Il avait tout donné au directeur, absolument tout. Et en retour, qu'obtenait-il ? Qu'obtenait le fils de Lily en retour de tous ces sacrifices ? De la misère et de la souffrance.

 _Abandonné sur le palier_ , pensa-t-il amèrement. Si Lily savait… Si elle voyait tout ce par quoi était passé son fils, celui pour qui elle avait sacrifié sa vie, verserait-elle des larmes elle-aussi ? Pleurerait-elle pour son enfant, pour Harry ? Se sentirait-elle indignée, en colère ? Voudrait-elle détruire le monde, torturer les Dursley et faire souffrir Dumbledore mille fois plus qu'il n'aura fait souffrir son fils et ensuite souhaiterait-elle faire disparaître toute la peine d'Harry en le prenant dans ses bras ? Aurait-elle envie de le réconforter, de le serrer tout contre elle et de ne plus vouloir le lâcher ? Ressentirait-elle toutes ces émotions ?

Que c'était douloureux de se rendre compte que les choix que nous avions pensé être les bons se détournent plus tard pour devenir les plus mauvais, apportant tellement de douleur que vous aviez l'impression de ne plus pouvoir vivre.

Il avait fait énormément de mauvais choix tout en commençant par refuser l'aide que voulait lui apporter Lily, puis en prenant la marque du seigneur des ténèbres en pensant qu'elle reviendrait vers lui s'il avait plus de pouvoirs. Quel imbécile complet fut-il à cette époque là ! Il connaissait Lily et aurait dû savoir que le chemin qu'il empruntait ne lui aurait guère plus. De plus, le mage noir prônait un discours anti-moldu. Comment aurait-il pu conquérir le cœur de Lily en ayant la marque d'un sorcier qui faisait tout pour anéantir les moldus et les né-moldus ? Mais de tous ces mauvais choix, le plus terrible fut cette nuit d'halloween où Lily perdit la vie. Cette nuit-là, il aurait dû prendre l'enfant et quitter le pays. Il aurait dû faire ce que Lily aurait souhaité qu'il fasse et non ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui.

Il avait déjà eu un maître avant le directeur. N'en avait-il pas eu assez comme ça avec le seigneur des ténèbres ? Apparemment, la réponse était non puisqu'il était revenu auprès de Dumbledore et avait suivi tous ses ordres à la lettre sans se poser de questions, ne se souciant jamais du fils de Lily, ne cherchant jamais à savoir ce qu'il était advenu de lui.

« Oh Lily… » murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Comment pourrait-il prétendre l'aimer lorsqu'il n'était même pas capable de veiller sur son fils, d'en prendre soin comme elle l'aurait fait si elle avait été en vie ? Comment pouvait-il la pleurer alors qu'il était l'unique responsable de sa mort ?

« Orion ? »

Il sursauta brusquement et leva les yeux vers Harry qui le regardait avec inquiétude, avec les yeux émeraude de Lily. Maintenant qu'il prenait la peine de vraiment regarder le gamin, il remarqua bien de ressemblance avec Lily qu'avec Potter. Il tourna le dos à Harry et essuya rapidement les larmes traîtresses qui avaient coulé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Tu as fini de ranger tes affaires ? » le questionna-t-il froidement.

« Heu… oui, oui j'ai fini. »

« Bien. »

Il marcha vers le plan de travail, toujours sans regarder Harry car il ne souhaitait pas donner au survivant une occasion pour se moquer de lui.

« Prends une plume et un parchemin ainsi que ton _Guide pour Potionniste en Chaudron_ » ordonna-t-il.

Pendant qu'Harry retournait dans la chambre, Orion sortit le mortier ainsi que la balance pour pouvoir brasser une potion. Harry le rejoignit à la cuisine et il fit signe au jeune sauveur de prendre place sur l'une des chaises autour du plan de travail.

« Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience aujourd'hui, Potter, mais tu es _très_ célèbre et pour une raison bien particulière. »

« Célèbre pour quelque chose dont je ne me souviens pas et qui a coûté la vie à mes parents » cracha Harry avec aigreur.

Orion fut surpris par le ton sec que vint d'utiliser le survivant. Il avait jusque-là adopté une attitude réservée, un peu taquine parfois, essayant de tester les limites du jeune maître des potions. Il fixa son regard sur Harry et comprit que les paroles de Pétunia continuait toujours de faire écho dans l'esprit du garçon.

« Ils ont donné leur vie pour toi, Potter. »

« Ils auraient dû me laisser mourir ou j'aurais souhaité moi-aussi être… »

« Ça suffit maintenant ! » tonna Orion d'un air dément.

Sa respiration était inégale et il paraissait rouge de rage. Il darda son regard froid sur Harry qui ne put qu'affronter les yeux lapis-lazuli d'Orion, comme hypnotisé par les émotions qui s'y reflétaient avec tant d'intensité.

« Ils ont donné leur vie pour la tienne, Potter ! Un grand geste d'amour et de courage dont tu ne devrais pas parler avec si peu de reconnaissance ! »

« Mais à quoi aura servi leur sacrifice quand je ne mérite pas de vivre ? Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie. Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'ils meurent pour moi » répliqua Harry.

« Arrête donc de geindre et de te plaindre que la vie a été injuste envers toi » gronda Orion. « Tu devrais savoir Potter, que la vie est injuste. D'ailleurs un garçon que je connaissais veillait souvent à ce que la mienne le soit. »

Orion grinça des dents, essayant de reprendre son calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de se pencher sur son passé. Comme il venait de le dire à Potter, la vie était injuste.

« Mais ce n'est pas parce que ta vie a mal commencé que tout doit aller de travers, que tu dois baisser les bras et te repaître dans ton malheur » reprit-il sèchement. « Si tu souhaites changer les choses, Potter, tu devras tout d'abord commencer par changer. »

« Et tu seras là pour m'aider à changer, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Harry d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Cela faisait si mal de voir autant d'espoir et d'attente sur le regard du garçon car il lui semblait si familier à l'instant que pendant un moment il crut voir Lily, une rousse aux yeux verts vêtue d'une robe d'été à fleurs. Ce même regard qu'avait posé Lily sur lui lorsqu'elle avait fait de la magie intentionnelle pour la première fois.

« Potter… »

« Je serais moi aussi là pour t'aider à changer » le coupa Harry. « On pourra changer tous les deux, ensemble si tu le veux bien. »

« Serait-ce une proposition d'amitié, Potter ? » l'interrogea Orion d'une voix doucereuse.

« Oui, c'est ça » répondit Harry en hochant la tête.

« Je ne fais pas ami-ami avec un cornichon, Potter. Que ce soit bien clair, si vous voulez survivre dans le monde sorcier ou le monde en général, vous feriez mieux de m'écouter sans discuter. »

« Un cornichon ? »

« C'est tout ce dont tu as retenu de ce que je viens de dire ? » s'énerva Orion.

Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire malicieux. Orion plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant. Il commençait à perdre la main avec Harry puisque le petit impertinent se permettait désormais de le narguer ouvertement.

« C'est un plaisir pour moi d'être ton ami, Viridian » dit Harry.

« Je ne suis pas ton ami, Potter. »

« Mais bien sûr » fit Harry avec sarcasme.

Orion voulut se taper le front sur le plan de travail mais évalua à la dernière minute que ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée donc il décida de changer de sujet et de passer à autre chose.

« Ton premier cours sur la magie. Prends des notes car tu en auras besoin. Je doute qu'avec ton cerveau de cornichon tu puisses retenir grand-chose » railla Severus, goguenard.

« Pourquoi retenir grand-chose quand je peux me servir de ton cerveau, hein ? » rétorqua malicieusement le survivant avec un sourire effronté.

Orion écarquilla les yeux sous le choc qu'il venait de recevoir. Potter avait bien plus de répartie qu'il ne semblait penser et démontrait au fil du temps un côté qui aurait fait pâlir James Potter d'horreur. Qui aurait pu croire que sous ces airs d'ange se cachait un petit serpentard qui ne demandait qu'à être découvert ?

 _Intéressant_ , jubila-t-il au fond de lui.

Il se racla la gorge et sortit de ses pensées puis jeta un regard noir au survivant qui continuait de sourire, les yeux pétillants d'une malice qui n'y était pas jusqu'à présent.

« En potions, la peperomia est une plante souvent utilisée dans la médicomagie. La médicomagie est l'équivalent de la médecine chez les moldus. La peperomia est l'ingrédient principal et indispensable des potions anti-inflammatoires ainsi qu'antifongiques et antibiotiques » expliqua-t-il.

Harry prit des notes et suivit attentivement son cours, son regard étincelant de curiosité et de joie.

« Peut-être la semaine prochaine, je te ferais brasser une potion anti-inflammatoire » dit Orion.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, bondissant presque de sa chaise.

« Oui, vraiment » répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry rayonna de joie à la réponse du maître des potions. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il brasserait des potions avec Orion. De ce qu'il avait appris du géant, le père de son nouvel ami était un professeur se potions donc il était un peu normal que son fils soit aussi doué dans ce domaine non ? Puis en pensant à cela, il se demanda dans quel domaine était doué son propre père ? Avait-il hérité lui-aussi du talent de son père ?

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'enquit Orion qui remarqua la mine tout à coup attristée du survivant.

« Ton père était professeur de potions et apparemment tu as hérité de son don mais moi, je ne sais rien à propos de mon père et ne suis pas sûr que j'ai hérité d'un quelconque talent de sa part » confia Harry.

« Et dire que je pensais que c'était un problème important » renifla dédaigneusement Orion. « Ton père, lors de ses études à Poudlard, était un joueur de quidditch au poste de poursuiveur. »

« C'est quoi quidditch ? » le questionna Harry, intrigué.

« Un sport qui se pratique sur des balais » répondit Orion de façon brève. « Tu en sauras un peu plus lorsque nous en aurons fini avec les leçons d'aujourd'hui. »

Harry opina sans discuter.

« Avant de continuer, je peux te poser une question ? »

« C'était déjà une question, Potter » fit sèchement remarquer le maître des potions.

« Ahem… pourquoi m'as-tu acheté une tente ? » demanda-t-il.

Orion leva le sourcil gauche, interrogateur. Harry poussa un soupir d'abattement avant de se décider à développer.

« Tout à l'heure sur le Chemin de Traverse quand tu m'as laissé devant l'animalerie, c'était pour aller acheter cette tente, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te connais peut-être pas assez mais le peu que j'ai entraperçu me permets de dire que tu n'offres pas de cadeaux inutiles. Tu m'as acheté une tente pour une raison et j'aimerais savoir laquelle » développa-t-il.

Orion allait de surprises en surprises avec Harry. La clairvoyance dont faisait preuve le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était étonnante. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Harry soit aussi observateur et qu'il analyse le monde qui l'entoure. En fait, lors de sa première rencontré avec le garçon, il ne lui avait pas accordé assez de crédit et avait tout de suite conclu qu'il était un stupide gryffondor qui sauterait sur chaque occasion sans chercher à réfléchir par ses propres moyens. Il l'avait qualifié de faible et il devait admettre que son jugement se retrouvait faussé à chaque minute qu'il passait auprès du survivant. Il était toujours aussi naïf qu'il le pensait mais certainement pas idiot. Peut-être avait-il simplement besoin d'encouragement pour sortir de sa coquille ?

« Parce que je m'étais dit que tu aurais eu besoin de ton espace à toi, d'un endroit que tu pourrais appeler ''chez toi''. Qu'avoir un sanctuaire était le mieux pour toi car il n'est pas difficile de voir que tu n'es pas désiré chez les Dursley et que tu es un enfant maltraité. Il est évident que tu souffres de plusieurs carences et de malnutrition. Seul un idiot passerait à côté de tels détails. Cette tente était _la seule chose_ vraiment utile que je pouvais t'offrir. Ici, tu aurais été permis de souffler, de t'évader, d'avoir ton moment de paix » répondit sincèrement Orion.

« Tu es le seul à l'avoir vu » dit tristement Harry.

« Les adultes ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent bien voir. N'attends rien de leur part car tu seras toujours déçu, Potter. Personne ne peut te protéger de la méchanceté du monde si ce n'est toi-même. »

« Et toi » dit Harry.

« Quoi ? » demanda Orion, confus.

« Et toi aussi, tu me protègeras du monde » clarifia Harry.

« Certainement pas, Potter ! »

« Tu le fais déjà » fit remarquer Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Tu hallucines, Potter » bougonna Orion.

« Si ça te fait plaisir de le penser. »

Harry haussa nonchalamment les épaules et baissa les yeux sur ses notes, masquant son sourire. Orion préféra ignorer ce nouveau caractère du survivant et décida de réfléchir là-dessus lorsqu'il serait tout seul.

« Dans le monde sorcier, il existe plusieurs sortes de créatures magiques et parmi l'une d'entre elles, il y a les loups garous »

Il poursuivit sa leçon et Harry se concentra de nouveau sur ses paroles.

« Les loups garous sont des hommes qui ont été mordu par un loup ou par un loup-garou. Les loups ont certaines propriétés intéressantes qui peuvent être utilisés en potions comme pour renforcer une potion de solution de force. Peu de gens le savent et se limitent à la théorie mais en mélangeant 3 longs poils de loup de la même taille à du sang de salamandre change toute l'efficacité de cette potion et la modifie de façon positive. Les potions sont un art si subtil qu'il faut tout d'abord apprendre à parler cette langue complexe, pleine de mystères et riche en surprises pour pouvoir être un excellent potionniste et savoir écouter ses ingrédients. »

La main d'Harry fut suspendu dans l'air tandis que son regard était fixé sur le maître des potions qui paraissait ailleurs, plongé dans ses pensées, se retrouvant dans un autre univers.

« Encore un autre ingrédient important dans les potions : la racine en poudre de genévrier. Utilisée dans la fabrication d'antidotes aux poisons les plus mortels. Selon une légende sorcière, Cléopâtre ne serait pas morte des suites d'une morsure d'un cobra. Elle aurait été sauvée in-extrémis du poison du serpent grâce à une potion préparée par Octave avec comme ingrédient principal, le genévrier » poursuivit Orion. « Histoire vraie ou fausse, il n'en demeure pas moins que beaucoup de potionnistes auraient fait la constatation que le genévrier était une plante très puissante dans la préparation d'anti-venins ou d'anti-poisons. »

Orion mit un chaudron sur le feu et se mit à hacher quelques ingrédients sur le plan de travail. Ce n'était pas un laboratoire de potions et il n'avait certainement pas tout le matériel adéquat pour fabriquer des potions mais c'était largement suffisant pour ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Tu fais quoi ? » l'interrogea Harry avec curiosité.

« Une potion nutritive » répondit Orion.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, tu as plusieurs carences et tu es malnutri donc cette potion est pour toi. »

Orion s'affaira autour du plan de travail et hâcha finement des pétales de fleurs sous les yeux fascinés du survivant. Harry regarda le maître des potions à l'œuvre et écouta religieusement Orion lui expliquer certaines des tâches qu'il était en train d'effectuer. Harry était impressionné par les mains fines et élégantes d'Orion qui maniait avec dextérité et délicatesse les ingrédients qu'il ajoutait de temps à autre au chaudron, remuant quelques fois le contenu dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

« Tu ne devrais pas suivre la recette du livre ? » demanda Harry qui avait jeté un coup d'œil à la préparation dans un bouquin sur les potions.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je brasse cette potion, Potter. Et la mienne est mille fois meilleure que celle de ce bouquin car je l'ai amélioré » lança dédaigneusement Orion.

« Tu l'as amélioré ? Comment ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Plutôt que d'utiliser la sève du pereskia pour préparer la potion, je l'ai remplacé par des pétales de fleurs de cette plante. Bien plus efficace que la sève » expliqua Orion.

« Waouh ! T'as vraiment l'air de t'y connaître en potions ! » s'exclama Harry, impressionné.

« Tu en doutais, Potter ? » ricana Orion.

« Un peu » avoua-t-il, embarrassé.

« Humpf… »

Un silence apaisant et tranquille s'installa dans la pièce et Harry déduisit que le cours d'aujourd'hui était terminé. Il rangea alors son parchemin et sa plume puis ouvrit son _Guide pour Potionniste en Chaudron_ avec la ferme intention d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette matière qui semblait tant passionné son ami. Il découvrit plusieurs choses intéressantes dans son bouquin et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il arriva à la partie de _**''la symbolique des ingrédients''**_. Il leva les yeux du livre et les posa sur Orion qui était concentré sur sa potion, ne remarquant pas qu'il était observé.

« Je vais prendre un peu l'air » dit-il.

« Hum… »

Harry ferma le guide et l'emporta avec lui. Il monta les marches d'escaliers presque en courant et quitta la maison des Dursley en trombe. Il se dirigea vers le square où il savait qu'il y serait tranquille à cette heure-ci puisqu'il faisait pratiquement nuit et que tous les enfants du quartier étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Il s'installa sur un banc et rouvrit le bouquin d'une main fébrile. Il était certainement en train de mal interprété les choses.

 _ **La symbolique des ingrédients**_

 _Beaucoup l'ignorent mais les potions recèlent bien des mystères et pour tenter de les percer, il faut comprendre la symbolique d'un ingrédient avant de préparer une potion._

 _Être potionniste c'est avant tout savoir parler ''potion'' donc décoder le sens caché des ingrédients qui sont à portée de mains. La potion est un langage délicat et raffiné que peu seront en mesure de comprendre. Un maître des potions est celui qui parle, qui écoute mais surtout qui transmet…_

Harry tourna les pages frénétiquement et chercha dans la section des mots commençant en **P**. Il finit par tomber sur celui qu'il cherchait et fronça de nouveau les sourcils, dubitatif. Il se trompait certainement quelque part mais et pourtant…

 **Peperomia** , surnommée « larme de crocodile » ou « queue de rat », le Peperomia appartient à la famille des **Pipéracées**. De petite taille et avec des feuilles panachées, gaufrées, pourpres, il est utilisé pour la préparation de potions anti-inflammatoires, antifongiques et antibiotiques. Le Peperomia vient des termes « peperi », qui signifie « poivre » en grec et « homoios », « aimer ». C'est la raison pour laquelle il est surnommé aussi poivre nain mais la symbolique du Peperomia ne s'arrête pas là. Cette plante est un symbole de **porte-bonheur** et est synonyme que « **tout ira bien** ».

Harry tourna de nouveau les pages et s'arrêta à la lettre **L**.

 **Loup** est un animal carnassier qui a toujours fasciné les hommes. Il est le symbole de :

-Loyauté

-Fidélité

-Courage

-Férocité

Le loup est associé à la fondation de Rome car selon la légende, Romulus et Remus furent recueillis par une louve et élevés par elle.

En ce sens, les poils, le sang et les dents d'un loup ont des propriétés utiles pour la fabrication d'une potion.

 **Loup-garou** , aussi appelé _lycanthrope_ , désigne un humain capable de se transformer loup totalement ou partiellement. Le loup-garou tout comme le loup a la même symbolique et partagent les mêmes propriétés pour la préparation d'une potion.

 **Genévrier** est un arbrisseau toujours vert, à rameaux étalés, aux feuilles piquantes et aux baies à odeur et à saveur aromatique. Il est souvent utilisé comme ingrédient dans des antidotes ou des anti-venins. Il symbolise :

-l'asile

-la protection

-le secours

 **Pereskia** est un genre de **cactus** de la famille des **Cactaceae**. On s'en sert pour les potions nutritives ou de carences. Elle est aussi utilisée dans la fabrication de potions contre la toux, le rhume, la fièvre ou encore l'angine.

Le **cactus** symbolise l'amour maternel.

Harry relit les définitions de chaque ingrédient et parut troublé. Il savait qu'il y avait un message codé qu'Orion essayait de lui transmettre et ce qu'il réussissait à déchiffrer semblait improbable, plutôt incohérent. Il était conscient que son nouvel ami était très intelligent par rapport aux autres gamins de leur âge et qu'il agissait parfois comme un adulte mais cela n'expliquait pas _ce message_ qu'il pensait avoir décodé.

Il referma le livre et lâcha un profond soupir de lassitude. Il se massa les tempes et choisit de ne pas trop y réfléchir pour le moment. Il n'y connaissait pratiquement rien à la magie et avait peut-être interprété les paroles de son ami d'une autre façon, peut-être n'y avait-il aucun message codé. Il revint sur ses pas en prenant tout son temps. Il croisa une voisine sur le chemin du retour et la salua avec son premier vrai sourire, pas celui qu'il utilisait pour être poli. Non, un vrai sourire qui venait du cœur parce qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde pour être heureux.

* * *

Le dernier mois qu'Harry passa chez les Dursley fut riche en activités. Il eût comme professeur de sorcellerie Orion Viridian qui lui apprit énormément de choses sur le monde de la magie. Il étudia les potions, les sortilèges, la botanique, la métamorphose ainsi que les runes et l'arithmancie sous la tutelle d'Orion. Ils ne firent que de la théorie à l'exception des potions où il put brasser un peu. Depuis l'arrangement qui avait été passé entre Orion et les Dursley, Pétunia et Vernon avaient adopté un nouveau comportement. La relation qu'Harry entretenait avec sa famille était devenue presque cordiale, à défaut d'autres mots. Ils se saluaient poliment mais sans plus. Il ne faisait désormais plus les corvées ménagères et n'avait plus à entretenir le jardin. Il vivait au milieu d'une sorte de colocation étrange dans laquelle il avait l'impression qu'Orion était devenu son tuteur puisque sa tante ou son oncle s'adressait à l'ancien mangemort pour décider par exemple des courses dont ils auraient besoin pour la semaine. Orion gérait pratiquement tout et les Dursley avaient tout à fait saisi qu'il serait extrêmement dangereux pour eux de contrarier le jeune sorcier.

Son oncle et sa tante avaient interdiction d'entrer dans sa nouvelle chambre, aussi, ils n'étaient pas au courant de l'existence d'une maison dans une tente de camping. Harry n'était pas sûr de leur réaction s'ils venaient à le découvrir. Depuis qu'Orion avait pris les rennes de sa vie, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il suivait aveuglément Orion.

La veille du jour où ils devaient partir à Poudlard, Harry caressa distraitement la couverture du livre _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. Il avait fini par apprendre ce qu'était le quidditch et avait été déçu d'apprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de balai à Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait douze ans. Il leva les yeux de son bouquin et posa son regard vert sur Orion qui était en train de cuisiner leur repas du soir. En plus d'être non seulement un excellent potionniste, il avait découvert que le jeune sorcier était aussi un très bon cuisinier. Il avait voulu participer aux tâches ménagères de leur petite maison mais Orion avait été inflexible là-dessus.

« Potter, tu ferais mieux d'occuper tes dix doigts avec tes travaux d'études. Tu as plusieurs lacunes en runes et en métamorphose sans compter ton orthographe qui est assez mauvaise. Alors rends-nous les choses faciles et va chercher ton cerveau quelque part dans l'un de tes bouquins de métamorphose » avait-il lâché d'un ton caustique. « Maintenant laisse-moi cuisiner en paix ! »

Il avait fait une nouvelle tentative le lendemain en voulant faire la poussière et il s'était fait rabrouer sèchement par le jeune maître des potions.

« Puisque tu tiens tant que ça à trouver des prétextes pour ne pas avoir à faire tes travaux d'études, tu n'auras donc qu'à nettoyer les chaudrons » avait sournoisement décidé le jeune maître des potions.

Quatre heures plus tard, Harry regrettait d'avoir été aussi insistant et s'était finalement contenté de faire ses devoirs avec soulagement. Il avait eu mal aux mains pendant une semaine et il avait eu du mal à se déplacer pendant trois jours, ses muscles lui faisant horriblement mal.

« Et si j'allais à Serpentard » questionna Harry.

Orion tressaillit une seconde à la question avant de reprendre sa cuisson comme si de rien n'était.

« Et si je n'étais pas réparti dans la même maison que mes parents ? Crois-tu qu'ils seraient extrêmement déçus de moi si j'allais à Serpentard ? » continua le survivant.

« Merlin était à Serpentard » dit simplement Orion.

« Voldemort y était aussi » répliqua Harry.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prononcer ce nom ! » siffla Orion en colère.

Le maître des potions mit une marmite sur le feu et y jeta plusieurs légumes. Il préparait une soupe de légumes de saison. Il était intransigeant avec la nourriture donc il faisait suivre un régime strict au survivant qui n'osait pas contester ses décisions mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le gamin ne devienne rebelle.

« Mais… »

« Que t'ai-je dit la semaine dernière à propos du seigneur des ténèbres et de ses partisans ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Que les mangemorts provenaient des quatre maisons » grommela Harry.

« Bien » acquiesça Orion qui s'essuya les mains puis alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face du survivant. « Potter, je ne veux pas que tu développes des préjugés sur les maisons de Poudlard comme tous les autres sorciers. Ces préjugés ne servent qu'au seigneur des ténèbres car en cataloguant Serpentard comme nid du mal, ces jeunes sorciers n'auront que très peu de perspectives d'avenir, étant mis au ban de la société parce qu'ils appartiennent à la maison Serpentard, ils n'auront d'autres choix que de se tourner vers le seigneur des ténèbres car il sera le seul à vouloir d'eux. »

« Je…je ne pensais pas…je… » bafouilla Harry, désabusé.

« Qu'importe la maison dans laquelle tu seras réparti, cela n'aura aucune incidence sur le fait qu'ils auraient toujours été fiers de toi » déclara Orion.

« Même si je ne vais pas à Gryffondor ? »

« Même si tu ne vas pas à Gryffondor » confirma Orion en roulant des yeux.

« Merci beaucoup, Orion. »

L'ancien mangemort se leva prestement et retourna surveiller sa cuisson.

« Va te doucher et te mettre en pyjama. Le dîner sera prêt dans une demi-heure » dit-il.

« D'accord ! »

Orion observa du coin de l'œil Harry se diriger vers la salle de bain et ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes tandis qu'il semblait déchiré par les émotions qui étaient en train d'assaillir son esprit.

« Merlin ! Lily, je n'y arriverais pas » murmura-t-il, chagriné.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé à cinq heures du matin par Orion. Il alla à la douche tandis qu'Orion préparait le petit-déjeuner et vérifiait qu'ils n'oubliaient rien, que tout était dans leurs valises. Orion avait conseillé à Harry de se vêtir en moldu, qu'ils se changeraient plus tard dans le train. Le jeune maître des potions avait organisé leur voyage jusqu'à Londres deux semaines à l'avance tout en achetant leurs billets de train en direction de la gare. Orion n'avait pas souhaité utiliser une fois de plus le Magicobus. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous deux prêts et chargèrent leurs valises dans le coffre de la voiture d'un taxi qui fut appelé une heure plus tôt par Orion qui les déposerait à la gare où ils prendraient le train pour Londres.

À dix heures et demie, ils étaient dans la gare de King's Cross. Ils roulèrent leurs chariots jusqu'aux voies 9 et 10. Harry regarda autour de lui et ne trouva aucune pancarte qui aurait pu correspondre à la voie qui était marquée sur leurs billets de train. La gorge sèche, Harry se demanda ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire. Sa chouette enfermée dans sa cage intriguait les autres voyageurs et ils sentaient des regards se tourner vers eux.

« Orion ? »

« Quoi encore, Potter ? » grogna Orion, exaspéré.

« Il n'y a pas de voie 9 ¾ par ici. Comment va-t-on faire pour prendre le train ? » demanda Harry, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique.

« Il… »

Orion coupa brusquement sa phrase et écarquilla les yeux une fraction de secondes avant d'ordonner à Harry de se tourner et de se mêler aux autres voyageurs qui attendaient leur train sur la voie 10.

« La gare est pleine de moldus, il fallait s'y attendre » dit une voix.

Harry voulut se tourner vers la voix de la femme qui venait de parler mais Orion l'en empêcha en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

« Reste tranquille un moment, Potter » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Harry opina de la tête et suivit Orion quand ce dernier lui dit de le suivre tout doucement. Ils marchèrent lentement en direction d'une petite femme replète qui parlait à quatre garçons aux cheveux roux flamboyants. Chacun des garçons poussait un chariot sur lequel était posée une grosse valise semblable à celle de Harry et d'Orion. Et chacun d'eux avait un hibou.

« C'est quoi, le numéro de la voie » demanda la mère des quatre garçons.

Orion émit un petit renflement dédaigneux et Harry savait au comportement de son ami, qu'il semblait y avoir quelque chose de louche avec ces sorciers. Aussi, il se fit aussi silencieux que possible et suivit les instructions d'Orion à la lettre.

« 9 ¾ » dit une fillette également rousse qui tenait la main de la petite femme replète. « Moi aussi, je veux aller à Poudlard. »

« Tu n'es pas encore assez grande, Ginny, ce sera pour plus tard. Vas-y, Percy, passe le premier. »

Celui qui semblait être l'aîné des quatre garçons se dirigea vers les voies 9 et 10, Harry l'observa attentivement, mais un groupe de touristes arriva au même moment et lui boucha la vue. Lorsque le dernier touriste fut passé, le garçon avait disparu.

« Fred, à toi maintenant » dit la mère.

« Fred, c'est pas moi, moi, c'est George » dit le garçon. « Franchement, tu crois que c'est digne d'une mère de confondre ses enfants ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis George ? »

« Désolée, mon chéri. »

« C'était pour rire » dit le garçon. « En fait, Fred, c'est moi… »

Il s'avança à son tour vers les voies tandis que son frère jumeau lui disait de se dépêcher. Et il se dépêcha si bien qu'un instant plus tard, il avait disparu. Le troisième garçon se volatilisa de la même manière, sans que Harry comprenne comment il s'y était pris. Harry voulut aller questionner la petite femme mais une main sur son bras l'arrêta avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas de plus.

« Que ne comprends-tu pas dans _reste tranquille_ » s'énerva Orion à voix basse.

« Mais… »

« Tais-toi sinon on risque de se faire repérer » le coupa froidement Orion.

Harry remarqua une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention tout à l'heure. La petite femme replète semblait fouiller quelqu'un dans la foule du regard tout comme son fils et sa fille qui étaient les derniers à ne pas avoir encore disparus. Ils cherchaient tous les trois quelqu'un.

« Maman ? »

« Vas-y, Ron. Peut-être le trouvera-t-on sur le quai avant le départ du train » dit la femme.

« Je veux voir Harry Potter » cria la fillette.

« Tu le verras, ma chérie » promit la mère.

Et Harry vit le garçon disparaître au milieu de la foule tout comme ses frères avant lui puis ce fut au tour de la mère et de sa fille. Orion attendit quelques minutes avant de se placer au même endroit que la famille des rouquins.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché d'aller vers eux ? Cette dame était une sorcière comme nous et savait comment s'y rendre sur la voie 9 ¾ »

« Espèce d'idiot ! Même un imbécile aurait pu constater que c'était un piège » cracha Orion.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu l'as bien vu tout comme moi, cette femme a plusieurs enfants donc tu peux en déduire facilement que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle accompagne l'un d'eux pour aller à Poudlard. Elle sait quelle est la voie du Poudlard Express puisqu'elle a déjà eu à accompagner l'un de ses enfants. Et là tout à coup, elle aurait oublié la voie du train que prend d'habitude ses enfants pour aller à l'école ? Elle a parlé assez fort pour être entendu dans la gare. Elle voulait se faire entendre » expliqua Orion.

« Par qui ? » questionna Harry.

« À ton avis, idiot ? » lança Orion sarcastique.

« Par moi ? » fit Harry, étonné.

« Je commence à me poser tout un tas de questions et les réponses que j'obtiens ne me plaisent pas. Potter, on a assigné à Hagrid une tâche qui aurait dû être transmise à l'un des professeurs de Poudlard et non pas à un simple garde-chasse. Un professeur t'aurait appris ce qu'il fallait savoir du monde sorcier et t'aurait mieux guidé dans tes courses qu'Hagrid. Ensuite, lorsqu'il nous a remit les billets pour le Poudlard Express, il a omis un détail important. Comment joindre la voie 9 ¾ ? Si tu avais été seul, tu n'aurais pas su comment t'y rendre et c'est là que les Weasley font leur apparition. Molly parle fort en sachant que tu l'entendras et tu finiras par demander leur aide car tu n'y connais rien au monde sorcier. Ainsi, tu te serais senti redevable envers elle et sa famille. Grâce à ce petit incident, vous auriez créé des liens et tu te serais attaché à eux car ils auraient été tes guides tout comme tu t'attaches aveuglément à moi » explicita Orion.

« Un coup monté ? Mais par qui ? Et pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, dérouté.

Orion connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question mais se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore jouait une telle comédie pour le survivant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas renoncé à cette mascarade alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il serait aux côtés d'Harry et qu'il savait parfaitement rejoindre le quai 9 ¾. À quoi jouait donc le directeur ?

« Ce sont d'excellentes questions, Potter, et nous y répondrons plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher avant de finir par rater le train. »

« Tu sais comment faire ? »

« Bien sûr, Potter » dit Orion, hautain.

Harry leva simplement les yeux au ciel et ne commenta aucunement la réponse de son ami.

« Il suffit de marcher droit vers la barrière qui est devant toi, entre les deux tourniquets. Ne t'arrête pas et n'aie pas peur de te cogner, c'est très important. Si tu as le trac, il vaut mieux marcher très vite. Vas-y, passe devant moi. Je serais juste derrière toi. »

« Euh… d'accord » dit Harry.

Il fit tourner son chariot et regarda la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Elle paraissait très solide.

Il s'avança alors en poussant son chariot et marcha de plus en plus vite, bousculé par les voyageurs qui se hâtaient vers les voies 9 et 10. Penché sur son chariot, il se mit à courir. La barrière se rapprochait dangereusement. Trop tard pour freiner, à présent. Il n'était plus qu'à cinquante centimètres. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le choc.

Mais il n'y eut pas de choc. Il continua de courir sans rencontrer aucun obstacle et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit une locomotive rouge le long du quai où se pressait une foule compacte.

Au-dessus de sa tête, une pancarte signalait: « Poudlard Express—11 heures ». En regardant derrière lui, Harry vit une grande arche de fer forgé à la place de la barrière et des tourniquets. Un panneau indiquait: « Voie 9 ¾ ».

De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au-dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises traînées sur le quai et des ululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon. Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents pendant que d'autres se battaient pour une place assise. Harry attendit qu'Orion traverse le mur et fut soulagé de le voir arriver quelques minutes après.

« Viens. »

Ils poussèrent leurs chariots le long du quai à la recherche d'une place libre. Ils passèrent devant un garçon au visage joufflu qui disait :

« Grand-mère, j'ai encore perdu mon crapaud. »

« Neville » soupira la vieille dame.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au dernier wagon où ils trouvèrent enfin un compartiment vide. Harry voulut entrer dans le compartiment mais Orion le retint par la main.

« Quoi ? »

« On ne prendra pas celui-ci » dit Orion.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pas de questions, Potter. »

Harry poussa un soupir agacé et suivit Orion jusqu'au prochain compartiment. Il l'ouvrit et remarquèrent qu'il était déjà occupé par une fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et aux grandes dents qui était en train lire d'un bouquin. Elle leva les yeux vers eux, inquisitrice.

« Oui ? » fit-elle d'un ton peu courtois.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons nous joindre à toi ? » demanda poliment Orion.

« Bien sûr » répondit la jeune fille. « Entrez ! »

« Merci. »

Orion et Harry rangèrent leurs valises avant de prendre place en face de la brune qui les regardait avec curiosité.

« Hermione Granger » se présenta-t-elle.

« Orion Viridian. »

« Viridian comme Vindictus Viridian ? » demanda-t-elle, ahurie.

« Oui, c'est mon ancêtre » répondit laconiquement Orion.

« J'ai acheté son bouquin _sorts et contresorts_. Il est vraiment excellent et dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , on apprend qu'il a été directeur de l'école. »

Orion haussa simplement un sourcil, l'air hautain.

« Moi, c'est Harry Potter » dit Harry.

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Hermione. « Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans _Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire et Les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle._ »

« Super » marmonna Harry, exaspéré.

« Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? Moi, j'espère bien aller chez les Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure. On m'a dit que Dumbledore y a fait toutes ses études, mais les Serdaigle ne doivent pas être mal non plus » poursuivit-elle sans même prendre la peine de respirer.

« Sur quel bouton faut-il appuyer pour que tu te taises enfin ? » demanda Orion sèchement.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as bien compris, Granger. Comment fait-on pour te mettre sur pause ? »

« Orion » dit Harry.

« Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi ! » s'indigna Hermione.

« Et je ne te permets pas de nous prendre de haut avec tes piètres connaissances » rétorqua froidement l'ancien espion. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu as retenu quelques mots d'un bouquin que cela en fait de toi une personne plus intelligente que les autres. Si tu souhaites survivre à Poudlard et te faire des amis, un conseil, change de comportement. »

« Je…je… »

« Tu es certes une fille intelligente, Granger, mais étaler ton savoir ainsi te rend tout de suite désagréable aux yeux des autres » poursuivit Orion. « Tu ne devrais pas choisir une maison en fonction des préjugés des autres ou parce que un tel y aura été mais parce que c'est dans cette maison que tu seras à même de t'épanouir tout au long de ta scolarité. »

Hermione resta abasourdie, ne sachant quoi répondre au garçon aux yeux bleus. Harry quant à lui tourna la tête vers la vitre et observa les parents qui disaient au revoir à leurs enfants depuis le quai. Il sourit en voyant un père embrasser sa fille et sentit comme une immense chaleur tout au creux de son estomac. Il n'était plus seul et avait désormais quelqu'un qui veillait sur lui. Orion était une personne pleine de mystères et il n'était pas sûr d'en découvrir plus tard ne serait-ce que la moitié mais savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui quoi qu'il advienne. Après tout, il le lui avait dit plutôt promis à travers ce message qu'il avait fait passer par le biais du langage des potions.

 _ **« Tout ira bien, je promets de te protéger comme si tu étais mon fils…et/ou comme l'aurait fait ta mère. »**_

* * *

Pour les anonymes, merci de m'avoir fait part de vos avis. Je ne sais pas comment vous répondre puisque vous n'avez pas de compte alors je le ferais ici.

 _Guest : C'est très bien trouvé « amitié froide ». Je n'aurais pas choisir meilleur terme._

 _Coco40 : Hâte de te retrouver moi aussi au prochain chapitre._

 _Petite grenouille : Je n'ai pas vraiment développé sur la présence d'Orion à Privet Drive car les Dursley ne comptent pas tellement pour l'instant dans l'histoire._

 _Shizuka : Merci._

 _Guest : je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue mais comme je l'ai dit dans le premier chapitre, Orion est un enfant avec le cerveau d'un adulte. Il ne peut pas être vraiment un enfant puisqu'il n'en est pas un. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'essaiera pas de se fondre dans la masse et d'agir comme un enfant de onze ans à certains moments._


	3. Poudlard et répartition

**-/-**

 **Poudlard et répartition**

 _« Parfois on touche la vie des gens rien qu'en existant. »_

 _ **J.K Rowling ''Discours à Harvard en 2008''.**_

* * *

Le train s'ébranla. Harry vit un couple de parents faire de grands signes à leur enfant. La mère retira sa main droite de celle de son mari et courut le long du quai pour suivre le wagon, souriant pleurant à la fois. Lorsque le train prit de la vitesse, Harry regarda le couple devenir de plus en plus petit pour disparaître. Les maisons qui bordaient la voie défilaient devant la fenêtre du compartiment. Harry éprouvait un sentiment d'excitation. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais c'était certainement mieux que ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il détourna ses yeux de la fenêtre et porta son attention sur son ami ainsi que la brune dont ils venaient de faire la connaissance. Orion avait sorti un bouquin de potions et semblait absorber par son livre. Harry roula des yeux. Tellement typique, pensa-t-il, amusé avec une pointe d'affection non dissimulée dans son regard émeraude. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione et remarqua que cette dernière s'était recroquevillée dans son coin, le regard perdu sur le pays qui défilait derrière les vitres de leur compartiment.

« Je te prie de bien vouloir pardonner la sécheresse du ton employé par mon… »

Harry interrompit sa phrase, les sourcils plissés dans une réflexion muette. Orion était quoi pour lui au juste ? Un ami ? Le terme semblait fade, presque inadapté pour définir leur relation. C'était plus qu'une simple amitié. Qu'était-ce alors ? Orion ne se comportait pas en ami. Du peu qu'il avait vu sur l'amitié dans son entourage, il pouvait affirmer qu'Orion n'était pas son ami. Il agissait plutôt comme une sorte de guide, comme un adulte qui avait à sa charge un enfant dont il devait prendre soin. Il ne l'insulterait pas en disant qu'il se comportait comme son oncle et sa tante avec Dudley mais c'était clairement à peu près ça. Orion agissait comme…comme un adulte… non, Orion agissait comme un…

 _ **« Tout ira bien, je promets de te protéger comme si tu étais mon fils… et/ou comme l'aurait fait ta mère. »**_

…parent.

Il n'y aurait accordé que peu d'importance à ce message si seulement Orion n'avait pas agi comme un adulte avec lui pendant le reste de l'été. Le jeune maître des potions avait été très patient avec lui, répondant à chacune de ses questions lorsqu'il était dans de bonnes prédispositions. Il suivait son travail scolaire et s'était improvisé comme son précepteur. Orion grondait parfois, s'époumonant contre lui, allant parfois jusqu'à le punir tout en lui assignant des lignes à recopier. Ce dernier mois fut assez étrange pour Harry mais la découverte de la magie fut une révélation troublante qui avait occupée la plus grande partie de son esprit, ne s'interrogeant que très peu ou presque jamais sur le comportement d'Orion. En fait, il avait été tellement heureux de ne plus se retrouver seul et d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui qu'il avait ignoré cet aspect de l'ancien mangemort. Orion veillait sur lui et ça avait été le plus important. Même après avoir découvert le message caché d'Orion à travers les potions, il ne s'était guère inquiété, se rassurant en se disant que c'était lui qui se faisait des films et qu'il prenait trop à cœur ce qui était dit par le sorcier, cherchant inconsciemment des messages codés qui n'existaient peut-être pas. Mais aujourd'hui, il commençait à se poser des questions sur Orion Viridian et plus important, il ne savait pas quelle était la relation qu'il entretenait avec lui. Que représentait Orion pour lui ? Il était bien plus qu'un ami mais quoi ?

« Viridian ? »

« Que veux-tu, Potter ? » bougonna Orion.

« Que suis-je pour toi ? Qu'es-tu pour moi ? Sommes-nous amis ? Avons-nous une sorte de relation fraternelle ou pa… »

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et dévoila un garçon blond au visage joufflu aux et aux yeux bleus.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais puis-je me joindre à vous ? » demanda-t-il en bafouillant, le rouge aux joues. « Les autres compartiments sont pleins. »

Hermione hocha la tête et le garçon s'assit à côté d'elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à chacune des personnes présentes dans le compartiment avant de baisser la tête d'un air gêné, comme s'il avait l'impression de déranger par sa simple présence.

« Hum…je… Neville Londubat » dit-il.

Orion lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de reprendre la lecture de son grimoire.

« Harry Potter et le Schtroumpf grognon assis à côté de moi c'est Orion Viridian » lança Harry d'un ton taquin.

« Qui traites-tu de Schtroumpf, Potter ? » grogna le maître des potions, irrité.

Harry ignora Orion et éclata d'un rire léger avant d'adresser un regard complice au blond.

« Tu vois ? Un Schtroumpf _grognon_. »

Hermione se retint difficilement de rire mais un sourire amusé glissa sur ses lèvres tandis que Neville n'osait pas se moquer d'Orion qui le fusillait du regard, lui promettant mille morts à travers son regard lapis-lazuli s'il tentait ne serait-ce que sourire.

« Arrête ça ! » lança Harry en mettant ses mains devant la vue d'Orion.

« Potter ! »

« Un secret, il grogne souvent comme ça et avec un regard peut te donner l'impression de n'être qu'un cornichon sans cervelle mais c'est uniquement pour cacher son côté _fleur bleue_. On dirait pas comme ça mais mon Schtroumpf grognon adore les fleurs surtout les lilas et il raffole de glace à la vanille. Comme vous pourrez vous en douter, il niera, même sous la torture, aimer ce genre de choses. »

Hermione pouffa de rire dans ses mains et Neville commença tout doucement à se détendre, s'autorisant même un sourire. Harry fut satisfait de constater que l'ambiance dans laquelle ils régnaient s'était allégée. Orion marmonna quelque chose au sujet d'un Potter qui devenait un peu trop effronté avant de se murer dans un silence.

« Hermione Granger » dit la fille après s'être calmée.

« C'est quoi un schpouf ? » demanda timidement Neville.

« Un Schtroumpf est un personnage d'une bande dessinée » répondit hâtivement Hermione.

« Moldue » ajouta Harry.

« C'est une bande dessinée qui raconte l'histoire d'un peuple imaginaire de petites créatures bleues logeant dans un village champignon au milieu d'une vaste forêt » expliqua presque aussitôt la née-moldue.

Harry sourit, amusé par le comportement de la jeune fille. Si désireuse d'étaler son savoir tout en essayant de se faire bien voir auprès de potentiels amis.

« D'accord. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux un moment puis Neville sembla tout d'un coup se réveiller et regarda Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Oh… tu es Harry Potter. »

Il leva les yeux vers le front d'Harry avant de croiser le regard du survivant. Il n'y avait aucune excitation dans le ton de Neville, juste une surprise et une sorte d'empathie. Comme s'il était désolé pour le survivant d'avoir à être aussi célèbre.

« Oui » confirma-t-il simplement.

« Je suis désolé. »

Et Harry comprit ce que voulait dire le garçon. Il sourit en remerciement au blond car c'était la première fois, depuis qu'il en avait appris un peu plus sur ses origines et le monde sorcier, que quelqu'un le plaignait pour son destin, compatissait pour la perte qu'il avait dû subir alors que d'autres étaient prêts à l'idolâtrer pour quelque chose dont il ne s'en souvenait même pas et qui avait été la cause de la mort de ses parents.

« Londubat » fit Orion en dardant son regard bleu sur le blond. « Un nom qui aurait pu être aussi célèbre que Potter. »

Neville se tortilla sur la banquette, mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Harry, confus.

« Les Potter n'étaient pas les seuls que le seigneur des ténèbres auraient été prêts à détruire. Les Londubat étaient très haut sur sa liste. Ce ne fut qu'un concours de circonstances qui conduisit le mage noir en premier chez les Potter au lieu des Londubat. Cette nuit-là, Potter, ça aurait pu être les parents de Londubat et non les tiens. Londubat aurait pu devenir le survivant et non, toi » répondit Orion d'une voix terreuse.

« Alors, ça veut dire que mes parents… »

« Non, Potter » le coupa froidement l'ancien espion. « Plutôt que mourir cette nuit-là, tes parents auraient fini fous et internés à Ste-Mangouste pour le restant de leurs jours. Incapables de parler ni même se souvenir de qui que ce soit, encore moins leur propre fils. Ils n'auraient plus été que des coquilles vides. »

Harry lança un regard désolé à Neville qui avait serré les poings sur ses cuisses, les yeux remplis de larmes. Hermione jeta une œillade noire à Orion avant de poser une main sur celle du blond qui semblait au bord des larmes.

« Je suis désolée pour tes parents, Neville » dit-elle, sincère et compatissante.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi secs dans tes propos ? Le tact fait-il seulement parti de ton vocabulaire ? » l'interrogea le survivant, ébahi.

« Mon vocabulaire est large et riche, Potter. Je pourrais élever le niveau de conversation en un claquement de secondes et tu ne serais même pas capable de déchiffrer ne serait-ce que le quart de la phrase que j'aurais prononcé. »

Harry secoua la tête d'un air dépité. Il adorait Orion mais parfois il était vrai qu'il pouvait se montrer insupportable lorsqu'il s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Orion ferma son bouquin de manière brusque, faisant ainsi sursauter Neville qui laissa couler une larme. L'ancien professeur de potions leva les yeux au ciel et maudit tous les mages qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir placé au milieu de cornichons sans cervelles.

« Londubat, regarde-moi » ordonna-t-il.

« Orion… »

Neville eût un sursaut de peur au ton employé par Orion mais obéit tout de même.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de t'adresser à Neville de cette manière » se scandalisa Hermione. « C'est une forme de har… »

Orion avait utilisé un informulé sur la brune qui avait instantanément perdu la voix, ne terminant jamais sa phrase. Hermione essaya à plusieurs reprises de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se mit soudainement à paniquer et Harry posa une main réconfortante sur son genou.

« Un _silencio_. Il finira par retirer le sortilège, ne t'en fais pas. Il l'a utilisé plusieurs fois sur moi cet été parce que je commençais à l'agacer avec toutes mes questions » la rassura Harry qui rigola aux souvenirs de ce dernier mois.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu te prénommes, Neville ? » demanda-t-il au blond.

Neville secoua la tête.

« Bien sûr que non, sinon tu ne comporterais pas ainsi » fit Orion sarcastique.

Il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'au garçon qui attendait patiemment où il souhaitait en venir avec sa question.

« Frank et Alice Londubat étaient d'excellents aurors. Ils faisaient partie des meilleurs de leur promotion. Il n'y avait pas plus courageux qu'eux et à plusieurs reprises, ils ont défié le seigneur des ténèbres, s'en sortant toujours vivants. Ta mère, Alice, appartenait à la maison Poufsouffle. C'était une femme exceptionnellement courageuse et très combative. Elle avait un fort caractère et n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Ton père était un gryffondor, un tempérament plutôt calme et doux mais il savait se montrer féroce quand les situations l'exigeaient. À eux deux, ils formaient au sein du Département des Aurors, ce qu'ils appelaient la _Force Tranquille_. Puis un jour, lors d'une de leur mission, ils n'ont pas pu sauver un garçon de treize ans de l'attaque d'un groupe de mangemorts. Ce garçon était un cracmol, incapable de faire la moindre magie, de lancer le plus petit sortilège mais le jour où sa famille fut attaquée par des mangemorts, il fit preuve d'un courage et d'un sang-froid qui était digne des plus grands mages. Il sacrifia sa vie pour celle de sa petite sœur. Tes parents le trouvèrent en train d'agoniser dans une flaque de sang, les cadavres de trois mangemorts non loin de lui. Ta mère fut ébranlée par le courage de ce garçon et essaya tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui sauver la vie mais il était déjà trop tard. Il mourut dans les bras de ta mère mais avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle, Alice lui demanda son nom. Et en dernier hommage à ce garçon dépourvu de magie mais empli d'un immense courage et d'une grandeur d'âme exceptionnelle, elle prénomma son enfant après ce dernier » raconta Orion.

Neville battit brusquement des paupières, abasourdi. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

« Tes parents étaient des personnes très courageuses, des aurors braves et uniques mais aussi des parents aimants et très protecteurs car s'ils combattaient le seigneur des ténèbres, c'était avant tout pour te permettre d'avoir un avenir meilleur, de grandir dans un monde de paix. Pour empêcher qu'un autre Neville ne soit tué des mains du mage noir ou de ses partisans » continua-t-il. « Londubat, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de la bravoure de tes parents car tu es tel qu'ils t'auraient voulu, ''vivant et en pleine santé''. Que tu sois un sorcier moyen ou que tu ne sois pas courageux n'auraient rien changé au fait qu'ils t'aimaient et qu'ils t'aimeront toujours. Qu'ils ne soient plus capables de te le dire n'a aucune importance car ils t'ont prouvé leur amour en mettant leur vie en danger pour t'assurer un avenir meilleur et pacifique. Tu es Neville Londubat, le fils de deux braves aurors qui auraient été prêt à tout pour toi, tu as été inconditionnellement aimé. La seule façon de les honorer est de vivre ta vie sans te soucier du regard ou des avis de personnes sans valeurs » acheva-t-il.

Neville essuya ses larmes et hocha la tête. Son regard brilla d'une flamme de vie qui n'y était pas jusqu'à présent.

« Merci beaucoup, Orion. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me parle ainsi de mes parents et je viens d'apprendre les origines de mon prénom. Merci pour tout ça » le remercia Neville, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Maintenant arrête de pleurnicher comme un bébé. À ce que je sache, tu n'as plus deux ans non ? » fit l'ex-mangemort, exaspéré.

Harry et Hermione regardèrent Orion, incrédules, la mâchoire tombée.

« Vous, fermez vos bouches ! À moins que vous ne souhaitez essayer un nouveau régime alimentaire, celui de gober des mouches. »

Harry et Hermione s'exécutèrent promptement. La brune était stupéfaite et ne savait plus quoi penser du garçon qui se tenait assis en face d'elle. Un instant, il se comportait comme le pire des salauds et l'instant suivant, il apparaissait comme quelqu'un de compatissant et de réconfortant.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça au sujet de la famille de Neville ? » questionna Harry, suspicieux.

« Ma mère a grandi avec les parents de Londubat. Elle les connaissait assez bien et a travaillé au Ministère de la Magie pendant la guerre avant de démissionner après la disparition du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle aimait me raconter des histoires de sa jeunesse » mentit Orion avec facilité.

Harry était dubitatif et avait le pressentiment que l'ancien espion cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Telle était la question. Il haussa simplement les épaules tandis qu'Hermione commençait à changer d'opinion concernant Orion.

Le train était sorti de Londres, à présent. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux, contemplant les vaches et les moutons qui paissaient dans les prés, le long de la voie.

Vers midi et demi, ils entendirent un chariot tintinnabuler dans le couloir du wagon et une jeune femme souriante fit glisser la porte du compartiment.

« Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot.

Harry se retint de sauter sur le chariot pour goûter à toutes les friandises que vendaient la jeune femme. Il lança un regard suppliant à Orion alors que Neville et Hermione choisissaient quelques bonbons.

« Pas la peine de me faire ce regard. Tu as déjà déjeuné ce matin » dit Orion, inflexible.

« S'il te plaît » larmoya-t-il, adressant un regard de chien battu à l'ancien mangemort qui affichait une mine blasée.

Neville et Hermione observèrent l'échange, interdits.

« J'ai dit NON, Potter. »

« Si tu veux, tu peux partager mes friandises » proposa gentiment Neville au survivant.

Neville et Hermione avaient acheté de tout, des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Ballongommes du Bullard, des Chocogrenouilles, des Patacitrouilles, des Fondants du Chaudron ou encore des Baguettes magiques à la réglisse.

« Londubat, si tu souhaites arriver en bon état à Poudlard, tu ferais mieux de manger toutes ces saloperies tout seul » le menaça Orion.

« Pourquoi lui empêches-tu des manger des bonbons ? Tu n'es pas son frère et encore moins son père donc tu n'as pas à dicter sa conduite » lança Hermione.

Orion jeta un regard si froid à la brune qu'elle crut geler sur place.

« Toi, tu ferais plutôt mieux de te mêler de ce qui te concerne » siffla Orion.

« C'est bon » dit Harry, tentant d'apaiser les tensions qui régnaient dans leur compartiment. « Ce n'est rien, Hermione. Comme l'a dit, Viridian, j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner ce matin et puis, il nous a préparé des bentos. »

« Un bento ? Qu'est-ce c'est ? » demanda Neville, curieux.

Harry sortit une boîte de bento en bois laqué traditionnelle et ouvrit le coffret à compartiments à plusieurs étages contenant diverses petites quantités de mets.

« Le bento est un mot japonais qui désigne un repas rapide ou un casse-croûte. Nous avons le sandwich en Europe et au Japon, eux, ils ont le bento. Mais le bento est plus qu'un sandwich car il se révèle bien plus complexe qu'un casse-croûte » expliqua Harry. « Regarde, ça, ce sont des _onigiri_. »

Harry désigna des boulettes de riz façonnées en forme d'ovales dont certaines étaient enveloppées d'un morceau d'algue nori ou fourrées avec du saumon grillé. Il y avait également des sushis dans le bento du survivant ainsi que du tamago yaki, des brochettes de yakitori, du jambon cuit en mini rouleaux, du kushi katsu ou encore du tonkatsu. Harry dévoila un nouvel étage qui contenait du _shaké no shio-yaki_ , des sardines grillées, du poisson pané ainsi que des miettes de thon. Dans le dernier étage, il y avait quelques fruits.

« Ça a l'air délicieux ! » s'exclama Neville.

« C'est très varié et riche en nutriments essentiels » commenta Hermione.

« C'est vraiment toi qui a cuisiné tout ça ? » demanda le blond en s'adressant à Orion.

Orion renifla dédaigneusement sans répondre.

« Oui » répondit Harry. « Il avait préparé certains aliments la veille et d'autres ce matin. »

« Waouh ! » fit Neville, admiratif. « En voyant ton bento, ces bonbons ne me semblent plus aussi appétissants que tout à l'heure. »

« On peut partager, tu sais » dit Harry.

« Vraiment ? »

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire avant de sortir des baguettes et d'en donner deux au blond qui les fixa d'un air piteux.

« Je ne sais pas manger avec des… »

Neville poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque ses baguettes devinrent une fourchette. Il leva les yeux vers Orion mais ce dernier dardait un regard noir sur Harry qui souriait de manière faussement innocente.

« Potter ! » gronda Orion.

« J'ai le droit de faire de la magie dans le train, toi-même tu l'as dit » répliqua le garçon en rangeant sa baguette.

« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Potter ! » s'enflamma Orion. « Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste lorsque tu brises les règles. »

« C'était juste pour l'aider » se justifia Harry d'un air boudeur.

« S'il ne sait pas manger avec des baguettes alors qu'il ne mange pas. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et intima au blond de manger, ignorant Orion qui fumait presque de colère.

Hermione lâcha un soupir avant de secouer la tête. Elle sentait que cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos avec les deux garçons. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas trop car elle venait de se faire des amis et c'était bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer en recevant sa lettre de Poudlard.

« Tu veux manger avec nous, Hermione ? » lui proposa Harry.

« Non, merci. Je ne suis pas une grande fan de la nourriture japonaise » refusa-t-elle poliment.

« Dommage. »

« C'est vraiment délicieux, Orion » le complimenta Neville.

Orion hocha sèchement la tête et observa la née-moldue qui fixait un Chocogrenouille, intriguée.

« Ce ne sont pas de vraies grenouilles, j'espère ? »

« Non, mais regarde la carte qui est à l'intérieur. J'en fais la collection » dit Neville après avoir avalé un sushi.

« La carte ? » fit-elle, perdue.

« Dans chaque paquet de Chocogrenouille, il y a une carte sur un sorcier ou une sorcière célèbre. J'en ai déjà cinq cents, mais il m'en manque encore quelques-unes, Agrippa et Ptolémée, par exemple » expliqua le blond.

Hermione ouvrit un paquet de Chocogrenouille et trouva la carte. Elle montrait la photo d'un homme avec des lunettes en demi-lune, un long nez aquilin, une chevelure argentée, une barbe et une moustache. Sous le portrait était écrit le nom du personnage: Albus Dumbledore.

« Très bonne carte » commenta simplement Neville. « Passe-moi un Chocogrenouille, s'il te plaît. Peut-être finirais-je par trouver l'une des cartes qui manque à ma collection. »

Hermione lut ce qui était au dos de la carte et sursauta légèrement quand elle constata que Dumbledore avait disparu.

« Il est parti ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir » la rassura Neville.

« Un autre effet de la magie, je suppose » dit-elle quelque peu sarcastique.

« Dans le monde sorcier, tu apprendras, Granger, que les images ne restent pas figer comme dans le monde moldu » dit Orion.

Hermione délaissa les Chocogrenouilles pour manger les Dragées surprises avec Neville. Ils tombèrent sur divers parfums. Orion finit par donner son accord à Harry de manger quelques dragées.

Après avoir traversé des paysages de campagne aux champs bien dessinés, le train abordait à présent une région plus sauvage, avec des forêts, des collines, des rivières qui serpentaient parmi les arbres.

Neville se mit soudainement à chercher quelque chose et pâlit brusquement au bout de quelques minutes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« Trevor… je ne trouve plus mon crapaud » se mit-il à paniquer.

« Il ne doit pas être très loin » dit Harry en se mettant à chercher lui-aussi dans le compartiment, rapidement imité par Hermione.

« Je l'ai perdu » se lamenta Neville. « Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper. »

« Nous ne t'avons pas vu avec lui quand tu nous as rejoint. Peut-être se trouve-t-il ailleurs, quelque part dans le train » présuma Hermione.

« Hermione a certainement raison. Nous ferions mieux d'essayer de regarder un peu partout avant que l'on arrive à la gare » dit Harry.

Neville hocha la tête et sortit du compartiment en compagnie d'Hermione.

« Tu viens ? » lança Harry à Orion.

« J'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps à… »

Orion ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il fut tiré en avant par Harry puis il fut traîné par ce dernier hors du compartiment.

« Potter. »

« Arrête un peu de râler et aide-nous à trouver le crapaud de Neville. »

« Pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps à essayer de trouver le crapaud d'un idiot qui le perdra la minute suivante ? » grommela-t-il.

« Parce que c'est ce que font les amis » répondit Harry, le tenant toujours par la main.

Orion soupira, vaincu. Il suivit les trois jeunes à travers le couloir du train et s'empêcha de grogner à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour ouvrir un compartiment et demander à d'autres cornichons s'ils n'auraient pas vu un crapaud. Ce manège dura plusieurs minutes et Orion finit par perdre patience. Il allait mettre un terme à tout ceci rapidement lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la porte d'un nouveau compartiment et qu'ils entendirent une voix :

« Vous voulez vous battre, tous les trois ? »

C'était un blond aux cheveux presque blancs et au teint pâle qui venait de parler, se tenant aux côtés de deux autres garçons. Tous deux étaient solidement bâtis et avaient l'air féroce. Debout de chaque côté du garçon au teint pâle, ils avaient l'air de gardes du corps.

« Vas-y ! Nous n'avons pas peur de vous » lança un garçon aux cheveux roux avant de tirer sa baguette, aussitôt suivi par deux autres garçons qui se tenaient à ses côtés. L'un était blond tandis que l'autre était basané.

« Ce genre de comportement est strictement interdit à bord du train » dit Hermione.

Les six garçons se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

« T'es qui toi ? » lui demanda le garçon au teint pâle.

« Hermione Granger » répondit-elle.

« Granger ? Jamais entendu parler. Je suppose donc que tu dois être une de ces sales Sang-de-Bourbe qui… »

Le garçon n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase car il se mit tout à coup à cracher des limaces.

« Tu devrais à l'avenir mieux tenir ta langue, Malfoy. Tu es en train d'emprunter un chemin dangereux et cela pourrait t'être préjudiciable plus tard » persifla l'ancien professeur de potions. « Un conseil, ne suis pas les traces de ton père. »

Malfoy quitta précipitamment le compartiment en direction des toilettes. Ses deux acolytes ne tardèrent pas à le suivre. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Orion. Certains étaient admiratifs tandis que d'autres étaient choqués ou jaloux.

« Tu déchires grave, mec » lâcha le garçon basané.

« Ouais, ce sortilège lancé sur Malfoy alors que tu n'as même pas prononcé un seul mot ! » ajouta le blond, impressionné.

« C'était quel sortilège au juste ? » le questionna Neville.

« Que veut dire Sang-de-Bourbe ? » demanda Harry.

« Si jamais tu prononces à nouveau ce mot, sache Potter, que tes fesses seront si douloureuses que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant un long moment » le prévint Orion d'un ton menaçant.

« Potter ? » siffla le noir, incrédule. « Tu es Harry Potter ? »

« Oui. »

« Enchanté de te rencontrer, mec. Moi c'est Dean Thomas. »

« Seamus Finnigan » dit le blond.

« Ron Weasley » se présenta le roux après avoir pu arracher son regard de la cicatrice d'Harry.

« Hermione Granger. »

« Neville Londubat. »

« Lui, c'est Orion Viridian » dit Harry en désignant l'ex-mangemort.

« J'arrive pas à y croire. Harry Potter » siffla Seamus, ébahi.

« Tu veux rester quelques temps avec nous ? » demanda Ron en s'adressant à Harry.

« Je ne peux pas. Nous cherchons le crapaud de Neville » répondit le survivant.

« Pourquoi chercherait-il son crapaud ? Si c'était moi, j'aurais été content de l'avoir perdu » dit Ron.

« Parce que c'est son animal de compagnie. Et merci Merlin, tu n'es pas Neville » lâcha froidement Harry. « On ferait mieux de poursuivre notre recherche » ajouta-t-il pour ses amis.

« À ce que je vois, la célébrité t'es montée à la tête, Potter. Tu es aussi arrogant que Malfoy. »

Harry se retourna pour lancer une réplique cinglante au roux mais Orion passa un bras autour de son torse et l'éloigna du cadet de la famille Weasley avant que la situation ne s'envenime et qu'ils en viennent aux mains.

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine » chuchota Orion tout près de son oreille.

Harry s'exhorta au calme et finit par acquiescer.

« Accio crapaud de Neville » lança Orion.

Ils entendirent de légers bruits et se tournèrent pour voir arriver le crapaud de Neville qui flottait dans l'air.

« Trevor ! » s'écria Neville, heureux de retrouver son animal de compagnie.

« Je ne connais pas ce sortilège. Il n'est dans aucun des manuels scolaires de cette année » dit Hermione.

« Il fait partie des sortilèges de niveau 4 donc il est normal qu'il ne soit pas présent dans les manuels de première année. »

« Un sortilège de niveau 4 ? » couina la brune, stupéfaite.

Orion ne s'attarda pas dans le couloir du train et retourna dans leur compartiment. Le reste du groupe sur ses talons.

« Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi tu as attaqué ce garçon après avoir sorti _ce mot_? » l'interrogea Hermione, curieuse.

« Malfoy t'a insulté, Hermione. Ce mot est adressé aux nés-moldus pour affirmer une impureté de leur sang par rapport aux sorciers de Sang-Pur » répondit Neville à la place d'Orion.

« Sang-pur ? » releva-t-elle, perplexe.

« Dans le monde magique, il existe une sorte de caste entre les sorciers. Il y a les sorciers qui se disent _purs_ parce que les membres de leur famille n'auront pas été souillés par le sang d'un moldu ou d'un né-moldu. Il y a les sorciers de _sang-mêlé_ , nés d'un parent de sang-pur et d'un parent moldu ou né-moldu. Ensuite, il y a les _impurs_ , ceux qui sont nés-moldus. Dans ce joyeux bordel, les familles de sang-pur se croient au-dessus de tout le monde et méprisent ceux de sang-mêlé ainsi que les nés-moldus » expliqua Harry d'un ton caustique.

Orion fut ravi de constater que le garçon écoutait chaque mot qu'il disait et qu'il n'avait pas prêché dans le désert pendant tout ce temps. Il avait pris la décision d'éduquer Harry et de tout lui apprendre sur la communauté sorcière pour qu'il ait toutes les cartes en mains le moment venu où il devra affronter à nouveau le seigneur des ténèbres. Il souhaitait qu'Harry ait le plus de connaissances possibles pour pouvoir survivre à cette guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon. Et l'une des premières choses avait été de lui apprendre le fonctionnement du monde magique, sa politique ainsi que ses enjeux. Il n'avait fait que survoler le sujet pour l'instant mais l'approfondirait au fil du temps. Pour le moment, il se chargerait lui-même de façonner les contacts de Potter et quand il le jugera suffisamment prêt, il confierait les rennes au garçon. Ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver avant un long moment.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette mentalité rejoint celle d'Hitler ? » réfléchit Hermione à voix haute.

« Parce que c'est exactement le cas, Granger » dit Orion.

« Alors la guerre n'est pas finie, n'est-ce pas ? Si les sorciers de sang-pur continuent à prôner cette supériorité du sang, un autre seigneur des ténèbres fera son apparition et plongera la communauté magique dans une nouvelle guère. Dans mon monde, ce genre de réflexion a causé la mort de millions de personnes » commenta sombrement Hermione.

Orion resta silencieux, son regard fixé sur le paysage. Granger ne se doutait pas à quel elle avait raison. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Des montagnes et des forêts défilaient sous un ciel pourpre et le train semblait perdre de la vitesse.

« Nous ferions mieux de nous changer. Il semble que nous allons bientôt arriver » suggéra Hermione, brisant le silence inconfortable de leur compartiment.

Ils enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier alors qu'une voix retentit dans le train :

« Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires. »

Hermione sautilla presque sur place, impatiente de descendre du train tandis que Neville pâlit légèrement. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Orion et constata que ce dernier était impassible. Il était impossible de dire si son ami était excité à l'idée d'apprendre à Poudlard ou tout simplement indifférent. Durant le dernier mois d'été qu'il avait passé aux côtés du potionniste, il avait eu comme l'impression que le garçon n'était pas particulièrement enchanté d'aller à Poudlard mais surtout, il parlait toujours de l'école de sorcellerie comme s'il y avait déjà été.

Ils rejoignirent la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir. Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner Harry. Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête et Harry entendit une voix familière:

« Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va, Harry et Orion ? »

La grosse tête hirsute de Hagrid, le regard rayonnant, dominait la foule des élèves.

« Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route ! »

« Vous le connaissez ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ouais, c'est Hagrid. Il est garde-chasse et c'est lui qui nous a accompagné, Orion et moi, pour faire nos achats de la rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse » répondit Harry.

Hermione lança un bref regard vers Orion qui marchait tout près de Neville avant de se tourner vers Harry qui avançait à ses côtés.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? » questionna-t-elle.

Harry trébucha à la question de la fille, ayant perdu sa concentration sur son chemin pendant un quart de seconde. Il se redressa avec l'aide d'Hermione puis chercha Orion parmi la file des élèves qui suivait Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité avant d'accorder toute son attention à la brune qui attendait une réponse.

« Nous nous connaissons depuis un mois » répondit-il.

« Oh » fit-elle. « J'avais pensé que vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce votre façon d'interagir entre vous. Il semble parfaitement te connaître et inversement mais ce qui est le plus troublant dans votre relation c'est qu'il agit avec toi comme si tu étais son fils. »

« Son fils ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Oui » dit-elle. « Il parle et agit comme un adulte. Il te traite comme un enfant, son enfant et toi tu te comportes comme tel. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais supposé que vous étiez amis depuis longtemps sinon pourquoi seriez-vous aussi intimes ? »

Harry était abasourdi et se retrouva sans mots. Il n'aurait su quoi dire à cet instant-là à la jeune fille. Il était choqué de voir à quel point son analyse de sa relation avec Orion était bonne. Pourtant, elle n'avait été en contact avec eux que pendant quelques heures. En quelques phrases, elle avait résumé une situation qu'il essayait de décoder depuis des semaines. Elle avait dit le mot qu'il n'osait pas prononcer, même dans sa tête.

« Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard » dit Hagrid en se retournant vers eux. « Après le prochain tournant. »

Il y eut alors un grand « Oooooh ! ».

L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait, de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

« Pas plus de quatre par barque » lança Hagrid en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive.

Harry et Hermione montèrent dans la même barque qu'Orion et Neville. Harry accorda à peine un regard sur le décor qui l'entourait, perdu dans ses réflexions. Hermione avait touché un point sensible tout à l'heure et il lui était difficile de ne pas penser à sa relation avec Orion, encore moins au message codé qu'il avait déchiffré sans grandes difficultés pendant l'été.

Ils descendirent des barques et guidés par la lampe de Hagrid, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

« Tout le monde est là ? » demanda Hagrid.

Puis le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement.

« Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année » annonça Hagrid.

« Merci, Hagrid » dit la sorcière. « Je m'en occupe. »

McGonagall fouilla la foule d'élèves du regard puis plongea son regard de jade dans le bleu lapis-lazuli d'Orion. Ce contact ne dura qu'une seconde avant que la directrice adjointe ne guide les élèves dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année.

Harry se sentit claustrophobe tout d'un coup, n'aimant guère se trouver dans un si petit espace avec autant de monde autour de lui. Il sentit des gouttes de sueur perler sur son visage et un immense malaise se creuser tout au fond de sa poitrine. Il tressauta légèrement quand une main chaude se glissa dans la sienne. Il s'accrocha fermement à cette main pâle et fine, sachant sans lever les yeux à qui elle appartenait. Il se rapprocha de la source de réconfort, sentant son malaise se dissiper peu à peu.

Harry n'avait pas écouté le discours du professeur McGonagall et entendit simplement les dernières paroles qu'elle prononça avant de quitter la pièce. Il remarqua que Neville s'était rapproché d'Hermione et qu'il semblait tirer son soutien de la jeune fille, essayant visiblement de ne pas s'évanouir.

« Tout va bien se passer » dit-il au blond.

Neville sourit avec reconnaissance. Tout à coup des cris s'élevèrent derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et restèrent bouche bée comme tant d'autres élèves à la suite d'apparitions d'une vingtaine de fantômes. Ils firent la connaissance du moine gras et qui espéra les retrouver à Poufsouffle avant que McGonagall ne vienne les chercher et les mena vers la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Le professeur McGonagall aligna les première année face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Gêné par les regards fixés sur les nouveaux, Harry leva la tête vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles.

« C'est un plafond magique » murmura Hermione. « Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard. »

« Tu sais, Hermione, nous ne sommes pas tous des idiots. Ils nous arrivent parfois d'ouvrir un bouquin » lança Harry un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il était quelque peu stressé et n'avait pas voulu être aussi méchant envers la brune. Elle était un peu agaçante lorsqu'elle faisait un étalage de son savoir mais était agréable à fréquenter par certains côtés. Il s'était déjà assez fait d'ennemis comme ça avant d'arriver à Poudlard et ne voulait pas ajouter Hermione à la liste car il l'appréciait assez la jeune fille pour la considérer comme une amie.

Hermione croisa les bras, vexée, tournant la tête de l'autre côté et Harry lâcha un soupir, exaspéré, puis pensa à s'excuser lorsqu'une voix retentit dans toute la salle :

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi_

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

« Donc c'est à ça que ressemble le fameux Choixpeau » murmura Harry.

Il en avait déjà entendu parler par Orion pendant l'été et avait toujours su à quoi s'attendre lors de la répartition à Poudlard.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbot, Hannah ! »

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! » cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Harry vit le fantôme du moine gras lui faire de grands signes enthousiastes.

« Bones, Susan ! »

« POUFSOUFFLE ! » cria à nouveau le chapeau.

Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah.

« Boot, Terry ! » appela le professeur McGonagall.

« SERDAIGLE ! » cria le chapeau.

Cette fois, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Des élèves de Serdaigle accueillirent Terry en lui serrant la main.

Brocklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle. Brown, Lavande fut la première à se retrouver à Gryffondor. Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Des jumeaux aux cheveux roux se mirent à siffler d'un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée.

Bulstrode, Millicent fut envoyée à Serpentard.

« Finch-Fletchey, Justin ! »

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons. Harry remarqua que le chapeau prenait parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de se décider. Il commençait à stresser au fil du temps et se demanda dans quelle maison il serait réparti puis s'inquiéta en sachant qu'il pouvait être séparé d'Orion. Une éventualité qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte jusqu'à maintenant et l'idée de se retrouver dans une maison différente de celle son ami lui donna la nausée.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on nous sépare » murmura-t-il à Orion qui se tenait tout près de lui.

« Potter » souffla Orion, agacé.

« Je veux rester avec toi » renchérit Harry au bord des larmes.

« Granger, Hermione ! »

Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête. Harry se mordilla la lèvre, anxieux. Il n'était pas impatient de se faire répartir car il avait peur de se retrouver dans une maison dans laquelle Orion n'y serait pas.

« SERDAIGLE ! » cria le Choixpeau.

Orion esquissa un sourire satisfait lorsque la brune se dirigea vers la table des aigles. Il était ravi de constater que son avis avait été pris en compte par la jeune fille. Il aurait été désastreux pour elle de se retrouver dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Si tu pleurniches encore, Potter, je vais t'utiliser comme ingrédient pour l'une de mes potions » grogna-t-il.

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de ''mais'' qui tienne » le coupa-t-il froidement. « Peu importe la maison dans laquelle tu seras, je veillerais à ce que tu aies des notes décentes et que tu ne deviennes pas paresseux. »

Harry oublia un moment son anxiété et leva les yeux au ciel. _Comme s'il ne s'en serait pas douté,_ ironisa-t-il. Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'on appela le nom de Neville. Il regarda le blond se diriger vers le tabouret, essayant d'adopter une marche assurée. Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider. Enfin, il cria :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Neville se précipita à la table des lions et sourit à Hermione qui lui faisait un signe de la main depuis la table de Serdaigle.

Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Malfoy s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria:

« SERPENTARD ! »

La mine satisfaite, Malefoy alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient été envoyés à Serpentard, eux aussi. Harry ricana avec mépris en observant le manège que faisait Malfoy. Il lui était nettement plus sympathique lorsqu'il crachait des malices.

Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la file des nouveaux.

« Moon... Nott... »

Le professeur McGonagall appela les noms qui commençaient par « P ». Parkinson... les jumelles Patil... Perks, Sally-Anne... et, enfin...

« Potter, Harry ! »

Lorsque Harry sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

« Elle a bien dit Potter ? »

« Le Harry Potter ? »

Avant que le chapeau lui tombe devant les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Harry eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder.

« Hum, ce n'est pas facile » dit une petite voix à son oreille. « C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également, Il y a du talent et...ho ! ho ! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? »

Harry crispa les doigts sur les bords du tabouret. « Je ne veux pas être séparé d'Orion », pensa-t-il avec force.

« Orion » dit la petite voix. « Ton ami, je suppose. Oui, tu as de nombreuses qualités et tu pourrais rejoindre Serpentard qui t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais, il y a une maison qui serait certainement un meilleur choix pour toi. Une maison qui t'aiderait à t'accomplir et à t'épanouir, faisant ainsi de toi l'un des plus grands sorciers que la communauté magique ait jamais connue.

Harry inspira profondément, priant de ne pas être séparé de son ami.

« Il vaudrait mieux t'envoyer à… POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Harry entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la salle. Il ôta le Choixpeau et dirigea son regard vers Orion qui le fixait d'un air, éberlué. Puis il remarqua que la Grande Salle était silencieuse, tous les regards choqués étaient rivés sur lui. Le professeur McGonagall qui était non loin de lui avait les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Harry se demanda soudain si c'était une mauvaise chose qu'il ait été réparti à Poufsouffle avant qu'une slave d'acclamations ne retentisse dans toute la pièce. Tous les élèves de sa nouvelle maison s'étaient levés, l'acclamant avec des regards joyeux. Même le moine gras applaudissait sa répartition. Il quitta le tabouret et alla s'asseoir à la table de sa maison, recevant presque aussitôt les félicitations de tous ses camarades de maison.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'élèves à répartir. Quand Turpin, Lisa fut envoyée à Serdaigle, ce fut au tour d'Orion d'être appelé par la directrice adjointe de l'école.

Orion plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête et sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors que la voix du chapeau se mit à résonner dans sa tête. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous qu'il se retrouverait à nouveau sur ce tabouret.

« Severus Snape » chantonna la voix.

Il attendit que le chapeau l'envoie à Serpentard, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait que cette maison qui était digne de lui.

« Pas cette fois-ci, Severus » dit la voix, ayant perçu ses pensées. « Tu es rusé et un maître de la roublardise mais nous savons tous deux que ta place n'a jamais été là-bas. Peut-être serait-il temps aujourd'hui d'accepter enfin qui tu es vraiment. »

Orion plissa les yeux puis un éclair de compréhension travailla son regard.

« Non » refusa-t-il fermement sachant de quoi voulait parler le vieux chapeau.

« Il fut un temps où j'aurais pris en compte ton avis mais à présent que je peux voir dans ton esprit, contempler les dégâts de mon choix. Je me rends compte que jamais je n'aurais dû accepter d'être influencé par ton souhait car sans cela tu aurais eu une meilleure vie si je t'avais placé dans la maison qui t'était prédestiné » répliqua le Choixpeau.

« Il n'en est pas question. J'ai été Serpentard et toujours je le serais » grogna l'ancien professeur de potions.

« Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir là-dessus, Severus ou devrais-je maintenant dire, Orion. Je te répèterais ce que j'ai dit à Severus Snape la première fois que j'ai été placée sur sa tête. _Je vois en toi une loyauté inébranlable et sans faille. Un amour profond et fidèle qui bravera chacun des obstacles sans jamais perdre de son intensité. Une patience exceptionnelle et un travailleur acharné et consciencieux_. Il n'y a qu'une seule maison faite pour toi. Une maison dans laquelle l'on te verra tel que tu es, t'acceptant avec tes qualités et tes défauts mais surtout dans cette maison tu y trouveras tout ce que tu n'as jamais eu à Serpentard. »

« Mets-moi à Serpentard ! » ordonna Orion.

« Il serait peut-être temps de vivre pour toi et non pour les autres, … Orion » conseilla la voix. « Tu trouveras le bonheur à … »

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

* * *

 **À LIRE :**

 **J'aurais dû publier deux chapitres par semaine mais je ne pouvais pas m'y tenir cette semaine car c'est l'été et on passe les vacs en famille.**

 **Ma mère a menacé de me retirer mon pc si j'y passais trop de temps. Galère pour écrire quand on t'oblige à parler avec les grands-parents. Bref, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en douce et le poste rapidement avant que l'on ne me chope donc désolé pour les fautes ainsi que le retard mais surtout pour ne pas répondre aux commentaires.**

 **Je me rattraperais. Promis !**


	4. Poufsouffle Diaries

**-/-**

 **Poufsouffle Diaries**

« Depuis toujours et à jamais »

 _ **Citation extraite de la série ''Vampire Diaries''**_

* * *

Orion resta scotché sur le tabouret, les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte. Dire qu'il était choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et se demandait pendant un instant s'il ne se trouvait pas dans un cauchemar. Peut-être devrait-il fermer les yeux pour ensuite les rouvrir et là, il verrait qu'il avait mal compris, que le chapeau sale et rapiécé avait dit SERPENTARD et non POUFSOUFFLE. Il baissa alors ses paupières et attendit quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Inconsciemment, son regard se fixa sur Harry qui s'était levé pour applaudir sa répartition, un énorme sourire aux lèvres qui faisait rayonner son visage d'enfant. Puis avec horreur, il constata que Potter n'était pas le seul de la table à applaudir. C'était toute la maison qui l'ovationnait. Plus aucun doute n'était permis. Ce n'était pas un rêve, il avait bien été réparti dans la maison des blaireaux. Un toussotement léger à sa gauche le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Nous n'avons pas toute la soirée, monsieur Viridian » dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Il rencontra le regard de jade de celle qui fut auparavant sa collègue et y trouva un éclat d'amusement. La vieille femme était en train de se payer sa tête, s'amusant à ses propres dépens. Orion était sûr que le reste du corps professoral s'en serait donné à cœur joie s'ils avaient su qui il était vraiment. Il se fit violence pour ne pas répondre une grossièreté à la directrice des Gryffondor et marcha en direction de la table de Poufsouffle, traînant le pied. Il n'était pas pressé de rejoindre cette maison et essayait de retarder le moment du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il s'installa sur le banc près d'Harry et à peine avait-il posé ses deux fesses qu'il était attaqué par un Potter extrêmement joyeux qui lui sauta dessus, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

« POTTER ! » s'enflamma-t-il.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'on soit séparé tous les deux. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu allais m'abandonner et que tu serais réparti dans une autre maison » confia Harry d'une voix rauque.

« Tu n'es pas un koala, Potter, alors lâche-moi. »

Harry retira ses bras et recula, les joues rougies, le regard baissé.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il.

Orion grommela tout simplement et porta son attention sur la cérémonie de répartition. Il ne restait plus que deux élèves à répartir. Weasley, Ronald fut envoyé à Gryffondor et Zabini, Blaise était envoyé à Serpentard.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent été répartis, le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau. Harry contempla alors son assiette d'or désespérément vide et se rendit compte à quel point il était affamé.

Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras largement ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui.

—Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots.

Un portrait immense apparut soudainement au milieu de la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves purent contempler un homme aux cheveux noirs, le regard onyx avec un teint cireux, vêtu d'un ensemble de robe sorcier de la même couleur que ses yeux. L'homme paraissait austère, presque mauvais.

« J'aimerais que vous puissiez rendre hommage à cet homme qui enseigna les potions pendant dix ans à Poudlard et qui fut le Directeur de la maison Serpentard » ébaucha Dumbledore, la mine attristée.

Les élèves de Serpentard semblaient chagrinés par la perte de leur directeur. Pour beaucoup d'anciens élèves de cette maison, il fut comme un père, un oncle ou un grand-frère pour eux. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Orion et constata que son ami était impassible, les lèvres pincées.

« Severus Snape est décédé cet été, laissant derrière lui un petit garçon orphelin, Orion Viridian » poursuivit-il.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Orion qui contracta douloureusement sa mâchoire. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à un coup aussi bas de Dumbledore. Certains élèves, les anciens, étaient choqués d'apprendre que leur ancien professeur de potions avait eu un fils et que ce dernier ait été réparti à Poufsouffle.

« Levons nos verres à ce grand sorcier qui fit énormément pour Poudlard et ses étudiants » fit-il en levant son verre rempli de whisky pur-feu tandis que ceux des étudiants furent remplis de jus de citrouille. « Au professeur Snape ! »

« Au professeur Snape » imitèrent en chœur tous les étudiants et professeurs.

Dumbledore fit un signe de tête vers la table des Serpentard et aussitôt tous les élèves se levèrent pour chanter en chœur un hymne en hommage à leur directeur décédé. Ils furent rejoints par Poufsouffle puis par Serdaigle et enfin Gryffondor.

Tout le monde applaudit à la fin de la chanson et Orion eût du mal à rester impassible face à tout cela. Il sentit ses yeux piquer et cligna des yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Il sursauta, surpris par la main moite qui s'était glissée dans la sienne sous la table. Il ne regarda pas le survivant mais resserra sa main, le remerciant silencieusement pour le soutien.

« Il a été difficile de trouver une personne digne de remplacer le professeur Snape car peu de personnes le savent mais notre regretté professeur de potions était le plus jeune maître dans son domaine depuis Merlin. Pour poursuivre le travail effectué par le professeur Snape, je vous prie d'accueillir le professeur Andromeda Tonks qui occupe désormais le poste de professeur de potions mais aussi celui de Directrice de la maison Serpentard » annonça Albus.

Toutes les maisons accueillirent leur nouveau professeur avec une acclamation polie sauf la maison Serpentard qui dévisageait froidement leur nouvelle directrice, certains avaient des regards dégoûtés tandis que d'autres étaient scandalisés par le choix de Dumbledore.

« Traître à son sang » crachaient quelques-uns.

Andromeda Tonks était une femme aux cheveux bruns, habillée d'une robe de sorcier d'un bleu azur. Elle darda son regard sur les étudiants de sa maison, pensive, ignorant les commentaires de certains élèves.

« Pourquoi l'appellent-ils traître à son sang ? » demanda Harry, perdu.

« Le professeur Tonks était Andromeda Black avant son mariage avec un né-moldu. Elle a été reniée de la famille pour s'être mariée avec Tonks alors qu'elle était destinée à épouser Lucius Malfoy. Pour beaucoup de Sang-Pur, c'est une trahison que d'épouser un né-moldu d'où le terme ''traître à son sang'' » expliqua un garçon bien plus âgé qu'eux, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris. « Cedric Diggory » se présenta-t-il.

« Lucius Malfoy comme dans Draco Malfoy ? » questionna Harry.

Cedric hocha la tête.

« Lucius Malfoy est le père de Draco et le professeur Tonks, sa tante car après la fuite de Tonks, les familles Black et Malfoy trouvèrent un autre arrangement et Lucius Malfoy épousa la sœur cadette du professeur Tonks, Narcissa Black » relata le poufsouffle.

« Wow ! Quelle histoire ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Ça tu l'as dit. C'est un peu le bordel dans les familles dites ''Sang-Pur'' » lança une rousse aux yeux bleus en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. « Ils se croient tous au-dessus de tout le monde et pensent qu'exterminer les moldus et né-moldus seraient la solution à _leur problème_. »

« Charlotte. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Diggory » gronda la rousse, menaçant le brun avec sa baguette.

« Pardon, _Charly_ » dit Cedric.

Charly lança un regard suspicieux à son ami avant de finir par ranger sa baguette.

« C'est ok pour cette fois. »

« Helga ! J'en suis soulagé » ironisa Cedric.

« Attention à ce que tu dis si tu ne veux pas te retrouver sans moyens de procréer avant la fin de l'année » menaça Charly avec un sourire faussement innocent.

« Parfois, je me demande comment tu peux être ma meilleure amie. »

« Il a été prouvé depuis des années que tu ne pouvais vivre sans ma précieuse compagnie » lança Charly, souriante.

« Bien sûr. »

Charly éclata de rire et Harry esquissa un sourire amusé tandis que Cedric et Orion levèrent les yeux au ciel. Harry saliva d'avance, oubliant la discussion dans laquelle il s'était engagé avec ses aînés. Les plats disposés sur la table débordaient à présent de victuailles: roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes de porc et d'agneau, saucisses, lard, steaks, gratin, pommes de terres sautées, frites, légumes divers, sauces onctueuses, ketchup et, il ne savait pour quelle raison, des bonbons à la menthe.

Harry voulut se servir un peu de tout mais une tape assez forte sur sa main l'en dissuada. Orion s'empara de son assiette et posa une côtelette de porc sur son assiette avec beaucoup de légumes. Harry lâcha un soupir et commença à manger tout en évitant les légumes.

« Tes légumes, Potter. »

« Oui, oui, je vais les manger » râla-t-il.

« Eh ben » fit Charly, étonnée. « Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Assez en tout cas pour que je lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil » répondit Harry, bougon, tout en mangeant une bouchée de légumes.

« Je dois absolument savoir. Quel est ton secret, Orion ? Je peux t'appeler ainsi ? » questionna la rouquine, d'une voix quelque peu excitée.

« Non » répondit sèchement Orion.

Charly perdit son sourire et Cedric ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Harry fut plus rapide.

« Ne vous fiez pas à son comportement d'homme des cavernes. Au fond, c'est un gentil mais faut vraiment creuser… Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez l'appeler Schtroumpf Grognon » dit Harry.

« Schtroumpf Grognon ? » releva Charly, amusée.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Cedric qui n'y connaissait rien aux Schtroumpfs.

« T'expliquerais plus tard » lui répondit sa meilleure amie qui essayait de ne pas rire.

« Le premier qui m'appelle ainsi finira à l'infirmerie avant la fin de l'année » prévint Orion dans un grognement irrité.

« Alors permets aux gens de t'appeler par ton prénom, Schtroumpf Grognon » le taquina Harry.

« POTTER. »

« Oui, mon Schtroumpf ? » répondit Harry en battant des cils.

« Je vais te tuer. »

« Quand tu arrêteras de grogner ? »

Orion crispa sa mâchoire tandis que Cedric et Charly riaient à gorge déployée. À une autre époque, Orion n'aurait pas hésité à répliquer en lançant un maléfice à Potter pour s'être moqué de lui mais aujourd'hui, il laissa tout simplement sa baguette là où elle était, ignorant Potter et les rires des deux poufsouffles. Il savait que c'était une blague gentille qui n'avait pas pour but de l'humilier mais seulement de le dérider.

« Toi aussi tu devrais manger des légumes, Cedric » lança Charly à son ami.

« Je ne suis pas Harry, Charly, donc je mangerais ce que je veux que cela te plaise ou non » répliqua Cedric en avalant quelques frites.

Charly haussa les épaules, d'un air blasé.

« Pourquoi m'inquiéter de ta santé ? Après tout, tu peux bien manger ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal. »

Cedric regardait sa meilleure amie, incrédule. Il connaissait Charly depuis l'âge de cinq ans et savait que la jeune fille ne laissait jamais tomber un sujet aussi facilement surtout celui de lui faire manger équilibré à tous les repas.

« D'après un reportage que j'ai écouté à la radio, il paraîtrait que les performances d'un joueur de Quidditch seraient multipliés par trois ou quatre s'il suivait un régime strict et équilibré. Beaucoup de joueurs de Quidditch auraient fait appel à un médicomage spécialisé en nutrition » dit Charly en picorant dans son assiette.

« S'ils n'étaient pas aussi idiots, ils l'auraient constaté bien plus tôt. Il est évident que lorsque tu manges sainement, ton corps est capable d'effectuer de plus grandes performances qu'une personne qui mange des plats non équilibres » renifla Orion avec dédain. « Pour cette raison que je prends moi-même en charge l'alimentation de Potter. Il mange sainement et de manière équilibrée. S'il veut se lancer dans le Quidditch plus tard, il pourra le faire et peut-être même qu'il pourra battre quelques records. »

Cedric et Harry les observèrent, dubitatifs. Ils se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas en train de se faire avoir par Orion et Charly qui souhaitaient les voir manger des légumes sans rechigner.

« Bon sang ! » grommela Cedric, irrité.

Il piocha quelques légumes et les mit dans son assiette avant des les avaler sous le regard interloqué de sa meilleure amie qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Contente ? »

« Très » dit-elle avec un sourire affectueux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour être un grand joueur » marmonna Cedric en secouant la tête d'un air agacé.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut bien rempli l'estomac, ce qui restait dans les plats disparut peu à peu et la vaisselle devint étincelante de propreté. Ce fut alors le moment du dessert: crèmes glacées à tous les parfums possibles, tartes aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, beignets, babas, fraises, gâteau de riz.

Harry lança un regard plein d'espoir à Orion qui soupira simplement avant d'hocher la tête.

« Uniquement des fraises, Potter » dit-il.

Cedric détourna son regard des autres desserts avec tristesse et mangea des fraises tout comme le survivant. Orion ne prit pas de dessert et Charly termina tout simplement son jus de tomates.

« Je suis une sang-mêlé, né d'un père moldu et d'un père sang-pur » expliqua Charly.

« T'as deux pères ? » s'écria Harry, estomaqué. « Comment est-ce possible ? Deux hommes ne peuvent pas faire de bébés ! »

Charly rigola légèrement.

« T'as grandi où toi ? Bien sûr que deux personnes de même sexe peuvent avoir des enfants. Il suffit d'adopter magiquement l'enfant à l'aide d'une potion.

« Alors t'as été adoptée ? »

Charly secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas une adoption comme tu l'entends, Potter. Dans le cas de Charly, elle est la fille biologique de ses deux parents grâce à la potion d'adoption donc c'était comme si elle avait été portée par l'un de ses pères. Elle aurait été une enfant adoptée s'ils ne partageaient pas le même sang » expliqua Orion. « Tu comprends ? »

« Oui, je crois… comprendre que la magie est vraiment extraordinaire ! » dit Harry.

« Tu fais partie des rares personnes à t'extasier sur ce genre de choses » murmura sombrement Charly.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Harry, déconcerté.

Charly avait un regard vide et paraissait désormais maussade. Cedric prit la main de sa meilleure amie et la serra doucement.

« Je suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas » s'excusa Harry.

« Tu n'as rien dit de mal, Harry. Au contraire, je suis ravi de constater que tu n'éprouves aucun préjugés vis-à-vis de Charly » dit Cedric.

« Des préjugés ? »

« Être homosexuel ou lesbienne est mal vu dans la communauté sorcière. Contrairement aux moldus qui sont plus tolérants sur ce point, les sorciers sont assez intransigeants et ont tendance à rejeter ces personnes en les mettant au ban de la société. Ils n'ont pas le droit de travailler au sein du Ministère de la Magie et ont du mal à trouver un emploi dans le monde magique » répondit Orion.

« Leurs enfants sont aussi exclus de la société car beaucoup pensent que comme leurs parents sont homosexuels, eux-aussi le sont. Ils pensent tous qu'ils ne devraient pas être approchés » ajouta Cedric. « L'an dernier, des élèves de Serpentard s'en sont pris à Charly et elle a passé une semaine à l'infirmerie. »

« Il est inutile de ressasser le passé. Je vais bien » dit Charly, essayant de sourire.

« Ces connards auraient dû être expulsés de l'école mais ce salaud de Lucius Malfoy qui est le président du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard est intervenu en leur faveur » cracha Cedric avec amertume.

« Je pensais t'avoir dit d'oublier cette histoire ? Et puis, surveille ton langage » dit Charly.

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? T'as failli crever, bordel ! » s'énerva le garçon.

« Ced… »

« Cedric a raison, Charly. Aucun d'entre nous ne peut oublier que l'un des nôtres a failli mourir l'année dernière et tout ça à cause des préjugés de quelques sorciers qui font régresser notre société » intervint un autre étudiant aux cheveux blonds miel.

« Dommage que Tonks ne soit plus là, on aurait massacré ces imbéciles » lança une étudiante.

« Marilyn » gronda Charly. « Vous ne ferez rien, est-ce clair ? Je ne veux pas que vous vous attirez des ennuis par ma faute. »

« Ça ne serait que justice » rétorqua le poufsouffle aux cheveux blonds miel.

« Gabriel, tu es censé être la voix de la sagesse de notre groupe » dit Charly.

« Justement en qualité de voix de la sagesse, tu devrais m'écouter sans discuter » rétorqua-t-il.

« Idiot. »

« Salut les garçons, moi c'est Marilyn Summers » se présenta la brune aux yeux verts.

« Gabriel Truman mais vous pouvez m'appeler, Gab » dit le blond.

« Enchanté. Harry Potter. »

« J'espère que t'as pas la grosse tête, Potter, sinon on te la fera dégonfler très rapidement » lança Gabriel.

« Je n'espère pas » répliqua Harry.

Gabriel ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Bienvenue à Poufsouffle, petit gars. »

« Merci. »

Marilyn dévisagea Orion qui était resté silencieux dans son coin, le regard fixé sur son portrait.

« Mes condoléances pour ton père » dit Marilyn.

Aussitôt, tous ses camarades se figèrent et dardèrent leur regard sur le jeune garçon, attendant sa réaction. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu mettre le sujet sur le tapis de peur de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Ce n'était pas mon père. »

« Mais Dumbledore » fit Marilyn, perdue.

« Il n'était qu'un nom, rien de plus. Je ne l'ai pas connu et il n'a jamais su qu'il avait un enfant. Nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre » lâcha froidement Orion.

Marilyn et Charly échangèrent un regard choqué tandis que Gabriel et Cedric affichèrent un regard compréhensif.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenue à Poufsouffle. Tu verras, chez les blaireaux, nous formons une grande famille. Nous sommes tous frères et sœurs ici et nous nous serrons les coudes donc si t'as un souci, t'as qu'à demander de l'aide et tu l'auras » expliqua Cedric.

« Ouais, notre devise c'est _**Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno**_ qui veut dire _Un pour tous, tous pour un !_ » lança Gabriel.

« C'est la devise traditionnelle de la Suisse et celle apocryphe des Trois Mousquetaires d'Alexandre Dumas » dit Orion.

Gabriel se tourna vers Orion, légèrement hébété. Il battit stupidement des paupières et secoua la tête avant de reprendre un semblant de contenance.

« T'aurais pas dû être placé à Serdaigle, toi ? » l'interrogea le blond.

« On dirait une encyclopédie sur pieds » lança Marilyn.

« Peut-être qu'on peut espérer gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons grâce à lui » rajouta Cedric.

« Six putains d'années consécutives que ces sales serpents gagnent la coupe. Tout ça à cause du favoritisme de Snape. J'espère que le professeur Tonks ne sera pas comme lui. Sans vouloir te vexer, Orion » dit Gabriel en s'excusant auprès du petit garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Puis ils changèrent de sujet et se mirent à parler de cours. Harry écoutait que distraitement leur discussion, il se sentait maintenant à présent décontracter de savoir qu'il ne serait pas séparé de son ami et qu'ils finiraient leurs études ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux que ce soir. Orion ne s'en rendait peut-être pas tout à fait compte mais il avait sauvé la vie d'Harry de bien des façons, il avait changé sa vie et lui avait apporté cet espoir qu'il avait fini par perdre lorsqu'il avait compris qu'aucun adulte ne le sauverait de l'abus des Dursley.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la Grande Table. Hagrid vidait son gobelet, le professeur McGonagall bavardait avec Albus Dumbledore et un professeur avec un turban ridicule sur la tête parlait à l'une de ses collègues, une femme aux cheveux bruns doux, des yeux foncés très grands et un regard aimable. Il la reconnut comme étant le professeur Tonks.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Le professeur aux cheveux bruns doux regarda Harry dans les yeux et celui-ci ressentit aussitôt une douleur aiguë, fulgurante, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.

« Aïe ! » s'écria Harry en se plaquant une main sur le front.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Cedric.

« R... rien... »

La douleur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« Potter… »

« J'ai eu mal à ma cicatrice » lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

« Ta cicatrice ? C'est l'endroit où Vous-Savez-Qui t'a euh… n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Gabriel en bafouillant.

« Où Voldemort à lancer le sortilège de mort ? Oui » confirma Harry un peu sèchement.

« Tu as dit son nom » s'écria Charly, abasourdie.

« Potter, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prononcer ce nom en ma présence » siffla Orion, irrité.

« Pourquoi ? » s'énerva Harry. « Ce n'est qu'un nom ! Voldemort… Voldemort… Voldemort…Voldemort…Volde… »

Harry perdit tout à coup sa voix et se tourna vers Orion, furieux. Il fusilla l'ancien professeur de potions du regard.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de prononcer ce nom en ma présence. »

Harry ricana et adressa un regard narquois à Orion.

« VOLDEMORT » répéta-t-il à nouveau, cette fois en hurlant le nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

Orion écarquilla les yeux, choqué que le survivant ait réussi à retirer le _silencio_ qu'il lui avait lancé en informulé et sans utiliser sa baguette magique. Il était loin de se douter que le gamin soit aussi puissant. Il lui avait fallu des années pour atteindre ce niveau tandis qu'Harry semblait usé de ce pouvoir sans vraiment en être conscient.

Tous les étudiants de Poufsouffle frissonnèrent d'horreur à l'entente du nom du mage noir et rivèrent des regards horrifiés et admiratifs à Harry.

Leur attention fut détournée d'Harry lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparu et qu'Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

« Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. »

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley.

« Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Harry éclata de rire, mais il ne fut guère imité.

« Il n'est pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il.

« Je crois que si » répondit Charly en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est bizarre, d'habitude, il nous explique pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'aller dans certains endroits. La forêt, par exemple, est remplie de bêtes féroces, tout le monde le sait. »

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il cache dans ce couloir » dit Marilyn. « Pas vous ? »

« Tu as entendu Dumbledore, ce couloir est strictement interdit et je n'aimerais vraiment pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances alors il peut bien se le garder son secret » dit Gabriel.

« Potter, quoi qu'il arrive tu n'y vas pas fourrer ton nez. Est-ce bien clair ? » ordonna Orion.

Harry ne chercha pas à discuter et hocha de la tête. Il savait que lorsqu'Orion utilisait _ce_ ton, il valait mieux ne pas discuter et obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

« Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! » s'écria Dumbledore.

Harry remarqua que le sourire des autres professeurs s'était soudain figé et qu'Orion avait brusquement pâlit. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

« Chacun chantera sur son air préféré » dit Dumbledore. « Allons-y ! »

Et toute l'école se mit à hurler.

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie. Dumbledore marqua la cadence avec sa baguette magique et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort.

« Ah, la musique » dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. « Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors. »

« Vieux sénile » grommela Orion.

Les nouveaux de Poufsouffle suivirent leur préfet hors de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers les sous-sols. La salle commune de Poufsouffle se trouvait à gauche des cuisines de l'école. Le préfet se tourna vers les nouveaux et dit :

« Vous devrez retenir ce que je vous montrerais car il n'y a que de cette façon que vous pourrez pénétrer dans la salle commune et ainsi accéder à votre dortoir. Il faut toquer au rythme des syllabes de Helga Poufsouffle le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième rangée. Si le nombre de coups ou le bon tonneau sur lequel vous toquez n'est pas respecté, un flot de vinaigre de se déversera sur vous. »

Tous les nouveaux hochèrent la tête et observèrent minutieusement chacun des gestes de leur préfet.

À l'intérieur du tonneau, un passage montait en pente douce sur une courte distance, menant à la salle commune.

La salle commune de Poufsouffle était une pièce remplie d'objets en cuivre très agréable, confortable, accueillante, et de plafond bas semblable au terrier d'un blaireau. Il y avait de gros fauteuils et une décoration joyeuse, dominée par le jaune et le noir, et rehaussée par la teinte de miel du bois soigneusement poli des tables et des portes rondes comme des couvercles de barils ouvrant sur des tunnels vers les dortoirs des filles et des garçons. On y voyait une profusion de plantes diverses (apportées par la directrice de la maison, Pomona Chourave) apparemment ravies de l'atmosphère de la salle, comme des cactus divers ornant les étagères de bois arrondies, et la plupart des plantes dansaient, parlaient ou faisaient des signes lorsqu'on s'approchait d'elles. Des pots de cuivre étaient suspendus au plafond, laissant déborder des vrilles de fougères ou de lierre qui caressaient les cheveux passants. Au-dessus de la cheminée en bois (gravée sur toute sa surface de blaireaux dansants), un portrait représentait Helga Poufsouffle portant un toast à ses élèves avec sa coupe. De petites fenêtres rondes étaient installées au ras du sol, au bas du château, laissant voir de magnifiques pelouses ondulantes parsemées de pissenlits. Malgré ces fenêtres basses, la pièce semblait en permanence baignée par le soleil.

« Bienvenue chez vous les blaireaux ! » lança chaleureusement une voix féminine.

Une sorcière replète aux ongles recouverts de terre, le visage rond et enjoué fit son apparition auprès du préfet de Poufsouffle.

« Je suis Pomona Chourave, la directrice de cette maison mais puisque nous sommes une famille, je souhaiterais que vous soyez en mesure de me considérer comme une seconde mère ou troisième, qu'importe ! Ou une tante si vous préférez. Considérez-vous désormais comme frères et sœurs car les blaireaux sont une famille. Et une famille doit être soudée et solidaire. Si vous avez des soucis, des préoccupations, qu'importe la nature de votre embêtement, je serais toujours là pour vous. Vous n'aurez qu'à frapper à la porte de mes appartements ou vous pouvez aussi demander assistance à l'un de vos grands-frères ou grandes-sœurs » expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Je ne souhaiterais pas vous retenir longtemps car je vois que certains n'ont qu'envie d'une chose : celle de rejoindre leur lit. Mais avant cela, sachez que nous avons créé plusieurs clubs au sein de notre maison et que vous êtes libres de vous inscrire aux clubs qui vous intéressent mais certains sont obligatoires comme le club d'Aide aux Études et le club de Botanique. Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une agréable nuit, mes chers enfants. »

Ils se précipitèrent presque tous vers leur dortoir, ignorant le soupir béat que poussa leur directrice de maison.

Les dortoirs de Poufsouffle disposaient de lits à baldaquin recouverts de grosses couettes en patchwork. D'anciennes bouillottes en cuivre étaient accrochées aux murs, pour ceux qui auraient froid aux pieds. Des lampes en cuivre diffusaient une lumière douce et chaleureuse.

Orion admit au fond de son cœur que les dortoirs de Poufsouffle étaient nettement plus agréables et chaleureux que ceux de Serpentard et c'était une admission qui lui écorchait l'âme car il avait toujours pensé que Serpentard était la maison la plus chic et la plus élégante de toutes les autres maisons de Poudlard. Apparemment, il s'était trompé. Il n'y avait rien d'extravagant ni de somptueux chez les blaireaux, juste cette sensation de chaleur et de bien-être, comme si la pièce elle-même leur souhaitait la bienvenue, les mettait confortablement à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce à ça que ressemblait un vrai foyer, une maison pleine d'amour et autres joyeusetés dont il n'eut pas la chance de goûter lorsqu'il était enfant.

« Cool ! » s'exclama un garçon tout près de lui. « Nous sommes que deux par chambre ! »

« Par contre, on doit partager la salle de bain à six » fit remarquer un autre.

« Je partage ma chambre avec un certain Ernest Macmillan » lança un autre.

« Et moi avec un dénommé Orion Viridian ! »

« Harry Potter et moi partageons la même chambre » s'écria un autre étudiant.

Harry pâlit subitement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que même s'il était dans la même maison que son ami, il allait devoir être séparé de lui pendant la nuit. Une situation à laquelle il n'avait évidemment pas pensé et qui ne lui avait pas paru inquiétante puisqu'il avait supposé que comme il était dans la même maison que Orion, alors cela voulait tout simplement dire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être séparés. Il n'était pas ravi de cette perspective et n'aurait jamais imaginé un tel scénario. Il savait qu'il était stupide pour lui de pleurnicher juste pour un tel détail qui ne signifiait pratiquement rien mais il ne voulait pas dormir dans une autre chambre que dans celle où dormait Orion. Il avait passé un mois à s'abreuver de la présence de son ami et n'était pas prêt pour un sevrage dans l'immédiat.

Orion avait tout de suite perçu les inquiétudes de Potter et se retint de ne pas soupirer une énième fois. Il s'avança vers celui qui était supposé être son colocataire et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry regarda le manège, les sourcils froncés, intrigué par ce que pouvait bien dire Orion à leur camarade de maison.

« Marché conclu » dit le garçon à Orion.

« Potter, suis-moi » ordonna simplement Orion.

Harry haussa nonchalamment les épaules et finit par suivre l'ancien mangemort dans l'une des chambres doubles du dortoir des premières années.

« Comment t'as fait pour le convaincre de changer de chambre ? » l'interrogea Harry.

« Tout simplement que tu lui signerais un autographe et que tu ferais une photo avec lui » répondit Orion.

« Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Tu préférais quoi, Potter ? Partager ta chambre avec Finch-Fletchley ? » répliqua froidement Orion.

« Je déteste toute cette célébrité et tu le sais parfaitement » grogna Harry.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour moi, Potter. »

Orion ouvrit sa malle et sortit son pyjama ainsi que sa trousse de toilette.

« Il n'est pas question que tu ailles au lit sans être propre » dit Orion d'un ton sans répliques.

« Ouais…ouais…c'est bon, je sais. »

Harry roula des yeux tandis qu'Orion renifla avant de sortir de la pièce pour la salle de bain. Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard vêtu d'un pyjama en flanelle gris et Harry n'attendit pas qu'on le lui répète pour aller se doucher et se brosser les dents. À son retour, il trouva Orion assis dans son lit, un bouquin dans les mains. Il n'aurait pas été surpris si le livre était un ouvrage de potions.

Harry se mit sous ses couvertures et fixa le plafond de leur chambre. La pièce était calme et silencieuse, légèrement troublée de temps à autre par le bruit des pages que tournait Orion.

« Viridian ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Merci » murmura Harry.

« Pour quoi ? »

Harry voulut répondre, mais il tomba endormi. Orion marmonna quelques grossièretés en russe dans son souffle avant de fermer brutalement son bouquin et d'éteindre les lumières pour s'endormir lui-aussi.

* * *

Orion fut étonné de se retrouver au pied de l'arbre où il avait rencontré pour la première fois celle qui fut son premier amour. Il reconnut la rivière de Carbone-Les-Mines et son paysage de ville ouvrière. Il lui semblait que rien avait changé dans cet endroit. Une brise se leva, faisant virevolter sa longue chevelure douce et soyeuse. Il s'assit au pied de l'arbre, s'appuyant contre le tronc, les paupières fermées.

« Severus et moi venions ici assez souvent lorsque nous étions enfants » dit une voix mélodieuse à ses côtés.

Il rouvrit brusquement ses yeux et tourna la tête vers la source de la voix. Il sentit son cœur faire une embardée dans sa poitrine.

« Lily » souffla-t-il, abasourdi.

« Salut. »

C'était elle. Toujours aussi belle et rayonnante que lorsqu'elle était encore en vie. Ses cheveux roux semblaient danser autour de son visage et ses yeux verts pétillaient de joie. Elle n'avait rien de la dernière image du cadavre de la femme qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras en sanglots après être arrivé trop tard à Godric's Hollow. Elle paraissait vivante et rayonnante de santé.

« C'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est dans ta tête, Orion, mais pourquoi donc faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ? » répliqua doucement Lily.

« Dans mes rêves ou plutôt mes cauchemars, tu es toujours… »

« …morte ? » déduisit-elle. « C'est parce que je le suis, Orion. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça » s'énerva-t-il. « Je m'appelle Severus Snape. »

« Pourtant, j'ai devant moi un petit garçon de onze ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Bien que tu ressembles à Sev, vous êtes indéniablement différent l'un de l'autre. »

« Ce fut un accident. Je suis devenu un petit garçon à cause d'une expérience ratée et à cause de Dumbledore, je dois me faire passer pour mon propre fils » relata-t-il.

Il leva les yeux vers Lily et constata que ses orbes émeraude brillaient un peu plus que d'ordinaire.

« Tu le savais ! »

Lily esquissa simplement un sourire.

« Tu le savais » répéta-t-il sur un ton un peu plus agacé cette fois-ci. « Et tu…tu… »

« Oui, je le savais » confirma-t-elle. « Et en aucun cas, je n'ai voulu te ridiculiser. Tu ne t'es pas ridiculisé. »

« Alors pourquoi m'appelles-tu, Orion ? » demanda-t-il, dérouté.

« Mais parce que c'est ainsi que tu t'appelles » répondit la rouquine.

« Lily… »

« Je connais toute l'histoire. J'ai pu la voir de mes propres yeux et je sais ce que tu ressens à propos de toute cette histoire. »

Elle s'éloigna de l'ancien directeur de Serpentard pour diriger ses pas jusqu'au bord de la rivière, y trempant le pouce de son orteil.

« Je t'ai observé toutes ces années depuis le jour de mon décès et je crois avoir des excuses à te présenter. Du moins à celui qui fut mon meilleur ami » dit-elle, son regard fixé sur la cheminée de la fabrique de Carbone-Les-Mines.

« Non, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû te traiter de cette manière ce jour-là lorsque tu as voulu m'aider. Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter ainsi et encore moins t'insulter après tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Lily. Je te prie de me pardonner car c'est de ma faute si tu es décédée. C'est à cause de moi que le seigneur des ténèbres s'en est pris à ta famille. Par ma faute que tu es morte. Mais je te jure que jamais je n'ai voulu ça. Jamais ! » lâcha-t-il sans respirer une seule seconde.

Il y avait des larmes au coin des yeux du jeune garçon.

« Alors si tu souhaitais te venger ou… »

Il baissa la tête, les épaules voûtées, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Il y avait bien des années qu'il n'avait plus pleuré, qu'il n'avait plus versé une seule larme. C'était douloureux, presque asphyxiant mais tout de même libérateur.

Lily revint vers lui et posa ses doigts sur son menton, l'obligeant à redresser la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Je n'ai rien à pardonner car c'est à moi de te présenter mes excuses et de demander humblement ton pardon » dit-elle.

Orion la regarda, confus.

« Severus a été mon meilleur ami pendant des années. Je connaissais tout de lui et au lieu de lui en venir en aide, de le soutenir en tant qu'ami, j'ai préféré lui tourner le dos en sachant qu'il avait besoin de moi. »

« Je t'avais insulté » répliqua-t-il.

« Mais cela n'excuse pas mon comportement. Je savais que tu avais été blessé dans ta fierté, que les maraudeurs te persécutaient et je ne faisais rien d'autre que de les dissuader de s'en prendre à toi. Je m'énervais simplement contre eux et ce n'était pas la bonne solution. J'aurais dû alerter les professeurs, m'en plaindre auprès de Dumbledore et de McGonagall mais au lieu de ça, j'ai parfois regardé sans vraiment agir. Et même si cette insulte m'avait blessé, ce n'était pas une raison pour mettre fin à une si longue amitié ainsi. Bon sang ! Cette même année, Sirius a tenté de te tuer. Je le savais et je ne suis même pas venue m'assurer que tu allais bien. Merde ! Même Remus a réussi à pardonner Sirius d'avoir tenté de l'enfermer à Azkaban. Et moi, pour une insulte, je n'ai pas su pardonner mon meilleur ami qui avait des circonstances atténuantes ?! »

Lily était en train de s'énerver contre elle-même et tournait en rond au pied de l'arbre tout en faisant de grands gestes de colère. Orion avait rarement vu sa meilleure ami jurer et était toujours surpris de la voir utiliser un tel langage.

« J'aurais dû être plus présente, me comporter en véritable amie ! Chose que je n'ai pas été, je dois l'admettre. Je savais que tu étais en train d'emprunter une mauvaise route, que tu finirais pas être à nouveau blessé mais je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher ça ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de prendre la marque car je la voulais pour t'impressionner. »

« Surtout pour être accepté dans un groupe » protesta-t-elle. « Tu voulais faire d'un groupe, avoir des amis ainsi que mon amour. »

Elle avait raison. Ils le savaient. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils en parlaient ouvertement.

« Lorsque l'on meurt, nous voyons le monde différemment et sous un autre angle » reprit-elle doucement.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« J'ai vu tout cet amour qu'il y avait en Severus, cet attachement, cette loyauté, cette dévotion… Je n'ai jamais vu cela de la part de personne et je me suis sentie honteuse d'avoir tourné le dos à cet amour. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su voir ce qui se cachait sous ces regards. Et je suis désolée d'avoir été la responsable de tant de souffrances. »

« Lily… »

« Je suis morte des mains de Voldemort. C'est lui qui a lancé ce sortilège de mort qui a scellé mon destin. La prophétie aurait pu être rapporté à Voldemort par quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas morte à cause de toi. Je suis morte des mains d'un sorcier qui pense pouvoir diriger le monde comme Hitler l'a cru bien avant lui. Comme tant d'autres avant lui » poursuivit-elle. « Toi, tu as tenté de me protéger, de mettre à l'abri ma famille. »

« J'ai échoué » se lamenta Orion.

« Tu as sauvé ce qui m'était le plus précieux au monde, Orion. Tu prends soin de mon fils et c'est bien plus que je n'aurais pu espérer lorsque Dumbledore a décidé de placer Harry entre les mains de ma sœur et de son gros lard de mari » rétorqua la rousse. « Je sais que tu veilleras sur Harry comme je l'aurais fait et que tu donnerais ta vie si nécessaire pour qu'il ait la vie sauve. Tu serais prêt à l'aimer comme j'aime mon fils. Personne d'autre ne serait capable d'une telle dévotion, Orion. »

« Il est ton fils » dit-il.

« Mais aussi celui de James. »

« Je le sais. Je peux le voir tous les jours en regardant le visage d'Harry. »

« Harry ? Aurais-tu commencé à l'aimer ? » le taquina Lily.

Orion poussa simplement un grognement agacé en réponse et Lily éclata de rire. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux un long moment, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

« Je… »

Lily posa un doigt sur la bouche de l'ancien mangemort pour l'empêcher de continuer ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Je sais déjà ce que tu voulais dire et sache que je n'en suis pas digne » le coupa-t-elle.

Orion voulut s'indigner mais Lily secoua la tête.

« Préserve cet amour, ce cœur, pour quelqu'un d'autre qui le méritera vraiment et qui saura l'apprécier à sa juste valeur » dit calmement Lily en posant sa main sur le cœur d'Orion qui battait à tout rompre. « Il t'a été donné une chance de tout recommencer, de te reconstruire et de te faire de nouveaux souvenirs. On te permets d'avoir l'enfance que Severus Snape n'a pas eu alors ne gâche pas tout et vis cette nouvelle vie à fond. Ris, pleure, danse, blague, fais-toi des amis autre que Harry et surtout donne ton cœur à une personne qui en prendra soin. Pas à un fantôme qui, de son vivant, n'aura fait que mépriser cet amour. »

« Je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un d'autre. Tu seras à jamais la seule » déclara fermement Orion.

Lily étouffa un rire avant de reprendre une expression sérieuse à la vue de la teinte rougeâtre que prenait le visage de l'ex-mangemort.

« Tu continueras toujours de m'aimer mais différemment. Ce sera un amour… »

« Non » refusa-t-il.

« Orion. »

« Je t'ai donné mon cœur. Il est à toi pour toujours. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, mon temps auprès de toi est écoulé » dit-elle.

Lily se releva et épousseta les brins d'herbes qui s'étaient accrochés à sa robe.

« J'étais venue te voir pour demander pardon à Severus, à le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait essayé de faire pour me sauver mais aussi pour la promesse qu'il a faite de protéger mon enfant au péril de sa vie. Je voulais également te remercier principalement pour tout ce que tu as fait pour mon fils, pour la vie que tu es en train de lui offrir. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de prendre soin de lui, de l'aimer, de le chérir et de le protéger comme je l'aurais fait si j'avais toujours été vivante. Merci d'être là pour lui, Orion. Merci, sincèrement, profondément pour tout ce que tu fais pour Harry. Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde et que tu en prennes soin avec autant d'attention et d'amour me touche énormément. »

« Toujours, Lily » fut la seule réponse d'Orion d'une voix tremblotante.

Lily sourit et hocha la tête.

« Être un blaireau te convient le mieux car je pense que c'est la maison qui te définit parfaitement à Poudlard. Tu peux te considérer comme le digne héritier d'Helga Poufsouffle, mon ami. »

« Je n'ai rien d'un Poufsouffle » grommela-t-il.

« Bien sûr, Schtroumpf grognon. »

« Lily ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

Lily éclata de rire et bientôt le son de son amusement commença à disparaître et elle-aussi. Sa silhouette devenait pâle, presque fantomatique.

« Sois heureux, mon ami. »

« Lily » cria-t-il, essayant d'empêcher la jeune femme de disparaître.

« Au revoir » murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître complètement.

« Merci et désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. »

Orion crut entendre la voix de sa némésis d'enfance mais ne put voir son fantôme. Peut-être avait-il imaginé cette partie.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le visage plein de sueur, le regard légèrement vitreux.

« Lily » murmura-t-il.

À ce même moment, Harry poussa un hurlement dans son sommeil et était en train de se débattre dans son lit. Orion repoussa vivement les couvertures de son corps et se précipita vers le lit d'Harry.

« Potter » l'appela-t-il.

Harry continua à se débattre, de la sueur dégoulinant sur son visage crispé par la douleur de son cauchemar, le corps moite.

« Potter ! »

Harry se réveilla, le corps tremblant, baigné de sueur. Il posa un regard larmoyant sur Orion.

« Maman… l'éclair vert…je l'ai entendu… » balbutia-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Orion savait de quoi parlait le garçon alors il n'hésita pas à se faufiler dans le lit du survivant et l'étreignit fortement, le tenant serré contre lui, passant une main réconfortante dans la chevelure en bataille d'Harry qui se mit à sangloter sur son épaule.

« Je suis là. Je ne te lâche pas. Je te le promets » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry s'accrocha à lui comme un homme à la mer n'ayant qu'un radeau pour survivre et espérer atteindre le rivage.

* * *

IMPORTANT : Je n'ai pas pu poster la semaine dernière car comme dit dans le précédent chapitre, c'est l'été et mon utilisation d'un pc est limitée en ce moment mais pas grave, j'essaie de contourner comme je peux.

 **Avant de répondre aux anonymes qui m'ont laissé leurs avis, je tenais à vous dire que vous pouviez me glisser des idées de couple qui vous feraient envie. Je suis ouverte à toute proposition mais sachez seulement qu'une romance ne sera possible que durant leur cinquième année donc pas avant un bon moment. Mais cela me laisse le temps d'amener les couples petit à petit. Voilà !**

Guest : Merci pour l'astuce. Heureusement que tu m'y as fait penser car j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre. Ouais, moi aussi je pense qu'il aurait dû y aller.

Yukiodu44 : En même temps si on y réfléchit bien. Sev a toujours eu une âme de Poufsouffle.

Shizuka : Je suis contente de voir que c'était une grande surprise pour beaucoup car j'avais vu que plusieurs personnes s'attendaient à ce qu'ils aillent à Serpentard.

Guest 2 : No me hablo español. Gracias !


	5. La cité des sorciers

**-/-**

 **La cité des sorciers**

« Quand ils me demanderont ce que j'ai préféré, je leur dirais que c'était toi. »

 ** _Citation extraite du film "La cité des anges"._**

Orion émergea doucement de son sommeil. Il battit faiblement des paupières et bloqua un grognement dans sa gorge. Il voulut se tourner sur le côté mais un poids sur sa poitrine l'en empêchait. Il avait déjà saisi sa baguette pour dégager ce poids indésirable lorsqu'il se souvint des derniers évènements de la veille. Il rangea sa baguette magique et lâcha un soupir. Il se remémora son rêve de cette nuit et se demanda si tout n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Tout avait paru si réel qu'il hésitait à douter de l'apparition de sa meilleure amie. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était en train de malaxer le cuir chevelu du survivant qui se mit à pousser de petits gémissements appréciatifs. Il sortit de ses pensées à l'entente de ces bruits et repoussa aussitôt le garçon qui tomba sur ses fesses, hors du lit.

« Bonjour le réveil ! » lança Harry, sarcastique.

Orion quitta leur chambre sans un mot et alla directement se doucher. Harry soupira d'agacement et se releva pour commencer à ranger ses affaires du jour. Il pesta silencieusement contre son meilleur ami qui n'était pas capable de faire preuve d'un peu de douceur pour réveiller les gens. Orion revint quelques temps plus tard et ignora royalement la présence du survivant. Harry préféra laissa le potionniste bouder dans son coin et savait que ce dernier reprendrait un comportement normal tout à l'heure. Orion n'était pas une personne affectueuse et faisait rarement preuve d'affection envers Harry. Du moins, il essayait de le cacher sous une bonne dose de sarcasme et de dédain. Quand il était surpris en train de démontrer une affection, il se braquait tout d'un coup et ignorait aussitôt la présence du garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Après s'être préparés, ils quittèrent leur dortoir et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Il était assez tôt donc ils croisèrent peu de monde sur leur passage. Harry suivit son meilleur ami qui semblait connaître le château comme le fond de sa poche. Il était toujours surpris par les nombreuses connaissances du garçon et aurait eu des suspicions envers lui s'il n'avait pas su que ce dernier avait passé quelques temps à Poudlard après le décès de ses parents. Raison pour laquelle le garçon avait été en compagnie d'Hagrid. Sans Orion, Harry était sûr qu'il se serait perdu dans le labyrinthe qu'était Poudlard car de ce qu'il avait appris, il y avait cent quarante-deux escaliers, à Poudlard, des larges, des étroits, des courbes, des carrés, des délabrés, certains avec une ou deux marches escamotables qu'il fallait se souvenir d'enjamber pour ne pas tomber. Il y avait aussi les portes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir si on ne le leur demandait pas poliment, ou si on ne les chatouillait pas au bon endroit, et d'autres qui n'étaient que des pans de mur déguisés en portes. Il était aussi très difficile de se souvenir où les choses se trouvaient car tout bougeait sans cesse. Les gens représentés sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs passaient leur temps à se rendre visite les uns aux autres et Harry était persuadé que les armures se promenaient parfois dans les couloirs.

La Grande Salle était pratiquement vide. Très peu d'élèves y étaient présents et quelques enseignants étaient déjà installés à la table professorale. Harry et Orion prirent place à la table des blaireaux et le survivant sortit quelques parchemins, plume et encre ainsi que son bouquin de runes tandis que son meilleur ami se plongeait dans la lecture d'un livre traitant sur les potions au temps de la Grèce antique.

« Harry ! Orion ! »

Ils portèrent leur attention sur Hermione qui avançait vers eux avec un grand sourire en compagnie d'un garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'elle devrait aller voir un dentiste ? » demanda Harry d'une voix basse.

« Certainement » répondit Orion alors qu'il reportait son attention sur son bouquin, se fichait éperdument de la présence de la Serdaigle ainsi que de celle du garçon qui l'accompagnait.

« Salut, Hermione. Comment tu vas ? »

« Très bien et vous ? »

« Bien » répondit Harry en souriant. « Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami à ce que je vois. »

« Oui » sourit-elle joyeusement. « Je vous présente, Rolf Dragonneau. Rolf, c'est Harry et Orion. »

« Enchanté » dit Rolf.

« Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Rolf. »

Harry lança un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami et leva les yeux au ciel quand il constata que ce dernier allait faire comme si Hermione et Rolf n'existaient pas.

« Pourquoi ne vous assiérez-vous pas avec nous ? » proposa Harry.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est autorisé, Harry. Nous ne sommes pas de la même maison » dit Hermione, incertaine.

« Déjà sauté sur le règlement, Granger ? » questionna Orion, caustique.

« Orion ! »

« Non, pas encore mais lorsque j'aurais un peu de temps, je m'y plongerais » lui répondit la brune sur le même ton.

L'ancien mangemort foudroya la jeune fille du regard et Hermione soutint son œillade. Harry suivit l'échange, agacé, et leva sa main qu'il plaça devant le regard de son meilleur ami.

« Arrête » dit-il, exaspéré.

Orion jeta un regard noir à Harry puis reprit sa lecture où il s'était arrêté un peu plus tôt.

« En attendant que tu trouves quelque chose à ce sujet, Hermione, vous pouvez vous asseoir. »

Hermione était hésitante et ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était sa première journée à Poudlard et elle ne souhaitait pas commencer l'année en enfreignant le règlement dès le début. Rolf décida pour elle et il la fit asseoir.

« Merci, Rolf » le remercia Harry.

« De rien. »

« Dragonneau. Pourquoi ton nom me dit-il quelque chose ? » se demanda le survivant à haute voix.

« Mon grand-père s'appelle Norbert Dragonneau. »

« Ah oui ! Un grand magizoologiste ton grand-père » commenta Harry. « Tu crois qu'il pourrait me donner quelques cours sur les dragons ? »

« Hum… je ne sais pas. En ce moment, il n'est pas en Angleterre. Lui et ma grand-mère sont au Brésil car ils ont entendu parler d'une espèce rare d'animaux magiques qui serait en voie d'extinction » expliqua Rolf.

« Oh ! Quel espèce ? » l'interrogea Harry, curieux.

« Aucune idée » répondit Rolf. « Ils sont partis aussitôt qu'ils ont reçu la nouvelle comme s'ils avaient les Détraqueurs à leurs trousses. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu recevoir des cours sur les dragons alors qu'il y a plusieurs bouquins à ce sujet ? » lui demanda Hermione, perplexe.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je sais ça mais Norbert Dragonneau est l'une des rares personnes à avoir vraiment étudié le sujet de très très près. Il a été en contact avec des dragons qui n'étaient pas domestiqués, dans leur milieu naturel. Si je souhaitais me documenter sur des dragons domestiques, j'aurais pu effectivement lire des bouquins traitant sur les dragons ou encore me rapprocher d'un dragonnier » répondit Harry.

« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à ce genre d'animaux ? »

« Je suis en train d'effectuer une recherche sur une potion que j'aimerais améliorer. »

« Améliorer une potion ? Toi ? » fit Hermione, dubitative.

Harry rougit de colère et lança un regard noir à la jeune Serdaigle.

« Oui, moi » confirma-t-il sèchement. « Je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait que tu sois intelligente, Hermione, et qu'à cause de cela, tu as dû être exclue des autres enfants avant de venir à Poudlard donc je te prierais de ne pas mettre la mienne en doute. Juste parce que je ne fais pas étalage de mes connaissances, cela ne veut pas dire que je suis un idiot complet. »

Hermione se sentit embarrassée et balbutia des excuses au survivant qui était encore trop en colère pour pouvoir les accepter. Orion ricana tout simplement dans son coin, ravi de la tournure que prenait les évènements.

« Tu aimes les potions ? » demanda Rolf à Harry.

« Ouais. »

« J'écrirais une lettre dans la journée à mon grand-père et lui demanderais s'il ne pourrait pas te donner des cours lorsqu'il serait libre. En tant que magizoologiste, il connaît bon nombre de parties de créatures pouvant être utilisées comme ingrédient de potions. Il serait certainement ravi de te parler de dragons mais aussi d'autres animaux » dit le garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs.

« Vraiment ? » s'écria Harry, surpris.

Rolf sourit d'un air amusé et hocha la tête.

« Génial ! Grognon, tu te rends compte de ce que l'on pourra faire en potions avec les connaissances de monsieur Dragonneau ? Il pourrait certainement t'aider dans l'amélioration de la potion Tue-Loup. Peut-être grâce à lui, tu serais capable de trouver un remède à la lycanthropie ! » s'enthousiasma Harry.

« Il n'en est pas question, Potter. Je t'ai autorisé à brasser des potions mais certainement pas à te livrer à des expériences mortelles » lança froidement l'ancien professeur de potions.

Harry perdit rapidement sa bonne humeur et regarda Orion avec un sentiment de déception et de trahison au fond de ses prunelles.

« Mais tu as dit que j'étais un excellent apprenti. »

« Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps, Potter, que je n'enseigne pas aux médiocres. Oui, tu as compris assez rapidement le langage des potions et il t'est possible d'en brasser plusieurs de niveau 4 et 5, peut-être même de réussir quelques unes de niveau 6 mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu es encore prêt pour expérimenter la seconde étape » répliqua sèchement Orion. « Je ne doute pas que tu sois capable d'améliorer une potion, après tout je suis ton maître, mais tu as besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour approfondir tes connaissances en matière de langage. »

Harry baissa la tête, les épaules voûtées, le regard larmoyant. Orion maudit le ciel pour lui avoir collé un tel cornichon dans les pattes.

« Merlin ! Potter, arrête de faire cette tête. Peu de gens sont capables à onze ans d'accomplir ce que tu fais en potions. Crois-moi. »

« Vraiment ? »

Orion roula des yeux, exaspéré.

« Oui, vraiment ! » grogna-t-il.

Harry sourit grandement comme si Orion avait ramené le soleil dans sa vie. Orion se dit en son fort intérieur qu'il ne comprendrait jamais le garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi et même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais à lui-même, il préférait nettement voir Harry sourire que d'être triste. En voyant le garçon au bord des larmes, c'était comme si un coup avait été porté dans son abdomen et il détestait ce sentiment, l'impression que le monde devenait terne juste parce que le survivant avait cessé de sourire et aussitôt, il était pris d'un irrésistible besoin, un peu vital, de ramener des couleurs dans le monde.

« Hey ! Les gars ! » s'exclama une voix familière.

Harry redressa la tête et sourit à Neville qui s'approchait de leur table, un peu timide, mais d'un air joyeux. Il était évident que petit à petit, le blond commençait à sortir de sa coquille et à s'ouvrir aux autres.

« Salut, Neville » le salua Harry.

« Bien dormi ? » leur demanda le blond qui prenait place aux côtés d'Hermione.

« Super ! Notre dortoir est vraiment génial. Très confortable et vraiment chaleureux. Orion et moi avons une chambre rien qu'à nous mais on partage la salle de bain avec quatre autres étudiants » répondit Harry.

« Trop cool ! » s'extasia Neville, ravi pour eux. « Moi, je partage un dortoir avec quatre autres garçons dont Ronald Weasley et ses deux copains. »

« C'est vraiment pas de chance » commenta Hermione.

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas si grave que ça puisqu'aucun d'eux n'ose s'approcher de moi grâce aux jumeaux Weasley. »

« Weasley ? Ils font partie de la famille de ce Poil de Carotte ? » questionna Harry, perplexe.

« Oui, ils s'appellent Fred et George mais je vous assure qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec Ronald. Ils sont assez drôles et très sympathiques » répondit Neville.

« Si tu le dis » fit Hermione, sceptique.

Ils avaient continué leur discussion encore quelques minutes avant d'être rejoints par leurs aînés de Poufsouffle. Charly avait été de très mauvaise humeur pendant les cinq premières minutes avant de retrouver un comportement normal lorsqu'elle avala deux tasses de lait chaud. Ils avaient regardé la Poufsouffle, interloqués. Cedric avait simplement haussé les épaules tandis que Gabriel avait murmuré qu'il ne valait mieux pas essayer de comprendre.

Après leur petit-déjeuner, ils se mirent tous en direction de leur salle de classe après avoir pris connaissance de leur emploi du temps. Harry qui était très excité d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la magie fut assez déçu de découvrir qu'il y avait plus de théorie que de pratique. Il était dorénavant sûr qu'il préférait apprendre la magie aux côtés d'Orion qu'au contact de ses enseignants mais malgré cela, le survivant était tombé amoureux d'une matière qui lui plaisait énormément : l'Astrologie. Chaque mercredi soir, ils observaient le ciel au télescope et apprenaient les noms des étoiles ainsi que le mouvement des planètes.

« Fantastique ! » s'était-il emballé à la fin du cours. « Si l'on combine Astrologie et Runes, on pourra créer des invocations très puissantes. Il me faudrait certainement étudier le sujet plus profondément mais je suis absolument sûr et certain qu'une invocation, par exemple celle du bélier, pourrait être intéressant lors d'un duel. »

« Potter, une magie d'un tel genre n'a jamais été utilisé auparavant. Il y a bien trop de paramètres à prendre en compte pour cela. Il y a trop d'inconnus et cela pourrait être dangereux » avait fait remarqué Orion.

« Et tu m'as appris à me moquer du danger et à toujours essayer de dépasser mes limites en utilisant mon cerveau. Je ne fais que mettre en application tes conseils » avait sournoisement répliqué Harry.

« Comme il l'a dit » s'était moquée Charly au dîner en apprenant la nouvelle lubie du survivant.

Orion avait grogné comme à l'accoutumée mais avait tout de même cédé au jeune garçon, lui permettant de faire ses expériences mais à l'unique condition qu'il soit présent à chaque tentative du garçon.

Trois fois par semaine, ils étudiaient les plantes dans les serres situées à l'arrière du château, sous la direction d'une petite sorcière joliment potelée qui n'était autre que leur directrice de maison.

Les cours les plus ennuyeux étaient ceux d'histoire de la magie qui était enseignée par le seul professeur fantôme du collège. Alors qu'il était déjà très vieux, le professeur Binns s'était endormi devant la cheminée et quand il s'était levé le lendemain matin pour aller faire sa classe, il avait laissé son corps derrière lui. Binns parlait sans cesse d'une voix monocorde tandis que les élèves griffonnaient des noms de sorciers célèbres en confondant Emerie le Hargneux et Ulric le Follingue.

Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantements, était un minuscule sorcier qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour voir par-dessus son bureau. Au début de leur premier cours, pendant qu'il faisait l'appel, il poussa un petit cri aigu en voyant le nom de Harry et tomba à la renverse.

Le professeur McGonagall était très différente. Harry avait vu juste en pensant qu'il valait mieux éviter de la contrarier. Elle était stricte, intelligente et leur parla très directement dès le début du premier cours.

« La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier » avait-elle dit. « Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus. »

Elle avait alors changé son bureau en cochon puis lui avait redonné sa forme d'origine. La démonstration était impressionnante et les élèves avaient hâte de commencer les cours au plus vite, mais ils s'étaient bientôt rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'en faire autant pour certains mais Harry qui avait eu un bon précepteur pendant l'été avait pu se démarquer très vite des autres élèves aux côtés d'Orion, bien évidemment. Harry avait été le plus heureux des garçons lorsqu'il avait reçu l'un des rares sourires de son enseignante.

Le cours que tout le monde attendait avec impatience, c'était celui de la défense contre les forces du Mal, mais l'enseignement de Quirrell tournait plutôt à la farce. La salle de classe était imprégnée d'une forte odeur d'ail destiné à éloigner le vampire que le professeur avait rencontré en Roumanie et qu'il craignait de voir arriver un jour à Poudlard. Son turban, avait-il expliqué à ses élèves, lui avait été offert par un prince africain pour le remercier de l'avoir débarrassé d'un zombie, mais son histoire sonnait faux. Quirrell, en effet, avait été incapable de raconter comment il avait combattu le zombie. En plus, le turban dégageait la même odeur que la salle de classe, ce qui avait fait dire aux jumeaux Weasley que le professeur l'avait rempli d'ail pour se protéger en permanence des vampires.

Harry constata avec un grand soulagement qu'il n'avait guère de retard sur ses camarades. Nombre d'entre eux avaient également été élevés dans des familles de Moldus et, tout comme lui, ne s'étaient jamais doutés qu'ils appartenaient au monde de la sorcellerie. Il y avait tant de choses à apprendre que même des personnes comme Ronald Weasley ou encore Draco Malfoy ne tiraient pas grand avantage de leur appartenance à une vieille famille de sorciers.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus dans son élément au sein de Poudlard. Il s'était fait de nouveaux amis et poursuivaient ses études privées avec Orion. Le potionniste détestait la paresse, aussi, Harry se devait d'être toujours en travailler bien que très vite, les séances de cours se transformaient en partie de rigolades à cause des âneries du survivant. Un trait de caractère taquin qu'il était en train de développer au contact des jumeaux Weasley qu'il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier. Les jumeaux avaient intégré Celui-Qui-A-Survécu à leur duo comique pour le transformer en trio loufoque. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois réunis dans la même pièce, il y avait toujours un coup fourré qui s'annonçait et qui se relèverait tordant plus tard.

C'était un vendredi et Harry avait interdiction de manger de la viande ce jour-là donc il avait dû délaisser un morceau de bacon pour ne prendre que du toast à la confiture de fraises. Il était assis entre Orion et Charly, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation de ses amis. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hermione qui discutait de sortilèges avec Cedric et Rolf puis balaya la Grande Salle du regard. Poufsouffle était la seule maison de l'école à accueillir à sa table, les étudiants des autres maisons. Il était devenu monnaie courante de voir quelques élèves de Serdaigle ou de Gryffondor assis à la table des blaireaux. La première fois, cela avait fait le tour des conversations de tous les étudiants, se demandant si le règlement permettait une telle chose. Ils avaient découvert bien assez tôt qu'aucune règle n'interdisait à un étudiant d'une maison de s'asseoir à la table d'une autre maison.

« Il paraît que nous allons accueillir la finale de la Ligue des Champions de Quidditch au Royaume-Uni cette année » lança Gabriel.

« Ouais, le match se jouera en Écosse. Ils n'ont pas encore choisi l'emplacement du stade mais ce sera mortel ! C'est à la fin de l'année et papa a déjà réservé des billets pour la finale » dit Cedric, d'un ton emballé. « Tu y assisteras ? » demanda-t-il à son ami.

« Comment voudrais-tu que je puisse manquer un tel évènement ? C'est comme me demander si je ne souhaite pas respirer. C'est vital, mec ! » rétorqua Gabriel avec un grand sourire.

« À mon avis, tu as oublié un truc, Ced » dit Charly.

« Quoi ? » l'interrogea-t-il, dérouté.

« Je suis sûre qu'Amos avait émis un grand MAIS dans sa phrase ce jour-là » lui rappela sournoisement sa meilleure amie.

« Pourquoi faille-t-il toujours que tu gâches mon moment de bonheur ? » grommela le brun.

« Peut-être parce que j'adore ça ? » sourit-elle joyeusement.

« Je te déteste ! »

« Reviens me voir quand tu sauras dire ''je t'aime'', en attendant, je crois que tu as des notes en potions et en métamorphose à améliorer » répliqua-t-elle.

« J'aurais eu des bonnes notes en potions si ce salaud de Montague avait arrêté de saboter mes potions et si ce connard de Snape s'était comporté comme un professeur juste ! » s'escrima le blaireau.

« Montague ! Tu n'as toujours que ce nom à la bouche lorsqu'il s'agit de justifier tes faiblesses. Tu vas me dire qu'en métamorphose aussi c'est lui qui t'empêche de suivre le cours de McGonagall ? » fit Charly d'un ton sec.

« Je te rappelle que nous avons cours de métamorphose avec les Serpentard ! Et oui, je n'y peux rien si Montague n'arrête pas de me distraire avec ses coups bas ! »

« Pitié, Cedric ! Graham ne passe pas son temps à te chercher des noises. Tu n'es pas aussi… »

« Graham ? Parce qu'en plus c'est devenu Graham ? » l'interrompit le brun, surpris.

« Oui, Graham ! » répéta sèchement la rousse. « Si tu n'étais pas aussi aveuglé par ta haine envers lui, tu te rendrais compte que c'est un garçon tout à fait charmant et qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu voudrais bien le croire. »

« Une minute. Ça veut dire quoi ça ? » demanda Cedric, désorienté.

« Que Graham et moi sommes devenus amis » répondit simplement la rouquine.

« Amis ? Comment ça amis ? Depuis quand fraternises-tu avec l'ennemi ? » questionna Cedric de plus en plus incrédule.

« Depuis que j'ai grandi, Cedric. »

« Tu ne peux pas être amie avec un tel connard. Ce serpent… »

« Je t'interdis de parler de lui ainsi ! » le coupa froidement Charly en élevant la voix.

« Je parle de ce sale serpent visqueux comme j'en ai envie ! » tonna le brun aux yeux gris.

« Les gars, je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit ni le bon moment pour avoir une telle discussion » fit Gabriel, essayant d'apaiser les tensions.

« T'es en train de le soutenir aussi, c'est ça ? » l'accusa aussitôt Charly.

« QUOI ? »

Charly fusilla son ami aux cheveux blonds miel et se leva de table avant de planter son regard dans celui gris d'acier de son meilleur ami.

« Tu devrais essayer de grandir un tout petit peu, Diggory » lui conseilla-t-elle avant de prendre son sac et de quitter la Grande Salle.

Marilyn lâcha un soupir de lassitude et secoua la tête d'un air déçu. Elle rangea elle-aussi ses affaires et se retira de la table mais avant de courir après son amie, elle se tourna vers l'attrapeur vedette de sa maison et lui dit :

« Si tu n'essaies pas de la retenir plus que ça, tu la perdras vraiment, Cedric. »

Puis elle se précipita auprès de son amie sur ses paroles énigmatiques qui n'avaient aucun sens pour le jeune attrapeur. Cedric passa une main sur son visage et poussa un grognement de rage.

« Encore une dispute à cause de ce salaud de Montague ! » pesta-t-il.

« Ce serait plutôt à cause de ton idiotie » répliqua sèchement Hermione.

Avant que Cedric ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit à la jeune brune, Neville se hâta et prit ses affaires.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller moi aussi car j'ai cours de métamorphose dans un quart d'heure et c'est en commun avec les Serpentard » dit-il. « On se voit tout à l'heure ? »

« Ouais » acquiesça Rolf. « À plus tard, Nev. »

« Bye. »

Le blond s'en alla aussi vite qu'il le put car il ne souhaitait pas arriver en retard à un cours donné par le professeur McGonagall. Elle était très stricte et surtout très inflexible concernant les heures.

Hermione soupira d'agacement et quitta la Grande Salle, elle-aussi en compagnie de Rolf, prétextant revoir ses notes avec son ami avant le cours de potions.

« Que fais-tu encore là ? » demanda Orion en s'adressant à Cedric.

« EH bien, je finis mon petit-déjeuner » répondit Cedric, perplexe.

« Je me demande si tu le fais exprès ou si tu es vraiment un imbécile. »

« Je te prierais de ne pas m'insulter » grogna l'attrapeur.

« Difficile de ne pas le faire quand tu tends si facilement le bâton pour te faire battre » rétorqua l'ancien professeur de potions, acerbe. « Comme l'a dit Summers, tu la perdras si tu ne fais rien. »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ? » s'énerva Cedric. « Pourriez-vous parler plus clairement ? »

« Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à essayer d'expliquer quelque chose d'aussi simple à un idiot dans ton genre. Si tu n'es pas capable de le comprendre tout seul alors peut-être cela voudrait-il dire que tu ne la mérites pas » déclara Orion avant de se tourner vers Harry qui était un peu perdu depuis le début de la dispute entre Charly et Cedric. « Qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui ? »

« Un cours commun de potions avec les Serdaigle » répondit le survivant.

Orion acquiesça et termina rapidement son jus de pamplemousse.

« Allons-y dans ce cas. »

Orion détestait devoir reprendre toute sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il était évident qu'il avait une intelligence et un savoir bien plus grands que les autres enfants de son âge mais malgré cela, Dumbledore l'obligeait tout de même à suivre le même cours que les autres étudiants. Pour marquer son désaccord, il se fichait éperdument des cours et lisait d'autres bouquins que la matière enseignée dans la salle de classe. Bien qu'il ne réponde jamais aux interrogations des professeurs, il se plaçait largement en tête des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, concurrencé par Harry et Hermione.

Au même moment, le courrier arriva. Harry s'était habitué à voir entrer chaque matin dans la Grande Salle, au moment du petit déjeuner, une centaine de hiboux qui tournoyaient au-dessus des tables en laissant tomber lettres et paquets sur les genoux de leur propriétaire.

Jusqu'à présent, Hedwige n'avait rien apporté à Harry. Parfois, elle venait le voir pour lui mordiller l'oreille et grignoter un morceau de toast avant de retourner dans la volière réservée aux hiboux. Ce matin-là, cependant, elle vint voleter entre la confiture et le sucrier et déposa une lettre dans l'assiette de Harry. Il déchira aussitôt l'enveloppe et en sortit un mot griffonné à la hâte:

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je sais qu'Orion et toi êtes libres le vendredi après-midi. Est-ce que vous auriez envie de venir prendre une tasse de thé avec moi aux alentours de trois heures ? Je voudrais bien savoir comment s'est passée votre première semaine. Réponds-moi en m'envoyant Hedwige._

 _Hagrid_

« Qui est-ce ? Une admiratrice secrète ? » le taquina Gabriel.

« Oh non ! Juste une lettre d'Hagrid qui nous invite Orion et moi à prendre le thé avec lui » expliqua Harry.

« Dans ce cas, je vous recommanderais de ne pas toucher à ses biscuits si vous voulez garder vos dents encore longtemps » dit Gabriel. « Et passez-lui le bonjour de ma part. »

« Il n'est pas question que j'y aille, Potter » déclara fermement Orion.

« Allez ! Tu pourrais faire un petit effort pour Hagrid. Il a été gentil avec nous. »

« J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer à la dînette avec un géant et un pois chiche » répliqua le potionniste.

« T'adore les pois chiche. Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ? » rétorqua Harry, espiègle.

Orion lança un regard noir au garçon qui fit accentuer son sourire taquin. Harry lui emprunta sa plume et écrivit rapidement au dos du morceau de papier : « D'accord, à tout à l'heure. » Puis il confia le message à Hedwige qui l'emporta vers son destinataire.

Ils se rendirent par la suite à leur cours de potions qui avait lieu dans les cachots. Il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du château et les animaux qui flottaient dans des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rendaient l'endroit encore plus effrayant.

Le professeur Tonks fit assez rapidement l'appel et garda la même expression sur son visage lorsqu'elle appela le nom d'Harry mais par contre elle marqua une légère pause à l'appel de celui d'Orion. Elle releva la tête et dévisagea brièvement l'ancien mangemort avant de contourner son bureau et de faire face à ses étudiants.

« Je viens tout juste de prendre ce poste d'enseignant et comme vous tous ici, je suis nouvelle donc je n'ai pas encore pris mes repères. J'espère qu'ensemble nous serons capables de nous entendre et de travailler dans le calme et la bonne humeur. »

La voix de la directrice de Serpentard était douce et aussi chaleureuse que celle de la directrice de Poufsouffle. C'était presque comme un murmure mais assez élevé pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

« Avant de commencer le cours, je voudrais vous faire savoir que vous pouvez être noté à tout instant. Il n'y a pas de devoirs organisés ou à rendre, uniquement des contrôles surprises alors vous feriez mieux de ne pas entrer dans cette classe sans avoir ouvert vos livres » prévint-elle.

Cette annonce plus qu'inhabituelle fut suivie d'un long silence. Certains étudiants échangèrent un regard en levant les sourcils tandis qu'Hermione était assise tout au bord de sa chaise et avait visiblement hâte de mettre à l'épreuve ses connaissances du jour. Elle s'était lancée dans une compétition avec Harry pour savoir lequel d'entre les deux était le meilleur. Elle était studieuse et avait toujours été considérée comme la fille la plus intelligente de sa classe mais depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait fait la connaissance de deux garçons qui, à première vue, ne semblaient n'avoir rien à faire ensemble mais qui, pourtant, se complétaient parfaitement. Ces deux garçons étaient aussi intelligents qu'elle, peut-être même plus qu'elle et l'idée que quelqu'un puisse la battre dans son domaine de prédilection l'horripilait ouvertement, ce qui l'obligeait à faire encore plus d'efforts qu'auparavant.

« Monsieur Potter » l'interpella le professeur Tonks. « Qu'obtenons-nous lorsque l'on ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Harry sourit lorsqu'il vit Hermione qui était assise à deux tables devant lui lever la main à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Il vit Rolf rouler des yeux au comportement plus qu'excessif de la jeune fille.

« Le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant, Professeur » répondit Harry avec facilité.

« Où peut-on trouver un bézoard ? » poursuivit Andromeda Tonks.

« Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons » explicita le garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Dernière question, monsieur Potter » reprit le professeur. « Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

Cette fois, Hermione se leva, la main toujours tendue au-dessus de sa tête.

« Il n'y a aucune différence car il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. »

« Excellent, monsieur Potter. 5 points pour Poufsouffle » dit Andromeda. « Avant de quitter la salle après la fin du cours, passez me voir pour récupérer votre note. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre des notes ? »

Il y eut un soudain bruissement de plumes et de parchemins. Après avoir pris des notes, les élèves furent répartis deux par deux et ils devaient préparer une potion qui servait à soigner les furoncles. Le professeur Tonks passait et repassait parmi les élèves, expliquant à certains ce qu'il fallait faire lorsqu'ils étaient perdus et les regardait peser des orties séchées et écraser des crochets de serpent. Le professeur Tonks était aussi aimable que sévère, aussi stricte que douce.

À la fin du cours, plusieurs ressortirent des cachots, heureux et satisfaits d'eux-mêmes car beaucoup pour la plupart avait réussi à préparer une potion correcte. Harry souleva son sac et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Tonks.

« Professeur ? »

« Ah oui ! Votre note ! » se rappela l'enseignante. « Mes félicitations, monsieur Potter, pour vos bonnes réponses. »

La directrice des verts et argents lui tendit un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit son nom ainsi que la date du jour et le nom de la matière. Sur le papier jauni était inscrit une note.

« Un Optimal ? » fit-il agréablement surpris.

« Une note qui reflète vos capacités, monsieur Potter. »

« Merci beaucoup, professeur Tonks. »

Harry sortit de la salle de classe et rejoignit son meilleur ami qui l'attendait impatiemment à l'extérieur du cachot.

« J'ai eu un Optimal » annonça-t-il à son ami.

« Je dois faire un tour à la bibliothèque et toi tu as des recherches à faire sur ton expérience » dit Orion, marchant déjà en direction du sanctuaire de Mme Pince.

« On a Hagrid à aller voir » lui rappela Harry.

« Je n'ai jamais accepté cette invitation donc tu y vas tout seul. »

« C'est Hagrid. »

« Et alors ? »

« Fais pas ton Schtroumpf Grognon et allons voir Hagrid. Je suis sûr qu'on va passer un bon moment avec lui. »

« J'ai dit non, Potter. »

« Allez ! S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… » insista le survivant.

Ils étaient en train de remonter les cachots et de rejoindre le hall du château lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent en chemin Ronald Weasley et sa bande d'amis.

« Tiens tiens ! Voici donc le saint défiguré et sa petite princesse » railla Ron.

« Tu gênes le passage, Poil de Carotte » siffla Harry, sa baguette en main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Ron croisa les bras et lança un regard goguenard au survivant, Dean et Seamus dans son dos prêts pour la bagarre. Orion grinça des dents et serra fermement sa baguette magique dans sa main, se retenant difficilement de ne pas jeter un maléfice au rouquin qui ne cessait pas de leur chercher des noises.

« Te casser la gueule pour commencer » énonça Harry avec une lueur sadique dans le regard.

« Potter » fit Orion en posant sa main sur le bras d'Harry.

Harry jeta un regard confus à son ami et remarqua le signe que lui fit le potionniste. Un coup d'œil discret dans son dos lui fit comprendre que le professeur Tonks était en train d'arriver et qu'une bagarre pourrait lui coûter de nombreux points. Une chose qu'il voulait absolument éviter car il ne souhaitait pas ternir sa réputation dès la première semaine de cours. Il hocha la tête à contrecœur et rangea sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as peur de te frotter à moi ? » le railla Ron.

« Je me suis juste rendu compte que tu n'en valais pas la peine. »

Ron voulut se jeter sur Harry et lui donner un coup de poing dans la gueule mais il marcha sur un pan de sa robe en essayant de prendre de l'élan et s'étala comme une crêpe sur le sol froid et dur. Harry et Orion furent pris d'un fou rire tandis que Seamus et Dean aidait leur ami qui rougissait de honte à se relever.

Harry et Orion abandonnèrent les trois Gryffondor et poursuivirent leur chemin sans encombres, ne remarquant jamais le petit scarabée qui s'était posé sur une armure et qui avait espionné tous leurs faits et gestes.

Orion avait fini par céder au caprice et vers trois heures moins cinq, ils quittèrent le château et traversèrent le parc. Hagrid habitait une petite maison de bois en bordure de la Forêt interdite. Une arbalète et une paire de bottes en caoutchouc étaient posées à côté de la porte.

Lorsque Harry frappa, un grand fracas retentit à l'intérieur de la maison, accompagné d'aboiements sonores. Puis, la voix de Hagrid domina le vacarme:

« Ça suffit, Crockdur ! » dit-il. « Va-t'en de là. »

Le visage hirsute de Hagrid apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Du calme, Crockdur ! »

Il fit entrer Harry et Orion en s'efforçant de retenir par son collier un énorme molosse noir.

La maison ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Des jambons et des faisans étaient suspendus au plafond, et une bouilloire en cuivre était posée sur le feu. Un coin de la pièce était occupé par un lit massif recouvert d'une courtepointe en patchwork.

« Faites comme chez vous » dit Hagrid en lâchant Crockdur qui bondit aussitôt sur Orion et entreprit de lui lécher consciencieusement les oreilles. À l'image de son maître, Crockdur était beaucoup moins féroce qu'il ne le paraissait.

« Alors, comment a été cette première semaine à Poudlard » leur demanda-t-il pendant qu'il versait de l'eau chaude dans une grande théière et disposait des biscuits maison sur une assiette.

« Vraiment génial ! Grognon et moi nous nous sommes faits des amis » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Grognon ? » releva Hagrid, surpris, jetant un regard à Orion qui faisait mine de les ignorer, caressant le crâne de Crockdur. « Un joli surnom, je suppose. »

Orion ne put pas s'en empêcher, il grogna juste pour marquer son agacement et ce petit son rugueux fit rire le géant et Harry.

Les biscuits faillirent casser leurs dents et au lieu de faire semblant de les trouver délicieux, ils recrachèrent toit aussitôt.

« Aïe » gémit Harry en massant ses gencives. « C'est du ciment ta farine ou quoi ? »

« Vous ne les trouvez pas bons ? » questionna Hagrid, déconcerté qu'ils n'aient pas aimé car d'habitude tous les élèves qu'il recevait chez lui repartaient avec le sourire quand il leur donnait des biscuits à emporter sur la route.

« Non, Hagrid. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, ils sont horribles mais surtout durs comme de la pierre. J'ai failli me péter une ou deux dents » dit Harry.

« Langage, Potter » le réprimanda Orion.

Hagrid parut déçu de la nouvelle et Harry se sentit mal d'avoir rendu le géant aussi triste.

« Le problème de tes biscuits réside dans la préparation de ta pâte » énonça Orion.

Le potionniste entreprit un petit cours sur la pâtisserie et montra à Hagrid ce qui n'allait pas avec ses biscuits et lui écrivit quelques instructions sur un parchemin pour mieux réussir ses biscuits la prochaine fois. Après cela, les deux garçons firent le récit de leur première semaine. Harry parla de quelques farces que les jumeaux Weasley étaient en train de mettre au point.

« J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à poursuivre les jumeaux Weasley quand il leur prenait l'envie d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt » raconta Hagrid.

Ils continuèrent à discuter encore un peu plus longtemps puis Hagrid demanda d'autres conseils de cuisine à Orion et pendant qu'ils parlaient tous les deux, Harry prit un morceau de journal posé sur la table. C'était un article découpé dans La Gazette du sorcier:

 **« LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTT'S »**

 _L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 31 juillet dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire._

 _Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet été vidée le même jour._

 _« Mais nous ne vous révélerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire » a déclaré le porte-parole des gobelins._

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Personne n'oserait cambrioler Gringotts et il était sûr que peu de personnes aussi folles risqueraient une telle mission suicide mais ce qui l'intriguait là-dedans était la date à laquelle s'était déroulé le cambriolage. Le 31 juillet. Le jour de son anniversaire et le même jour qu'ils avaient été tous les trois au Chemin de Traverse. Puis il se souvint que ce jour-là à Gringotts, Hagrid avait eu à récupérer quelque chose d'important dans un coffre et qu'il n'y avait rien à part un petit paquet. Il était sûr et certain que les deux affaires étaient liées. Était-ce donc cela que les voleurs avaient voulu dérober ?

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au château, Harry estima qu'aucun des cours qu'il avait suivis jusqu'à présent ne lui avait donné autant à penser que cette visite chez Hagrid. Il se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver le fameux paquet, à présent. Si c'était bien ce que cherchaient les voleurs, Hagrid l'avait emporté juste à temps !

* * *

Sur un îlot au beau milieu de la mer du Nord se trouvait une forteresse qui servait de prison et derrière laquelle se trouvait un petit cimetière où étaient enterrés les prisonniers morts en ces lieux.

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années marchait d'un pas rapide vers l'intérieur de la bâtisse effrayante. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue jusqu'au sang et frissonna lorsque le vent froid du désespoir lécha sa peau. Elle hâta le pas mais garda tout de même une distance de sécurité entre elle et le Détraqueur qui la menait dans un long couloir sombre et glacé. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit les cris de désespoir se quelques prisonniers et pensa tout au long de son chemin à un souvenir heureux. Puis tout à coup, elle courut jusqu'à une cellule et posa ses mains sur les barreaux froids.

« Daniel ! »

« E…Em…Emma ? » bredouilla une voix rocailleuse.

« Oui, mon amour. »

Elle ne tressauta pas lorsque des mains froides presque squelettiques se posèrent sur les siennes, les serrant avec une force insoupçonnée qu'elle sut que cela laisserait des marques sur sa peau pâle. Elle rencontra un regard bleu presque sans vie et sourit faiblement à l'homme qui se tenait derrière les barreaux.

« Tu…tu es là. »

« Pensais-tu que j'allais t'abandonner ? » lui demanda-t-elle en essayant d'être taquine.

« Je…tu n'étais plus là… le temps, je… tu n'étais plus là… t'étais partie et ce désespoir…tu… » bafouilla Daniel.

« Jamais, Dany ! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais tu m'entends ! » dit-elle fermement. « Je t'aime et je serais toujours auprès de toi quoi qu'il puisse arriver. »

Elle retira ses mains de celle de son époux et fouilla quelque chose dans ses poches puis en sortit une clé. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son mari et sourit.

« Tu es libre, mon amour. Cela fait trois ans jour pour jour aujourd'hui. J'ai été récupéré la clé de ta cellule au Ministère. Aurore t'attend avec impatience chez mes parents. Tu verras à quel point elle a grandi » raconta-t-elle tout en ouvrant la cellule de l'homme.

« Libre… je suis libre ? » demanda-t-il, ahuri.

« Oui, Daniel. Je suis venue te chercher pour te ramener à la maison. C'est fini maintenant. Tu ne reviendras plus jamais dans cet endroit et nous ne mettrons plus jamais les pieds en Angleterre, je te le promets » assura-t-elle.

Elle entra dans la cellule de son époux et le prit dans ses bras, laissant couler des larmes sur ses joues.

« C'est fini maintenant » murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. « Tu es libre de quitter cet endroit de malheur. »

« Emmène-moi… emmène-moi loin d'ici je t'en prie » supplia-t-il en larmes.

Emma acquiesça et soutint son mari, l'aidant à se déplacer. Elle maudit la justice sorcière anglaise dans son esprit et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son époux. Il avait été condamné à trois ans de prison ferme pour avoir utilisé un sortilège dit de magie noire. Trois ans de prison juste pour l'utilisation d'un sortilège. Quand Daniel avait été enfermé à Azkaban, elle avait tout essayé pour le sortir de là, pour l'éloigner de cet endroit misérable mais elle n'avait rencontré que des obstacles sur son chemin. La loi était la loi et elle respectait cela mais certainement pas les conditions de vie des prisonniers à Azkaban. Elle avait été horrifiée de voir l'état de Daniel après un mois passé dans cette prison bâtie au milieu de nulle part. Il avait été dans un tel état de désespoir suite à l'exposition prolongée de Détraqueurs qu'elle avait bien cru qu'elle perdrait son mari et qu'il mourrait dans sa cellule ou qu'il deviendrait fou comme tant d'autres qui y étaient enfermés depuis de nombreuses années mais le souvenir de leur fille et les visites quotidiennes d'Emma avaient permis à l'homme de tenir le coup et de s'accrocher.

Elle passa son bras autour de la taille de son mari et ils sortirent de la cellule. Elle ignora du mieux qu'elle put la présence du Détraqueur qui emboîtait leurs pas et soudainement, elle arrêta de marcher.

« Une minute, Daniel. »

Elle le fit asseoir sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » l'interrogea-t-il, dérouté.

« Je dois dire au revoir à une personne » répondit-elle avant de rebrousser chemin.

Elle revint sur ses pas d'un mètre et se dirigea vers la cellule qui était en face de celle de son mari. Elle distingua péniblement le prisonnier qui y était enfermé. L'homme était très maigre et n'avait que la peau sur les os. Il avait de longs cheveux sales et emmêlés. Il leva la tête et Emma croisa un regard gris torturé et hanté.

« Monsieur Black ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas et Emma lâcha un soupir triste.

« Je suis venue chercher mon mari mais avant de partir, je tenais à vous dire au revoir. Je sais ce que je vais vous dire ne changera rien à la situation mais sachez que je suis désolée pour vous » dit-elle.

« Pour…pourquoi ? » demanda le prisonnier d'une voix qui n'avait pas utilisé depuis des années.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous désolée ? » explicita-t-il.

« Je suis désolée que vous n'ayez personne qui vienne vous rendre visite. Désolée que personne ne vous empêche de sombrer dans la folie et le désespoir. Même tout grand salopard a besoin d'une personne sur qui compter surtout dans cet enfer. Vous méritez la prison mais certainement pas celle-ci alors oui, je suis désolée pour vous » expliqua Emma.

Le prisonnier garda le silence et Emma devina qu'il ne dirait pas grand-chose et puis surtout, elle était pressée de retirer Daniel de cet endroit. Elle sortit quelque chose du K-Way qu'elle portait et le jeta dans la cellule à travers les barreaux.

« Adieu. »

Emma retourna auprès de Daniel et ils quittèrent ensemble Azkaban sans jamais se retourner.

L'homme attendit que le silence revint avant de se décider à se lever et à regarder ce que lui avait laissé la jeune femme. Il fut surpris de découvrir la Gazette du Sorcier donc il sauta aussitôt sur le journal pour s'enquérir de l'actualité du monde sorcier. Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'ils étaient en 1991 donc il était enfermé depuis dix ans. Dix longues années à moisir dans cet endroit. Il parcourut lentement les articles du journal et son cœur manqua un battement cardiaque lorsqu'il tomba sur un article concernant Poudlard. Il apprit dans l'article écrit par la journaliste Rita Skeeter que récemment le professeur de potions, Severus Snape, et accessoirement Directeur de la maison Serpentard était décédé des suites d'un accident de potion et avait été remplacé par Andromeda Tonks née Black. Sa cousine enseignait désormais à Poudlard. Il poursuivit sa lecture et posa son regard sur la seule photo de l'article qui montrait deux garçons aux cheveux bruns qui faisaient face à un trio de garçons du même âge qu'eux, l'un était roux, l'autre noir et le dernier était blond. Il apprit qu'Harry Potter venait de faire son entrée à Poudlard aux côtés d'Orion Viridian, l'héritier des deux plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur du Royaume-Uni.

Le regard de Sirius fut attiré par quelque chose sur l'image. Un rat plus précisément. L'animal dormait paisiblement sur l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux roux et il remarqua un détail encore bien plus important, il manquait un doigt sur la patte du rat. Il savait que cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

« Le sale rat » grogna-t-il.

Il avait reconnu le rat qu'il savait n'en être pas un et sentit une profonde rage naître en lui. Ce traître était toujours vivant et en liberté, tandis que lui croupissait depuis des années au fond d'une cellule froide et miteuse. Mais plus important encore, ce sale fils de pite était tout près d'Harry, son filleul. Il était en danger avec le rat tout près de lui.

Il relut à nouveau l'article et son cerveau tiqua sur le nom d'Orion Viridian. Il dévisagea la photo du gamin qu'il présentait dans l'article comme l'un des héritiers les plus riches du monde magique et contempla le regard saphir du garçon.

« Orion Viridian ? »

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce nom lui disait quelque chose ? Il essaya de fouiller dans sa mémoire pour tenter de se souvenir où il avait déjà vu ce nom puis se rappela que son deuxième prénom était Orion mais surtout qu'il avait connu une femme dans sa jeunesse qui s'appelait Viridian, plus précisément Artemisia Viridian.

* * *

 _Onze ans plus tôt…_

 _Il était huit heures du matin lorsqu'il sortit de son sommeil. Il se frotta le visage, encore un tout petit peu fatigué et grimaça à cause de sa gueule de bois. Il retira les draps de son corps nu et ignora la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Il alla dans la salle de bain et avala une potion anti-gueule de bois qu'il avait en stock dans le placard de la salle de bain. Il se débarbouilla avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et de se faire un bon café noir. Il était en train de siroter son breuvage amer lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il attrapa aussitôt sa baguette et alla voir qui était-ce car il n'attendait personne à cette heure-ci. De plus, ses amis connaissaient le code de sa cheminée donc ils n'avaient guère besoin de venir frapper à sa porte._

 _« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il à travers la porte._

 _« C'est Artemisia » répondit une voix féminine._

 _« Artemis ? »_

 _« Oui » confirma la voix d'un ton exaspéré. « Tu vas te décider à m'ouvrir ou pas ? »_

 _Il baissa sa baguette et ouvrit la porte, révélant ainsi une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde et aux yeux d'un bleu saphir._

 _« Bordel, Sirius ! Tu ne pourrais pas mettre quelque chose ? »_

 _« Je suis chez moi » répliqua simplement Sirius. « Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu dans mon plus simple appareil. La dernière fois, cela ne semblait pas te gêner que je sois nu. »_

 _La blonde secoua la tête avant de pousser le jeune homme hors de son chemin et de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison._

 _« Nous devons parler, Sirius » annonça-t-elle._

 _« Pourquoi parler lorsque l'on peut s'amuser tous les deux hein ? » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton lubrique._

 _« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça, Black. J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler à propos de… »_

 _« Sirius ? » l'appela une voix chantante. « T'es en bas ? »_

 _Artemisia jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sirius qui pâlit brusquement et posa son regard sur la jeune femme en sous-vêtements qui descendait les marches d'escalier._

 _« Si… »_

 _La femme ferma soudainement sa bouche lorsqu'elle aperçut la blonde._

 _« Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir » dit-elle en ramassant rapidement ses effets qui traînaient un peu partout dans le salon et s'habilla à la hâte avant de se précipiter vers la sortie en claquant la porte derrière elle._

 _« À ce que je constate, tu t'es bien amusé hier » fit remarquer Artemisia sarcastique._

 _« Je ne crois jamais t'avoir dit que je voulais une relation sérieuse avec toi » dit Sirius sur le ton de la défensive._

 _« Et tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu voulais tout simplement t'amuser avec moi ! » cria la blonde._

 _« Ouais mais maintenant tu le sais. Je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir me caser et à fonder une famille. »_

 _« Pardon ?! »_

 _« Que voulais-tu me dire au juste ? » l'interrogea Sirius._

 _À ce même moment-là, un homme de leur âge aux cheveux bruns ressemblant à un nid d'oiseaux et aux yeux marron pétillant de joie derrière des lunettes rondes traversa la cheminée de Sirius pour se retrouver dans le salon. L'homme sourit joyeusement quand il vit son ami et alla le prendre dans ses bras tout en ignorant la nudité de ce dernier._

 _« Patmol, tu ne devineras jamais ! » s'exclama le brun à lunettes._

 _Sirius se retira de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami et le repoussa quelque peu car il détestait être enlacé sans avertissement._

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Je vais être papa ! » s'écria l'homme, heureux._

 _« Content de l'apprendre, mon ami. Mes félicitations, vieux, bientôt tu vas devoir changer les couches et faire les biberons tard dans la nuit » le félicita Sirius._

 _« Ouais, je sais, mais j'ai hâte. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas ce que Lily t'a fait mais depuis votre mariage tu deviens de plus en plus raisonnable » fit constater Sirius._

 _« Je crois qu'ils appellent ça devenir adulte, mon frère. Lily m'a fait grandir. »_

 _« Si tu le dis, vieux. »_

 _« Hey ! Mais pourquoi tu te balades à poils ? » le questionna l'homme à lunettes._

 _« Suis chez moi donc je fais comme je veux. »_

 _« Ouais mais j'ai pas envie de me trouver face à tes bijoux de famille. Tu voudrais pas les cacher sous un jean plutôt ? »_

 _« Je ferais mieux de m'en aller » lança Artemisia._

 _Les deux hommes tournèrent leur tête vers la blonde qui s'apprêtait à partir._

 _« Artemis ! Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment tu vas ? »_

 _« J'allais bien avant de venir voir ton ami mais je suppose qu'il fallait que je m'y attende » répondit-elle amèrement. « Toutes mes félicitations, James, pour la grossesse de Lily. »_

 _« Merci beaucoup, Artemis. Lily et moi organisons une fête justement à cette occasion. Ça te dirait de venir ? » l'invita James._

 _« C'est très gentil à toi mais non merci » refusa-t-elle poliment. « Tu passeras le bonjour à Lily de ma part. »_

 _« Je n'y manquerais pas. »_

 _Artemisia hocha la tête et sortit de la maison de Sirius. Ce dernier se mit à sa poursuite et la retint avant qu'elle ne transplane pour aller chez elle._

 _« Pourquoi pars-tu si vite ? » la questionna Sirius. « Je pensais que tu avais quelque chose à me dire. »_

 _« Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne souhaitais pas de relation sérieuse avec moi et encore moins être père alors je pense que l'on s'est tout dit » cracha-t-elle._

 _« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

 _« D'aller te faire foutre, Sirius Black ! Je me débrouillerais toute seule et peut-être cela vaudrait-il mieux pour tout le monde que je m'en occupe seule. »_

 _Puis elle transplana sans lui donner plus d'explications et il ne revit plus jamais la blonde car cette dernière avait été envoyée en mission par l'Ordre en Australie pour deux ans._

Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux et haleta soudainement alors que son cerveau avait remis les choses en place. Il contempla à nouveau la photo du garçon et découvrit quelques traits du visage de la blonde dans celui du gamin.

Orion Viridian… . Il détailla un peu plus le garçon et essaya de distinguer des traits de ressemblance qu'ils pourraient avoir en commun. Le gamin avait des cheveux noirs comme les siens et assez longs comme il avait toujours aimé porter les siens.

 _ **« Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne souhaitais pas de relation sérieuse avec moi et encore moins être père alors je pense que l'on s'est tout dit » cracha-t-elle.**_

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »**_

 _ **« D'aller te faire foutre, Sirius Black ! Je me débrouillerais toute seule et peut-être cela vaudrait-il mieux pour tout le monde que je m'en occupe seule. »**_

Son fils. Il avait un fils…

* * *

Place maintenant aux réponses des anonymes. Je tenais avant tout, de remercier toutes les personnes qui ne commentaient pas l'histoire mais qui la suivaient tout de même. Cela me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que tant de personnes la lisent. Merci à vous.

 _Guest 1 : j'ai pris note de tes suggestions de couple et comme tu l'as dit au sujet d'un éventuel Orion/Harry, ce serait un Pairing assez particulier au vue de la relation qu'ils entretiennent tous les deux. Mais bon, on verra comment évolueront les choses._

 _Mélissa : merci. J'ai pris note de tes suggestions de couple mais le Neville/Hermione peut être intéressant comme tu l'as souligné. Bises._

 _Adenoide : Merci pour tous tes commentaires. Je remarque que beaucoup voudraient bien un Orion/Harry si c'est un couple homo. Je n'y vois pas d'objections juste que je suis surprise par votre choix. Dans beaucoup de fanfictions, je sais que l'homosexualité est tolérée par les sorciers et non pas par les moldus mais ici dans mon histoire ce n'est pas le cas car sur bien des points, les sorciers sont bien en retard par rapport aux moldus._

 _**_ _ **Avec la fin de ce chapitre, je suppose que beaucoup vont être surpris. Faites-moi donc part de vos impressions. Pensez-vous tout comme Sirius qu'Orion est son fils ? Ou plutôt celui de Snape ?**_

 _ **On se reverra au prochain chapitre. Bises !**_


	6. Revenge

**-/-**

 **Revenge**

« Tout comme il y a deux versions à chaque histoire, il y a deux versions à chaque personne. Une version que nous révélons au monde et l'autre que nous gardons cachée... Une dualité gouvernée par l'équilibre de la lumière et de l'obscurité. Chacun de nous a la capacité d'accomplir le bien et le mal mais ceux qui sont capables de brouiller la ligne de division morale détiennent le vrai pouvoir. »

 _ **Citation extraite de la série ''Revenge''.**_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, entouré d'une pile de parchemins qu'il devait examiner avant la fin de la semaine lorsqu'un léger bruit de pas frappant contre de la pierre le prévint qu'une personne montait les marches d'escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à son bureau. Il leva les yeux pour voir s'approcher une personne dont le visage était recouvert par une cape. Il déposa sa plume et afficha un sourire affectueux, l'un de ces sourires qu'il ne réservait qu'à des proches.

« Emma, mon enfant ! »

« Grand-oncle Albus » fit-elle d'une voix neutre.

« Assieds-toi donc. Thé ? » proposa-t-il.

« Non, merci. »

La femme retira sa capuche et révéla une chevelure d'un roux éclatant. Elle s'assit et rencontra le regard bleu vif parfaitement identique au sien de son grand-oncle.

« Comment vas-tu ? Et ma petite Ariana ? » s'enquit-il. « Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu cette douce enfant. »

« Épargne-moi tes salades, veux-tu ? » s'irrita Emma.

« Emma… »

« Je suis venue ici uniquement pour faire mon rapport. J'ai été récupéré mon époux à Azkaban et j'ai livré le colis comme tu le souhaitais. »

« Comment était-il ? » l'interrogea Albus.

« Maigre, sale, presque maladif et pratiquement silencieux. Il a prononcé que quelques mots et il a compris ce que j'essayais de lui dire alors je suppose que mentalement il va bien. Aussi bien que l'on puisse aller dans cet enfer » répondit franchement la rouquine.

« Bien » dit le directeur. « Puis-je au moins savoir comment va Daniel ? »

Emma se leva brusquement de sa chaise et lança un regard si froid au vieux sorcier à lunettes en demi-lune qu'il aurait pu geler en un instant si les yeux de la rousse étaient capables d'un tel exploit.

« N'ose même pas prétendre te soucier de lui après tout ce qui s'est passé ! » gronda Emma en colère.

« J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour lui venir en aide. Je lui ai permis d'échapper à un emprisonnement à vie » lui rappela-t-il d'un ton calme.

« Tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir ? » ricana amèrement Emma. « Tu n'as fait que ce qui t'arrangeait, grand-oncle Albus ! Daniel ne méritait en aucun cas de passer ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour dans cet endroit maudit. Oui, il avait fait usage d'un sortilège de magie noir mais uniquement pour faire une expérience et dans le cadre de son travail ! Il n'avait fait de mal à personne ! Tu sais très bien quel genre de personne il est, il ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche. Ce sortilège, il l'avait testé sur lui-même, bon sang ! »

« Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi mais je t'assure mon enfant que j'ai tout essayé pour lui éviter… »

« Sale menteur ! » le coupa sèchement Emma. « Tu mens ! Si vraiment tu te souciais du bien-être de mon mari, de la santé mentale du père de ton arrière petite-fille, tu aurais usé de ton influence au ministère pour éviter à un innocent la prison. Si ce n'était pas pour Daniel, tu aurais pu le faire pour Ariana et moi. Mais non, il te fallait un pion pour tes plans tordus et tu avais désigné mon homme ! Qu'importe les conséquences de ce qui allait se passer, tu l'avais choisi pour accomplir l'un de tes odieux plans. »

« Emma » souffla le vieil homme, chagriné par la pensée que la jeune femme puisse penser ou même croire une telle chose.

« Épargne-moi ces faux airs d'homme innocent quand en réalité tu n'es qu'un manipulateur sadique » siffla la rousse d'un ton acide. « Bon sang de Merlin ! Sais-tu seulement dans quel état je l'ai retrouvé ? Anéanti et brisé une fois encore… »

Emma ferma les yeux et recula de quelques pas pour mettre un peu de distance entre elle et cet homme qu'elle avait idolâtré pendant toute son enfance. Un rictus amer fit courber ses lèvres tandis que de grosses gouttes d'eau salée glissèrent le long de ses pommettes rondes. L'image de son mari amaigri et affaibli par ces trois années à Azkaban apparut dans son esprit et un immense sentiment de culpabilité la plongea dans un profond état de détresse et de rage.

« Daniel ne l'avait pas mérité surtout pas après les souffrances qu'il a dû endurer dans son enfance. Sais-tu combien de temps il m'a fallut pour briser sa carapace et arriver à l'atteindre ? Combien de temps il a fallu pour qu'il me laisse le toucher et ne serait-ce que prendre sa main ? Combien j'ai dû lutter pour qu'il cesse de se rabaisser et se croire inférieur aux autres ? Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai dû le rassurer la nuit après un cauchemar horrible et presque douloureux ?! » hurla-t-elle en larmes. « Seigneur… »

Emma éclata en sanglots et pensa à son époux, le père de son enfant. Cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie et qu'elle avait juré de protéger mais elle n'y était pas arrivée. Elle avait trahi sa promesse et par conséquent, Daniel avait été blessé une fois de plus sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, si ce n'était qu'assister à sa chute jusqu'aux enfers. Quelque part, elle savait que c'était de sa faute. Après tout, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas été la petite-nièce d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Maintenant je comprends pourquoi maman te voue une si grande haine. Elle a raison de dire que ton amour est un poison lent et douloureux. Tu ne peux aimer sans faire du mal aux gens qui t'entourent et je regrette que mon mari ait eu à faire les frais de cet amour empoisonné que tu sembles éprouver à mon égard » confia-t-elle presque dans in murmure à peine audible.

« Je m'excuse sincèrement si je vous ai fait du mal à toi et à Daniel. Ce n'était guère dans mon intention de vous blesser » se repentit Albus.

Emma fut secouée par un rire désabusé et jeta un regard dégoûté à son grand-oncle.

« Tu n'as donc rien compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Compris quoi ? » demanda le plus grand mage d'Angleterre, dérouté.

« Que tu fais du mal à tout le monde en les manipulant sans aucun remord. C'est à croire que tu te complais dans la souffrance qu'éprouve tes proches. Tu proclames servir le bien mais tu ne sers que tes propres intérêts, rien de plus. Tu n'as pas changé depuis le décès de grand-tante Ariana. En fait, plus le temps avance et plus j'ai l'impression que tu deviens machiavélique. »

Albus se mura dans le silence et Emma sut qu'elle avait touché un point extrêmement sensible. Il était quasiment impossible de rendre cet homme silencieux car il semblait toujours avoir réponses à tout et détourner un sujet de conversation en sa faveur. Il était un homme de mots et pouvait mettre une personne à terre rien qu'en s'exprimant avec cette voix suave et douce qui faisait succomber chaque sorcier qui osait croire son chemin et le rallier à sa cause. Malgré les nombreuses mises en garde de sa mère au sujet de cet homme, devenu célèbre grâce à un duel contre un puissant mage noir dont il sortit vainqueur, Emma n'avait pu s'empêcher de se trouver fascinée par son grand-oncle et à le vénérer presque comme un dieu jusqu'à ce que les masques tombent et qu'elle se rende compte que le dieu dont elle chantait les louanges depuis toute petite n'était que le diable qui s'était déguisé en une divinité pour la tromper.

« Emma, mon enfant, je puis t'assurer que tout ce que j'ai jamais fait pour toi était uniquement par amour. Je suis navré d'apprendre que je t'ai blessé et attristé de voir combien j'ai perdu dans ton estime » dit Albus.

« Amour ? » cracha-t-elle avec dédain. « C'est parce que tu aimes, papi, que tu lui as fait autant souffrir ? Était-ce de l'amour lorsque tu as forcé papi à…à… Merde ! »

Emma s'arracha pratiquement les cheveux de sa tête et se déplaça dans le bureau de Dumbledore, agitée et blessée comme un animal en cage.

« Je regrette sincèrement d'appartenir à une famille comme la nôtre » avoua-t-elle, la voix rocailleuse. « J'espère que ce sera la dernière fois que nous nous verrons et je te prierais de ne plus jamais t'approcher de mon époux et de ma fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es intéressé par cet homme ni pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce qu'il conserve un état de santé mentale correct et je suis désolée pour lui qu'il ait à faire à toi mais je ne veux pas que tes merdes me retombent dessus. »

« Ta mission est terminée et ne t'en fais pas, rien de cette histoire ne remontera jusqu'à toi » la rassura-t-il.

« Bien » fit-elle, satisfaite. « Nos chemins se séparent ici. »

Emma regarda une dernière fois son grand-oncle et malgré la haine qu'elle pouvait vouer à ce grand sorcier, il lui était impossible de supprimer d'un seul coup l'affection qu'elle lui avait porté pendant toutes ces années.

« Emma » la retient-il encore un instant.

« Oui. »

« Je suis profondément désolé » s'excusa Dumbledore avec une touche de sincérité dans sa voix.

« Pas autant que moi » répliqua-t-elle simplement.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune femme quitta le bureau du directeur de Poudlard et quitta promptement le château. Dumbledore retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table avant de s'affaler contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Fumseck qui se tenait sur son perchoir se mit à chanter doucement, apaisant lentement le cœur meurtri de son maître.

« Je les perds tous, Fumseck. Tous… » murmura-t-il douloureusement, une larme perlant au coin de son œil.

* * *

Emma effaça les traces de ses larmes et marcha lentement à travers les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Elle observa les maisons qui bordaient les rues et fut heureuse de parcourir à nouveau ce village qui l'avait vu naître et grandir. Elle prit une rue latérale à la grand-rue et poussa les portes d'un établissement qui faisait office de pub en plus d'auberge. À l'entrée, il y avait une tête de sanglier suspendue à une vieille potence en bois. Les fenêtres étaient tellement incrustées de saletés que la lumière du jour avait du mal à les traverser. Le sol semblait en terre battue mais c'était plutôt un sol de pierre sous des couches de salissures. L'endroit était plutôt miteux, petit, crasseux et imprégné d'une forte odeur de chèvre et était loin d'être aussi populaire que son concurrent, les Trois Balais. Emma remarqua qu'il y avait quelques clients assis dans un coin de la salle aux allures douteuses. Elle s'avança vers le bar derrière lequel se tenait un homme grand et mince avec beaucoup de longs cheveux gris et filandreux et il portait une barbe. L'homme plongea son regard bleu à travers ses lunettes dans les siens et elle sourit tendrement au barman avant de s'asseoir.

« Soir, papi » le salua-t-elle avec une fausse gaieté.

« Tu es allée voir Albus » déclara son grand-père.

La rousse savait qu'il était inutile de nier alors elle hocha tout simplement la tête.

« Je lui ai fait mes adieux. »

Son grand-père continua le nettoyage de ses verres puis lorsqu'il eût fini, il servit à la jeune femme un verre de whisky pur-feu.

« Cul-sec » conseilla-t-il.

Elle fit comme il dit et sentit l'alcool brûler doucement l'intérieur de sa gorge. Elle se sentait nettement mieux que tout à l'heure après avoir quitté le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Comment va Daniel ? » l'interrogea son grand-père.

« Mal » répondit-elle.

Emma était sûre et certaine qu'il comprendrait tout de suite rien qu'avec un seul mot. Abelforth Dumbledore était très peu connu du monde sorcier mais était aussi intelligent et perspicace que son frère aîné. Il était d'apparence bourru et grincheux, parfois opiniâtre et sardonique, mais c'était quelqu'un de vif et de compréhensif.

« C'est un garçon faible mais il saura se relever. Tant que tu restes forte pour lui, tout ira bien » dit Abelforth.

D'une autre personne, Emma aurait piqué une mouche et se serait insurgée mais venant de son grand-père, elle savait que c n'était pas une insulte et qu'il estimait énormément Daniel, qu'il le considérait même comme son petit-fils, parfois presque comme un fils. Il ne faisait qu'émettre une évidence connue de leur famille. Daniel était faible en raison de son passé mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était inutile et incapable de quoi que ce soit, bien au contraire.

« Nous partons demain pour le Japon. Là-bas, il y a une clinique spécialisée qui pourra le prendre en charge. »

Abelforth approuva d'un acquiescement.

« Une bonne chose » valida-t-il. « Tes parents partent aussi, je suppose. »

« Oui » confirma la rouquine. « Maman et papa ont émis le souhait de nous épauler dans cette épreuve. Ils pensent qu'avec le traitement de Dani, je n'aurais pas assez de temps à consacrer à Aria et pendant que je serais occupée à soutenir Daniel, ils prendront soin de la petite en mon absence. »

« Et ta mère ? » demanda le barman.

Emma lâcha un soupir contrit et lança un regard désolé à son grand-père.

« Elle reste intraitable sur le sujet, papi. Tant que tu continueras à être proche de lui, elle ne voudra pas te voir. »

« Je vois. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Au moins, elle a su trouver la force en elle de pardonner mes péchés » dit-il.

« Ce ne sont pas tes péchés, papi ! Ce sont les siens » protesta la jeune femme.

« Je suis autant coupable dans cette histoire que lui. J'aurais très bien pu lui dire non et ne jamais céder mais je l'ai fait » répliqua Abelforth.

« Non, papi ! Il n'a aucune excuse pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Arrête donc de le protéger et de vouloir prendre les torts à sa place. Maman m'a tout raconté. »

« Elle ne sait que ce qu'elle veut bien imaginer » rétorqua-t-il. « Elle ne sait rien de mon histoire, de ce qui s'est passé à cette époque-là. »

« Alors raconte-le nous. Nous avons besoin de connaître la vérité, j'en ai besoin. Pendant mon enfance, j'ai vu maman adorer grand-oncle Albus puis tout à coup, elle s'est mise à le haïr du jour au lendemain sans me donner une explication tandis que toi tu alternais entre le chaud et le froid avec lui. Tu disais le détester mais toutes tes actions démontraient le contraire. Ensuite, j'ai fini par apprendre une version de l'histoire par maman mais apparemment elle n'est pas complète. Dis-moi, papi. Parle-moi… . J'ai besoin de comprendre car je me sens perdue à présent. Qui sommes-nous réellement ? Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? » supplia-t-elle.

Elle implorait pour obtenir des réponses, pour déchiffrer le mystère qui pesait sur sa famille depuis de nombreuses années et qui les détruisait tous un par un.

« Que t'a dit ta mère ? » soupira Abelforth.

« L'essentiel » répondit-elle évasivement à dessein.

Abelforth la dévisagea intensément et elle résista à se tortiller sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Elle savait que son grand-père avait vu à travers son jeu.

« Tout est vrai, Emma. »

« Alors maman est aussi…elle…c'est…vraiment…lui…je… » bredouilla-t-elle incohérente.

« Oui » affirma-t-il.

« Alors il est mon… »

« Oui. »

« Par les couilles momifiées de Merlin ! » jura-t-elle, choquée.

Abelforth esquissa un sourire amusé au langage de charretier de sa petite-fille.

« J'ai besoin d'un autre verre » dit-elle, assommée. « Non, la bouteille serait mieux » reprit-elle.

« Pourquoi sembles-tu si choquée si ta mère te l'avait déjà raconté ? » l'interrogea son grand-père.

« Comment aurais-je pu croire à des trucs pareils ? Maman le haïssait et pouvait bien me raconter n'importe quoi pour que je le déteste à mon tour. L'histoire de votre enfance et de ce qu'il t'a fait était déjà assez difficile à encaisser mais _ça_! _Ça_ , papi, c'est encore pire. Comment a-t-il pu te faire _ça_ ? Comment a-t-il pu oser ? » fit Emma, bouillonnante de colère.

« Tout doux, rebelle. Ta mère et toi ne connaissez qu'une partie de l'histoire » lui rappela-t-il.

« Je ne vais pas me calmer mais plutôt aller éviscérer ce salopard et lui faire avaler ses tripes » grogna la rouquine.

« Tu ne feras rien de tel. »

« Mais papi… »

« Non, Emma. Comme je te l'ai dit, ta mère et toi ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire » la coupa-t-il sèchement. « Et c'est une histoire que je ne souhaite pas partager. Lui et moi, nous vous avons assez fait de mal comme ça. Inutile de créer d'autres blessures qui entacheront un peu plus notre famille. »

« Juste une dernière question, s'il te plaît. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Était-ce…hum… était-ce à peu près semblable à ce que… »

« Arrête-toi là jeune fille » gronda Abelforth. « Je sais que tu es en colère contre Albus et que tu as tout à fait le droit de le haïr mais n'essaie jamais plus de comparer ma situation à celle de ce pauvre garçon. Je me répète et tu le répèteras à ta mère qui est aussi entêtée qu'une chèvre, que je n'étais pas une victime comme elle semble le penser. Tout comme Albus, j'ai des fautes là-dedans. »

Emma laissa tomber le sujet et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge pendue à l'entrée. Elle rencontra le regard de son grand-père et finit par pousser un soupir.

« Il y a des moments où je ne te comprends pas, tu sais. Tantôt il est coupable de tous les malheurs tantôt il a des circonstances atténuantes ou il n'a pas tout les torts. Tu le repousses à chaque fois qu'il essaie de renouer des liens avec toi mais tu vis tout de même près de lui et l'autorises à venir prendre un verre dans ton pub. Il représente quoi finalement pour toi ? »

« Tu apprendras, ma belle rebelle, que dans ce monde, ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons si on nous fait du mal ou non, en revanche on peut choisir qui nous fait du mal. J'aime mes choix. J'espère que vous aimerez les vôtres » déclara le propriétaire de l'auberge.

« Alors tu admets qu'il t'a fait du mal » dit Emma.

« Uniquement parce que je l'ai choisi » affirma-t-il.

Emma secoua la tête puis se pinça l'arête du nez avant de contourner le bar et de prendre son grand-père dans ses bras. Abelforth retourna l'étreinte de la jeune femme et sourit tristement dans ses cheveux roux.

« Promets-moi une chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne le laisse pas sombrer et devenir comme Voldemort. Je le déteste et le haïrais toute ma vie du plus profond de mon âme pour ce qu'il a osé faire à Daniel mais je ne souhaite pas qu'il devienne aussi fou que ce mage noir. En dépit de moi, de ma fureur, ma rage et ma haine, il occupe toujours une place importante dans mon cœur » murmura-t-elle.

« Je le ferais » promit son grand-père.

Emma se retira de l'accolade et essuya les larmes qui avaient perlé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

« Par contre je me demande comment cela est-il possible que maman soit normale. N'aurait-elle pas dû être malade ou un truc du genre ? » questionna-t-elle, perplexe.

« Une question à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse car la génétique est un domaine qui m'est inconnu. »

« Je ferais des recherches à ce sujet. »

« Comme tu le souhaites. Embrasse ma petite-fille pour moi et passe le bonsoir à tes parents et au garçon de ma part » dit Abelforth.

« Je le ferais » sourit-elle. « Au revoir, papi. »

« Au revoir, ma belle rebelle. »

Emma déposa un baiser sur la joue de son grand-père et s'en alla en traversant la cheminée du pub.

Abelforth, après le départ de sa petite-fille, s'occupa des derniers clients et était bientôt sur le point de fermer puis de monter se coucher lorsque son frère aîné entra dans le pub et riva son regard sur lui. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent immobiles, yeux dans les yeux. Abelforth se déplaça et rangea les chaises, ignorant la présence de son aîné dans don pub.

« Je l'ai perdu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Emma n'est pas Morgana. Cette petite est bien trop bonne pour te haïr toute sa vie, même si elle en a toutes les raisons. Elle reviendra vers toi lorsque le garçon sera rétabli. »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à ce garçon. J'ai vraiment essayé tout ce que je pouvais pour lui éviter la prison » renchérit Dumbledore.

Abelforth se redressa et posa un regard indéchiffrable sur son aîné. Il connaissait si bien le directeur de Poudlard qu'il était capable de détecter un mensonge quand il en voyait un et étonnamment, Albus ne mentait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle doute de toi à ce point hormis l'histoire concernant Morgana ? » l'interrogea-t-il, intrigué.

Albus poussa un profond soupir et alla s'asseoir sur une table près du bar. Abelforth croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant avec patience une réponse de son aîné.

« Je lui ai demandé de veiller à ce que Sirius Black ait toute sa tête et qu'il ne devienne pas fou comme tant d'autres prisonniers d'Azkaban » répondit Albus.

Son cadet fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Et je suppose que tu ne lui as pas expliqué pourquoi elle devait veiller à la santé mentale _d'un dangereux criminel_ , un partisan de Voldemort » déduisit Abelforth.

Albus garda le silence et le barman eût sa réponse. Abelforth se sentit épuisé subitement et il savait que c'était l'une des conséquences d'être aussi proche d'un homme comme son frère. Il récupéra une bouteille de whisky pur-feu ainsi que deux verres et alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Albus.

« Sirius est innocent » déclara Albus.

« Bien sûr qu'il est innocent. Ce gamin n'aurait jamais fait de mal aux Potter » acquiesça Abelforth. « Mais ma question est la suivante : Pourquoi laisses-tu un innocent moisir là-bas ? Il y a été enfermé sans procès alors que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose pour lui. »

Albus se servit un verre d'alcool et l'avala cul-sec avant de s'en servir un autre. Il paraissait abattu et plein de remords. Il se redressa et croisa le regard bleu vif de son cadet qui le dévisageait d'un air impassible. Il leva son bras et voulut poser sa main sur la joue du barman mais ce dernier le retint à temps et redéposa son bras sur la table.

« Tu ferais peut-être mieux de t'en aller » dit sèchement Abelforth.

« Non ! Je… suis désolé… je ne le referais plus. »

« Alors ? » s'impatienta son cadet.

« Je ne pouvais pas lui venir en aide à cette époque-là. Il n'était, certes, pas coupable du meurtre des Potter et de celui de douze moldus ainsi que la disparition de Peter Pettigrow mais il était en partie responsable de la déchéance de mon tout petit. J'ai permis à cet homme et à ses amis de faire du mal à mon fils. Quand il est revenu vers moi, il était tellement brisé que je ne savais pas par où commencer pour recoller les morceaux. J'étais en colère, Ab. En colère contre eux mais surtout contre moi-même pour n'avoir pas réagi lorsque je le devais. Mon fils avait souffert, Ab… »

« Et ils devaient payer » supposa Abelforth.

« Oui » confirma Albus. « Sirius avait attenté à la vie de Severus lorsqu'ils étaient en cinquième année. À ce moment-là, je n'avais pas puni le garçon pour son acte. Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que toutes mes inactions avaient été la cause de la chute de Severus. Sans m'en rendre compte, je jouais le jeu de Voldemort et c'était comme si je lui avais remis, moi-même, Severus entre ses mains. J'avais fait trop d'erreurs à l'époque et je ne pouvais continuer ainsi. Sirius devait apprendre de ses erreurs. »

« Et toi ? Quand apprendras-tu des tiennes ? » le questionna durement Abelforth.

Abelforth se leva et foudroya Albus du regard.

« Tu répètes encore et toujours les mêmes erreurs. Tu l'as toi-même souligné, Albus, _tu es responsable_ de la chute de Severus. Sans ton laxisme et la haine que tu sembles vouer à la maison Serpentard, il n'aurait jamais eu une enfance aussi abusive. S'il avait été un Serdaigle ou un Gryffondor ou même un Poufsouffle, je suis certain que tu aurais agi autrement mais qu'il soit un Serpentard t'a tout de suite fait croire qu'il était comme _lui_. Tu n'as jamais donné la chance à ce gamin de te prouver qu'il était différent et qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien sous cette carapace qu'il s'était créé pour se protéger du monde. Et puis lorsque le mal a été fait, que cet enfant a traversé les enfers et est revenu complètement brisé, tu ouvres soudainement les yeux ?! Lorsque plus rien ne peut être réparé, tu t'autoproclames juge tout d'un coup ?! À quoi joues-tu, Albus ? Comment peux-tu devenir aussi inhumain et te servir de tes proches comme des pions que tu déplaces et sacrifies à ta guise ? » s'époumona Abelforth.

Albus baissa la tête, honteux.

« Réponds-moi » exigea son cadet, furieux.

Abelforth l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et le secoua sèchement.

« Quand apprendras-tu donc de tes erreurs et à nous traiter comme des êtres humains et non comme des pièces d'un échiquier géant ?! »

Albus ne répondit pas et son silence augmenta un peu plus la fureur de son frère cadet qui le relâcha après lui avoir asséné un bon coup de poing au visage. Albus chancela et s'accrocha à la table pour ne pas tomber. Il sentit un goût métallique emplir sa bouche et une douleur intense se propager sur sa mâchoire.

Abelforth serra douloureusement ses poings, la mâchoire crispée. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en colère depuis le décès de leur sœur, Ariana, et n'avait qu'une seule envie à l'instant : sortir sa baguette et lancer un impardonnable à son frère car ce dernier l'aurait bien mérité.

« Je veux savoir, Albus, que comptes-tu faire de Black ? Quel rôle a-t-il jouer dans tes plans tordus ? » l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton acide.

« Je…je vais demander à Amélia qu'un procès soit ouvert pour Sirius » répondit Albus.

« Ensuite ? Parce que je suis absolument certain qu'il y a toujours une suite avec toi. Tu ne ferais pas sortir le gamin de cette prison sans une autre raison. »

« Voldemort n'a pas complètement disparu. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne revienne parmi nous et qu'il ne crée à nouveau le chaos dans notre monde. J'ai besoin d'autant d'alliés que possible pour vaincre cet homme. Sirius a dû changer depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je suppose qu'il a mûri et qu'il a appris de ses erreurs. Il a un passé lourd et avec ça, il pourrait devenir un bon atout pour l'Ordre. »

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ? » demanda son cadet, suspicieux.

« Et j'ai aussi besoin de Sirius pour qu'il veille sur Harry et Orion » ajouta finalement Albus.

« Veiller sur eux ? »

« Je ne serais peut-être pas toujours là pour eux et ils ont besoin tous les deux d'adultes responsables dans leur vie. Sirius a été assez puni comme ça et il mérite maintenant d'avoir une seconde chance. Tous les trois le méritent… »

« Qu'as-tu fait, Albus ? »

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tôt…_

 _Albus Dumbledore était un homme difficile à surprendre mais surtout impossible à mettre au pied du mur et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il se trouvait surpris et sans solutions. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il était à la recherche d'une idée pour se sortir du merdier dans lequel il se trouvait mais jusqu'à présent, aucune n'avait illuminé son esprit. Il retournait le problème dans tous les sens, essayait de changer d'angle pour y voir plus clair mais rien n'y faisait. C'était le brouillard total._

 _Il caressa les plumes de son phénix, le regard vide._

 _« Albus. »_

 _Il se retira de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers son adjointe qui venait de faire irruption dans ses appartements, les yeux rougis, une lettre dans la main._

 _« C'est horrible » pleura Minerva McGonagall._

 _« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers la femme bouleversée. « Est-ce Severus ? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Poppy m'a assuré qu'il se réveillerait bientôt et que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Dites-moi, Minerva. Est-ce mon petit ? »_

 _Il se retint avec difficulté de ne pas secouer la femme pour obtenir les réponses à ses questions. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre tandis qu'il pensait à son jeune maître des potions._

 _« Non…non, ce n'est pas Severus. Il va bien » dit Minerva._

 _Albus la relâcha et fut submergé par un profond sentiment de soulagement. Severus était en sécurité à l'infirmerie du château. Son petit ne craignait rien._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui vous bouleverse donc à ce point ? » s'enquit-il._

 _« Artemis, Albus. Artemisia Viridian est décédée et son fils a contracté la même maladie. D'après les médecins, il n'y survivra pas » l'informa-t-elle avant de lui tendre la lettre qu'elle avait reçu ce matin._

 _Il lut le contenu du courrier et fut affligé d'apprendre le décès de la jeune femme. Elle aurait contracté une maladie mortelle et contagieuse lors d'un de ses voyages en Amérique du Sud et était décédée à Paris en France dans un hôpital moldu. Son fils, Orion Viridian, était dans un état critique. Tous les médecins étaient unanimes, il n'y survivrait pas._

 _« Par Godric ! » fit Minerva, abattue._

 _La directrice des lions tout comme Dumbledore connaissaient la jeune femme car elle était un membre de l'Ordre. Elle avait combattu à leurs côtés durant la première guerre des sorciers. Ils la connaissaient si bien qu'ils savaient que la jeune femme était tombée enceinte de Sirius Black et que ce dernier n'avait pas été mis au courant de sa paternité car à l'époque, l'héritier de la famille Black avait, semble-t-il, multiplié les conquêtes et préféré sa liberté que de s'attacher à une femme et à fonder une famille. Artemisia avait pris la responsabilité de s'occuper de l'enfant toute seule en obtenant le soutien de Lily, Marlene et Alice qui avaient été mises au courant ainsi que celui de Dumbledore pour obtenir sa protection car ils étaient en temps de guerre et de McGonagall car cette dernière était comme une mère pour la jeune femme._

 _Albus se perdit dans ses pensées et réfléchit à la situation lorsqu'il eût soudain une idée brillante. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour l'enfant et il en était désolé mais si le gamin venait totalement à disparaître, c'était trois familles de Sang-Pur qui disparaîtrait avec lui. Il avait en lui le sang des Viridian et des Prince par sa mère ainsi que celui des Black par son père. Il était l'héritier de trois puissantes familles, toutes riches. Avec la guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon, il aurait besoin de gros financement. On ne gagnait pas une guère sans argent et Artemisia avait grandement contribué aux finances de l'Ordre. Il ne pouvait pas perdre un tel héritage et le laisser aux mains des Gobelins ou même du Ministère. De plus, Severus avait besoin d'une nouvelle identité s'il devait se fier aux dires de Renwood et il était désormais presque impossible de nos jours de se créer une seconde identité. Même avec les nombreux contacts qu'il avait, il ne pourrait pas créer aussi facilement une identité à son homme de confiance. Et là, il avait une chance inestimable de régler tous ses problèmes. À croire c'était la volonté du destin qu'Orion Viridian puisse continuer d'exister._

* * *

Harry avait toujours cru qu'il était impossible de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi détestable que Dudley, mais c'était avant de faire la connaissance de Ronald Weasley. Le roux était encore plus détestable que Draco Malfoy. Il avait appris plus tard, un jeudi soir, que le Gryffondor avait été horrible envers Neville lors du cours de Vol qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentard. Bien avant le cours de Vol, beaucoup d'étudiants avaient vanté leurs exploits à qui voulait l'entendre. Malfoy avait été l'un d'entre eux car il parlait beaucoup de balais volants. Il racontait sans cesse des histoires dont il était le héros et qui se terminaient invariablement par une poursuite haletante à l'issue de laquelle il échappait de justesse à un hélicoptère piloté par des Moldus. Tout comme le Serpentard, les Gryffondor n'avaient pas été en reste en matière de vantardise. À l'en croire, Seamus Finnigan avait également passé le plus clair de son enfance à faire des acrobaties aériennes en pleine campagne. Même Ronald Weasley racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait failli, entrer en collision avec un deltaplane alors qu'il pilotait le vieux balai de son frère aîné, Charlie.

Neville, en revanche, n'était jamais monté sur un balai. Sa grand-mère s'y était toujours opposée. Harry songeait en son for intérieur que c'était une sage décision, étant donné le nombre incroyable d'accidents que Neville avait déjà eu dans sa vie en restant les deux pieds sur terre. Il ne se moquait pas de son ami et savait que cette maladresse constante était due à sa timidité, que le Gryffondor aurait moins d'accidents lorsqu'il commencerait à vaincre cette timidité qui le rendait charmant à bien des égards et qui lui permettait d'obtenir la protection des jumeaux Weasley qui adoraient le première année.

À la suite de cette information, lors de leur premier cours de Vol, Ronald n'avait eu cesse de taquiner Neville qui avait de grandes difficultés à manier son balai et incapable de se concentrer à cause des railleries du roux, Neville était tombé de son balai et s'était cassé le bras. En l'absence du professeur de Vol, il eut une bagarre entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Le groupe de Weasley contre celui de Malfoy. Ils avaient tous fini avec une détention chez Rusard pendant deux semaines et avec un retrait de points considérable.

« Comment va ton bras ? » demanda-t-il au blond qui venait de prendre place à côté de lui.

« Oh très bien » répondit Neville. « Madame Pomfresh m'a arrangé ça en deux minutes. »

« Ravi de l'entendre. »

« Je me souviens du premier cours de Vol de Charly » ébaucha Cedric.

« Si tu oses raconter cette histoire, Diggory, je te jure que tu finis eunuque avant minuit » menaça Charly.

« Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens ! » s'écria Marilyn, un rire dans la voix. « C'était vraiment le cours de Vol le plus drôle auquel j'ai jamais assisté. »

« Avons-nous…

\- bien entendu ?

\- Seriez-vous en train de parler…

\- du jour le plus mémorable de L'Histoire de Poudlard ? » s'interrogèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

« Pitié » se lamenta Charly.

« C'est quoi l'histoire ? » demanda Rolf, curieux.

Fred drapa son bras autour de l'épaule du jeune Serdaigle et échangea un sourire goguenard avec son jumeau.

« Laissez-nous donc vous conter la fabuleuse histoire… » commença-t-il.

« … de Charly qui courrait plus vite que l'ombre de son balai » termina Fred.

« Je vous massacrerais tous ! Je vous ferais manger les poils de miss Teigne, vous donnerais en pâture à Rusard, vous…hum… »

Cedric avait placé sa main sur la bouche de la rousse qui tentait tout de même de menacer ses amis à travers la paume de son meilleur ami. Elle croisa les iris d'un gris d'acier du blaireau qui brillaient d'un éclat malicieux. Elle continua de marmonner à travers la main de Cedric, faisant sourire ce dernier.

« Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas y échapper » lui dit-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard et finit par abandonner la partie uniquement pour cette fois-ci.

« La suite » s'impatienta Harry.

« Charly était une étudiante de la maison Poufsouffle et lors d'un cours commun de Vol avec la maison Gryffondor, il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu » poursuivit Fred d'une voix basse.

« Lorsque madame Bibine demanda à tous les étudiants de lever leur balai, ils suivirent les instructions de leur professeur. Certains réussirent mieux que d'autres tandis que Charly accomplit un exploit avec son balai » continua George.

« Elle leva son balai mais plus encore… il se mit tout à coup à sa poursuite » narrèrent les jumeaux.

« Nous vîmes une jeune fille à la chevelure de feu se faire courser par un balai fou ! » reprit Fred en augmentant quelque peu le son de sa voix.

« Charly courrait tellement vite que même le balai avait du mal à tenir le rythme et pour échapper à son balai… »

« …elle se jeta dans le lac » termina Fred.

Et tout le monde se mit à rire. Charly pesta légèrement contre eux mais ses yeux bleus brillaient d'amusement au souvenir grotesque de ce premier cours de Vol.

« Tu as pu t'améliorer par la suite ? » demanda Hermione à la rousse.

« Pas du tout » répondit Cedric à la place de son amie. « C'est une catastrophe ambulante sur un balai. Mieux vaut pas qu'elle s'en approche à plus de cent mètres. Par contre, elle est une excellente supportrice. »

Cedric avait posé sa main sur celle de Charly qui rougit au compliment du blaireau.

« Oh ! » fit Hermione clairement déçue d'apprendre que la rouquine n'avait pas pu s'améliorer en matière de vol.

Il était connu par tout le groupe que la jeune fille redoutait son premier cours de Vol qui avait lieu vendredi après-midi car c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas apprendre par cœur dans un livre et pourtant elle avait essayé tout en lisant _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Mione, je suis sûr que tu sauras te débrouiller » essaya Harry de la rassurer.

Harry avait commencé à surnommer la jeune fille ainsi et trouvait que c'était un surnom qui lui allait parfaitement bien que cette dernière détestait que son prénom soit raccourci. Si bien que, pour l'embêter, Orion l'appelait désormais de cette façon, délaissant le Granger ou la Miss-Je-Veux-Tout-Savoir pour un Mione railleur.

« Oui, Mione, nous sommes sûrs que tu sauras être à la hauteur en te ridiculisant de façon intelligente » railla Orion, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

« Parlerais-tu pour toi ou pour moi ? » répliqua-t-elle avec ironie.

Orion jeta un regard noir à la Serdaigle qui sourit avec triomphe, sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible. Elle était finalement moins inquiète que tout à l'heure, sachant qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas la seule à se montrer ridicule lors de ce cours.

Le lendemain à trois heures et demie de l'après-midi, les élèves de Poufsouffle sortirent dans le parc pour se rendre sur le lieu de leur première leçon de vol. Le ciel était clair et les vastes pelouses ondulaient sous une faible brise. Le terrain se trouvait du côté opposé à la Forêt interdite dont on voyait les arbres se balancer au loin.

Les Serdaigle étaient déjà là, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de balais soigneusement alignés sur le sol. Harry avait entendu Fred et George ainsi que Cedric se plaindre de la qualité des balais de l'école qui se mettaient à vibrer quand on volait trop haut ou qui tiraient un peu trop à gauche.

Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, arriva bientôt. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » aboya-t-elle. « Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son balai : il était vieux et pas en très bon état.

« Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai » ordonna Madame Bibine. « Et dites : ''Debout !''»

« Debout ! » crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.

Le balai de Harry lui sauta aussitôt dans la main, mais ce fut un des rares à le faire. Celui d'Hermione fit simplement un tour sur lui-même et celui d'Orion ne bougea pas. Les balais étaient peut-être comme les chevaux, songea Harry, quand on avait peur, ils le sentaient et le tremblement dans la voix de son meilleur ami indiquait clairement qu'il aurait préféré garder les deux pieds sur terre. Il avait été loin de se douter que son ami aurait peur de monter sur un balai. Il était surprenant pour lui de découvrir que comme tout le monde, Orion avait des faiblesses et des craintes.

Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant chacun pour corriger la position.

« Et maintenant » dit le professeur. « À mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux... »

Mais Orion était si nerveux et il avait si peur de ne pas réussir à décoller qu'il se lança avant que Madame Bibine ait eu le temps de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres.

« Redescends, mon garçon ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Mais Orion s'éleva dans les airs comme un bouchon de champagne. Il était déjà à trois mètres. Il monta jusqu'à six mètres. Harry vit son visage se décomposer tandis qu'il regardait le sol s'éloigner. Orion n'avait aucun contrôle sur son balai et paniquait de plus en plus, son teint devint blafard puis verdâtre. Il continua de s'élever de plus en plus haut, puis dériva lentement vers la Forêt interdite.

Harry détestait voir son ami dans un tel état et aussi, il enfourcha le balai, donna un grand coup de pied par terre et s'éleva à toute vitesse. L'air lui sifflait aux oreilles et sa robe de sorcier flottait derrière lui.

Il ressentit une joie intense en découvrant soudain qu'il savait faire voler un balai sans avoir eu besoin d'apprendre. C'était quelque chose qui lui paraissait très naturel, très facile, et qui lui donnait une sensation merveilleuse. Lorsqu'il tira sur le manche pour monter encore un peu plus haut, il entendit s'élever de la pelouse les hurlements des filles qui le suivaient des yeux et une exclamation admirative de Rolf.

Harry prit alors un virage serré pour faire face à Orion qui oublia un moment sa peur du vide.

« Donne-moi la main, Orion. »

Le potionniste secoua la tête, incapable de sortir un mot. Il s'accrocha au manche de son balai et ferma les yeux pour ne pas les laisser glisser sur le sol qui devait être très très bas.

« Je ne te laisserais pas tomber » promit Harry.

Le balai d'Orion fit à nouveau des siennes et Harry qui n'avait pas lâché le balai du regard put agir avec rapidité. Il se pencha en avant, serra les mains sur le manche et son balai fonça sur Orion comme un javelot. Le balai d'Orion se secoua d'un autre côté mais Harry suivit le mouvement et fondit sur son meilleur ami. En bas, des élèves applaudirent.

« Orion, ta main ! »

Orion secoua à nouveau la tête, les yeux fermés. Il était hors de question pour lui d'essayer de lâcher le manche de son balai car s'il le faisait, c'était la chute assurée.

Comme dans un film au ralenti, Harry vit Orion s'élever dans les airs puis avoir un haut-le-corps puis glissa du balai. Il se pencha aussitôt en avant, abaissa le manche à balai et poursuivit son meilleur ami qui fonçait vers le sol. Des cris se mêlaient au sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'il fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. Soudain, il tendit la main et réussit à rattraper Orion à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, juste à temps pour pouvoir redresser le manche de son balai et atterrir en douceur sur la pelouse, en tenant fermement son meilleur ami par la taille.

Harry descendit de son balai, Orion toujours contre lui. Il sentit qu'il était plus lourd que tout à l'heure et constata que le potionniste s'était évanoui.

« POTTER ! »

Cette fois, ce fut son cœur qui sembla plonger dans sa poitrine à la même vitesse que le balai. Le professeur Bibine courait vers eux. Harry se releva, les jambes tremblantes.

« Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard... »

Elle était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à parler.

« Comment avez-vous pu oser... ? Vous… »

Harry blêmît soudainement.

« Vous avez été très héroïque aujourd'hui, monsieur Potter » finit par déclarer Bibine.

Et puis tout à coup, un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre dans toute la cour. Il eût quelques sifflets de joie des garçons et des sourires de la part des filles.

Bibine se pencha par la suite sur Orion qui était inconscient sur la pelouse.

« Granger et Dragonneau amenez-le à l'infirmerie » ordonna-t-elle après avoir lancé un sort de lévitation sur Orion. « Le cours est annulé. Potter, venez avec moi. »

« Orion ? »

« Vous le verrez plus tard. Maintenant allons-y ! » aboya-t-elle.

Harry savait qu'il allait être renvoyé car même si Orion était en difficulté, il n'était pas professeur et ce n'était pas à lui de superviser la leçon de vol. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour se défendre, mais il avait l'impression que sa voix refusait de lui obéir. Le professeur Bibine avançait à grands pas sans même le regarder et il lui fallait courir pour la suivre. Il n'avait pas tenu deux semaines. Dans dix minutes, il devrait faire sa valise. Il ne verrait plus Orion et rien que d'y penser, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de son ami, du tout premier ami qui il s'était fait et qui avait apporté tant de bonheur dans sa misérable vie.

Il monta les marches de pierre, puis l'escalier de marbre. Le professeur Bibine ne disait toujours rien. Elle ouvrait les portes à la volée et arpentait les couloirs, Harry sur ses talons. Peut-être l'emmenait-elle dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il pensa à Hagrid qui s'était fait renvoyer mais qui avait pu rester à Poudlard comme garde-chasse. Peut-être pourrait-il devenir son assistant ? Il sentit son estomac se nouer à l'idée de voir Orion et les autres devenir sorciers tandis qu'il serait condamné à suivre Hagrid en portant son sac.

Le professeur s'arrêta soudain devant une salle de classe. Elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement.

« Excusez-moi » dit-elle au professeur qui donnait son cours dans la salle.

C'était Pomona Chourave, le professeur de Botanique et accessoirement, sa directrice de maison.

« Puis-je vous parler quelques instants en compagnie de Diggory ? »

Cedric ? Pourquoi demanderait-elle après son ami ? se demanda Harry, déconcerté.

Pomona acquiesça et demanda à Cedric de la suivre. Avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, la directrice des blaireaux ordonna à ses élèves de poursuivre le cours en silence.

« Nous ferions mieux d'en discuter dans un endroit calme » dit Bibine.

Ils la suivirent le long du couloir. Cedric lançait à Harry des regards interrogateurs.

Elle les fit entrer dans une classe vide où Peeves était occupé à écrire des gros mots au tableau.

« Dehors, Peeves ! » aboya-t-elle.

Peeves lança la craie dans une corbeille et fila dans le couloir en poussant des jurons. Le professeur Bibine claqua la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers Pomona avec un grand sourire.

« Je crois vous avoir trouvé un excellent attrapeur » annonça-t-elle. « Sans aucune offense, Cedric. »

« Aucune, madame Bibine » la rassura-t-il. « On sait tous que j'occupe ce poste uniquement parce que nous n'avions pas d'attrapeur décent sous la main sinon j'aime être poursuiveur. »

« Vous parlez sérieusement, Renée ? »

« Très sérieusement » répondit le professeur Bibine. « Ce garçon a un don. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. C'était la première fois que vous montiez sur un balai, Potter ? »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, mais apparemment, on n'avait pas l'intention de l'exclure.

« Il a rattrapé ce gamin après une descente en piqué de quinze mètres » dit le professeur Bibine. « Et ils s'en sont tirés sans la moindre égratignure. Même Charlie Weasley n'aurait pas été capable d'en faire autant. »

« Il y a eu des problèmes durant le cours de Vol ? » s'inquiéta Pomona.

« Viridian a perdu le contrôle sur son balai et a manqué de se rompre le cou si Potter n'avait pas été le chercher » raconta Bibine. « Il n'a rien eu de bien grave grâce à Potter. Juste un évanouissement dû aux trop fortes émotions. »

Cedric avait à présent la tête de quelqu'un dont le rêve le plus cher vient de se réaliser.

« Tu as déjà assisté à un match de Quidditch, Harry ? » lui demanda Cedric d'une voix enthousiaste.

« Diggory a été récemment promu au poste de capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch. Le plus jeune capitaine de Poudlard depuis près d'un demi siècle » précisa le professeur Chourave avec une pointe de fierté dans sa voix.

« Il a le physique parfait pour un attrapeur » dit Cedric qui tournait tout autour de Harry pour l'examiner en détail. « Léger, rapide... Il va falloir lui trouver un bon balai. Peut-être un Nimbus 2000 ou un Astiqueur 7. »

« Je vais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander si on peut faire une entorse au règlement et fournir un balai à un élève de première année. Merlin sait que nous avons besoin d'une meilleure équipe que celle de l'année dernière. Nous avons été littéralement écrasés par les autres maisons. »

Le professeur Chourave observa Harry d'un air grave mais ses yeux étincelaient de joie.

« Je veux que vous suiviez un entraînement intensif, Potter. Vous avez intérêt à vous donner du mal et à faire gagner cette coupe à notre maison » dit-elle d'une voix ferme. « Votre père aurait été fier de vous. Lui aussi était un excellent joueur de Quidditch » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

C'était l'heure du dîner lorsqu'Harry se rendit dans la Grande Salle et qu'il retrouva Orion. Il prit ce dernier dans ses bras et ne voulut plus le lâcher.

« J'ai eu si peur tout à l'heure » murmura Harry, un sanglot dans la voix.

Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'il perdrait son meilleur ami. Ce fut horrible pour lui de voir Orion suspendu dans les airs, incapable de redescendre sur terre par ses propres moyens et lorsqu'il glissa de son balai, il avait pensé ne pas être capable de le rattraper à temps.

De sentir le corps chaud d'Orion presser contre le sien, de pouvoir percevoir les battements de son cœur, de le savoir vivant était une grande bouffée d'oxygène pour le jeune survivant.

Orion était resté raide pendant quelques secondes, surpris par l'étreinte du garçon. Il n'était guère habitué à être enlacé, plus encore, à être touché. Harry avait été le seul à pénétrer son espace personnel sans aucune crainte. Même Lily qui fut sa meilleure amie ne l'avait jamais touché, pas une seule fois. Et soudain, il y avait Harry, ce petit cornichon insupportable qui avait fait irruption dans sa vie et qui l'avait mise sens dessus dessous. Harry ne paraissait pas dégoûté par lui et semblait toujours chercher sa présence, retrouvant tout à coup le sourire lorsqu'il pénétrait dans une pièce, se mettant toujours à ses côtés, brossant autant que possible son épaule contre la sienne. Harry n'avait jamais eu honte de lui et recherchait constamment son approbation, comme un enfant rechercherait celle de son parent. Harry ne le jugeait pas et l'acceptait tel qu'il était : sarcastique à souhait, irritable de façon constante, grognon à tout moment, tranchant sur tous les bords. Il était accepté ainsi et Harry ne lui demandait pas de changer, n'essayait jamais de le faire comme aurait tenté Lily. La Gryffondor qui lui demandait sans arrêt d'essayer de faire des efforts, d'être un peu plus aimable et plus poli, d'arrêter d'être méchant, de se comporter comme tout le monde, de ne pas fréquenter telle personne car ils n'étaient pas de bonnes fréquentations, qu'il faudrait qu'il apprenne à accepter ses amis de Gryffondor.

Harry était différent de Lily. Il n'essayait pas de le façonner en quelqu'un d'autre. Non, il s'adaptait à son caractère, se moulant parfaitement à son comportement. Harry était devenu une extension de son être. Il était l'obscurité tandis que le survivant était sa lumière. Aussi complémentaires que le Yin et le Yang.

Il enlaça en retour le garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et ferma les yeux pour savourer l'une des rares étreintes qu'il obtiendrait dans sa pathétique existence.

Il était difficile de se l'avouer mais il avait eu peur tout à l'heure pendant le cours de Vol. Il avait perdu ses moyens et n'avait pas su garder son calme comme l'adulte qu'il était. Il avait paniqué et indubitablement, il avait perdu le contrôle de son balai. Il s'était ridiculisé devant toute une classe et bien que ce ne soit pas un moment traumatisant pour lui, il détestait tout de même se faire humilié. Cette humiliation importait peu lorsqu'il avait été au final secouru par Harry, par _son Harry_.

Orion resserra son étreinte autour du survivant et sentit un puissant sentiment de possession grandir en lui. C'était _son_ Harry, le sien. Ce gamin qui l'avait accepté tout entier sans aucun jugement sur sa personne, cet enfant naïf et candide qui l'aimait sans aucune restriction, ce garçon insolent et malicieux qui égayait sa vie, la rendant plus savoureuse.

Peut-être était-ce ça, être parent. Avoir un enfant qui vous idolâtrait et qui faisait fi de vos défauts. Un enfant qui vous aimait pleinement et dont cet amour vous grandissait bien plus que les autres.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était aussi en colère contre le gamin pour avoir risqué sa vie alors qu'il n'était jamais monté sur un balai.

« POTTER ! » gronda-t-il en repoussant brusquement le survivant. « Stupide cornichon ! Mais à quoi pensais-tu tout à l'heure ? Ta vie a donc si peu de valeur que tu te permets de la risquer avec des acrobaties stupides ?! »

Harry regarda Orion, décontenancé, puis sourit de manière effronté.

* * *

La nuit était très avancée sur Pré-au-Lard lorsque l'ombre d'un chien apparut au coin d'une rue. Le chien était de couleur aussi sombre que les ténèbres, il était très maigre, comme s'il avait souffert de famine. Son regard brillait d'une intelligence peu commune à des êtres de sa race. Il fixait depuis un moment déjà, le château qui était à quelques kilomètres du village.

Il se rapprocha du château qui était endormi depuis quelques heures déjà et à la place du chien noir apparut un homme au teint maladif, très maigre et qui tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Il était près des grilles de la bâtisse et grinça des dents, ses yeux plein de fureur et de haine.

« L'heure de la vengeance vient de sonner. »

* * *

À cause de ces fichus vacances, j'ai accumulé du retard dans mon histoire. Nous ne sommes qu'au sixième chapitre et j'ai l'impression que ça n'avance pas. J'arrête de me plaindre car mine de rien, j'adore l'été _sans mon aîné_.

 _Guest 1 : Je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser tomber cette intrigue car justement, Sirius sera l'un des personnages principaux de l'histoire._

 _Aya31 : Merci beaucoup. J'ai été ravie de surprendre beaucoup de personnes avec cette répartition._

 _Melissa : Ça fait toujours plaisir de le lire. Je te remercie. Bises._

 _Guest : Thank you for the reviews._

 _Lylli-narcissa M : je pense que Dumbledore a toujours été un personnage très manipulateur. Même dans le canon, il garde ce côté qui fait de lui un homme complexe et intriguant._


End file.
